Finding My Way
by Falling4Jasper
Summary: Bella Swan has a mother who lied and just met her father who is suppoesed to be dead.This is how she goes through life,Finding friends,family and love.Especially when a family tradition comes her way and she is a player in game. She is just finding her wa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my second fanfict!! I really hope you guys read it!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Summary:** Bella Swan has always lived with her mom Renee. Renee always told her that her dad died. Until one day Bella finds a letter to her from her dad saying' Happy 15th Birthday Bella!' Bella's whole world is changed. Why did Renee lie? What has her dad been doing?** Everyone is Human.**

**Finding My Way**

**Chapter One: Lied to. **

I was in my room. Renée was out with her new husband Phil.

I had no idea how I felt about Phil. I know my father died on duty when I was four, so I really didn't get to know him. It felt weird not having a dad growing up. Then Phil came along and I had a dad. I still called him Phil. It's been a year, but I can't call him dad. Renee told him that I was still getting used to the idea. I just couldn't call him dad, it felt wrong.

I decided that I would call Hailey one of my best friends.

"Hailey! What's up?"

"Bella! Nothing much. Garrett told my mom that I skipped school Monday and she grounded me!"

"That doesn't sound like Garrett."

I questioned her. Garrett was Hailey's twin. He was another one of my friends.

"Yeah well it's because I told him that he couldn't go to the movie with us."

"Hailey! I told you to let him come!"

"Well I know, but I wanted it to be just you and me for once, you know?"

"Hailey it could've been that if you told me and not have gotten yourself grounded! Now I'll invite Nicole and Garrett and we will go see it."

"Bella!! I'm sorry!! Oh Shoot! I have to go!! Bye!!"

I laughed.

I then preceded to texting Garrett and Nicole.

"**Hey guys! Movie 2nite at seven!!"**

The replies came almost immediately.

"_**OH Yes!!" **_was Nicole's response.

"_Ha-Ha the one my sister can't go to rite? Of course I'm in!"_

I laughed at Garrett's response. We were going out for my birthday that passed two days ago.

I heard the mailman at the door so I went to go get the mail.

Most of it was for me. There were two birthday cards from my aunt's and uncle's who lived elsewhere than Phoenix. A magazine for my mom and another letter addressed to me. I didn't know the address though. I opened it.

"Happy 15th Birthday Bella!!"

The front of the card said. I opened it up.

"Happy Birthday Bella,

I know that you haven't responded to any of my other cards but I keep hoping. I don't know if your mom hides them or throws them away or you just hate me for no reason. Other than the lies your mother has told you. I really want to see you Bells but you're probably never coming. My friends keep telling me to give up so this is the last card I'll send you. I'll never bother you again. I love you Bella and I wish we could know each other. I will let you know that you have a brother. You're a twin. His name's Emmett and he looks way older than 15 but he is that old. Here's my number if you decide to call. I miss you Bells. Happy Birthday.

Love,

Charlie and Emmett. (Your dad and brother.)"

I froze. My dad wasn't dead and he had been sending me letters all the time. I looked at the phone number. I had to call to make sure.

I heard the door opening. Mom's home. I'd have to do this in the bathroom.

I ran to the bathroom door and shut it. I turned the shower on so my mom wouldn't hear my conversation. I said I was in the shower when my mom called. I dialed the number.

"Swan residence, Emmett speaking, who is this?" I stopped. He sounded bored at having to say that.

"Hello?"

I could tell he was about to hang up.

"Hi, is Charlie there?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's—it's his daughter." I stammered out. I heard Emmett drop the phone. I heard Charlie (I think) say who was on the phone and Emmett say Bella softly.

I heard stumbling around until someone picked the phone up.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie whisper unbelievably.

"Yes. Is-is that you dad?" I was still stuttering. I was scared, relieved, and happy.

"Yes! Bella! You called!"

"Dad, I-she- you're alive!!"

"What? Honey what do you mean I'm alive? Of course I'm alive!"

"Renee-Mom Told me that you were dead! She remarried and I can't believe you're alive!!"

"Bella have you ever gotten a card from me?"

"No. Dad I'm so happy!! Where do you live!?"

"She told her I died. Yes I know. I'll ask her. Just be patient Emmettt!" I heard my dad tell Emmett.

"Sorry about that Bella. Your brother is just so happy you finally know. We live in Forks, Washington."

"Would it be alright if I came to see you?"

"Of course! There's money in the card you know."

"I got it. I'll try to come after I ask Renee why she lied! I'll see you soon Dad! Bye!"

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone. Then I realized what I just did. What if these people weren't nice? What if they weren't my family? _Well too bad! _I thought. I need to see them. I need to know if my dad is really alive. I also needed to see in real life. Face to face.

I turned the water off after soaking my hair and putting a towel through it. I went to talk to Renee.

I realized that I would have to get a plane ticket before so Renee couldn't stop me. I also had plans to cancel.

I quickly cancelled my plans (with much whining from my friends) and booked a flight at 8:30.

I packed for a stay of a week. Just in case I ended up staying longer than intended.

I went to face Renee. It was a good thing we lived close to the airport.

"Mom?"

"Yes Honey?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Why you have been lying to me!"

What do you mean honey?"

"Dad and Emmett. Ring a bell?"

"Wha-what!!" Her eyes opened wide and she let out a little gasp of acknowledgment.

"I see. I got their card for my birthday. I'm going to go see them."

I said with finality.

"No! You will not! We left because I wanted to get out of their life! You are not to see them you understand!!!!"

"DAD HAS EQUAL RIGHT TO ME! YOU RAN OFF! SO I CAN GO SEE HIM IF I WANT! I HAVE A PLANE TICKET AND I'M LEAVING! JUST SO YOU KNOW!"

I usually don't yell but it was the only way to get out of there. I also knew that this was my family in forks from my mom's reaction to their names.

I left my mom frozen while I grabbed my bag and bolted out the door.

I tripped a few time while I ran a few blocks to signal a cab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got to the airport safely. I went and got my ticket and waited. I sighed, I really didn't want to hurt my mom, but I wanted to meet the rest of my family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I fell asleep on the plane. The next thing I knew we were landing in Seattle. I had called my dad while waiting and he was going to be waiting for me. He also told me beware because Emmett invited all their friends over to meet me.

I knew I would blush a lot and probably trip too.

I found Charlie holding a sign up saying Bella Swan. I had kept his name eve though Renee had tried to get me to remove it and take Phil's.

"Dad!" I shouted when I got close enough.

He smiled and led me to the car.

On the way to the house he told me that he had been a police chief, but he and some of his friends now all were partners in a big business.

"Bella you don't know how good it is to see you. When your mom left and took, you it killed me. I just can't believe you're actually here now."

I smiled. I didn't know what to say. I already told him I thought he had been dead for the last fifteen years of my life.

"Dad what are they like? What is Emmett like?"

He laughed.

"Everyone is really nice. Emmett is well a lot to handle but he'll be a good brother. He told me that this was the last year to send you a card and look what happened! He is amazed that you're actually coming too. As soon as you said it was you on the phone he almost had a heart-attack. We all can't wait to get to know you Bella."

My dad told me. I couldn't believe this.

He told me that I would have my own room and bathroom. I was so interested about his life but scared also. What if the rest didn't like me? We made some more small talk as we drove to his house.

**That's the first chapter! Please Review and tell me if I should continue!! Review!!**


	2. My New Family

**Here's chapter two! Please Review!! I also have another fanfict called He loves me He loves me not!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight**

**Finding My Way**

**Chapter Two- My New Family**

Charlie told me that we were getting near his house. I nodded on the outside but on the inside I was getting ready to just run for it.

Charlie helped me out and took my bags. I slowly proceeded to follow behind him. I kept looking back just in case I could make a run for it. Charlie was nice but what if the rest didn't like me?

I finally noticed the house was beautiful. It was two stories and had the effect of a small home but held that interest that it was grand inside. I could instantly picture myself living here.

I looked in the windows as Charlie pulled out his keys. They were dark. Maybe Emmett went out with his friends instead of waiting for me. Secretly I hoped that it was true.

I followed Charlie into the house. He flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME BELLA!!!" I heard a lot of people shout.

As I always did in surprises or scary movies I jumped so high and screamed.

Charlie was instantly at my side asking if I was okay. I nodded and blushed. _Way to make a first impression._ I thought to myself.

A huge kid ran up to me.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't know that you wouldn't like surprises! Hey look at you blush! I'm Emmett your brother by the way."

He picked me up and swung me around. He had curly brown hair and pretty brown eyes he was also huge! How was he related to me again?

"Hey Emmett. It's okay I don't know anything about you either."

Emmett smiled. It was more of a childish grin. I instantly loved my twin who was like a teddy bear.

"Well Bella so you want to get situated and then meet everyone or the other way around?" My dad asked me.

"Umm I guess I'll meet everyone first."

Emmett and my dad smiled. Emmett started introducing everyone.

"This is the Cullen family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward."

He pointed to a very handsome man first. He looked very young, and he was blond. He held a caramel haired woman by the waist and they were both smiling. I assumed they were Carlisle and Esme the parents.

I looked to the short spiky black haired girl he called Alice and pointed to next. She looked pixie like and was literally bouncing while grinning. Edward was last and I could only look at him for a second. He was god-like. He had messed up bronze hair and a pair of the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen. He was grinning crookedly at me. I looked away blushing again. They were so beautiful.

"This is the Hale family, Phil and Gwen, Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper and Rosalie are twins also. Oh Alice is younger than Edward but their both in our grade. Alice started the same time as Edward."

I looked at Phil and Gwen they were both blond and amazing looking. Jasper and Rosalie were no better. Jasper had wavy blond hair and clear blue eyes. Rosalie made my self esteem drop even more than it already had. She was gorgeous. Blond wavy hair to the middle of her back and crystal blue eyes.

I felt so out of place with all the beautiful people in front of me. I was so plain. Brown hair and brown eyes much less exciting than Emmett's and ivory skin, I should've been tanner but I wasn't.

I nodded in awkwardly to everyone muttering hello. I started blushing again.

"Alright I'll take Bella upstairs now." Charlie saved me.

"Wait Charlie! Let me take her!" The girl named Alice told my dad.

"Okay Alice but be good."

He smiled at us both.

Alice was bouncing up the stairs as she led me to my room.

"I can't believe you're actually here. Charlie's been telling us that he had a daughter but Renee took her when she left him but we weren't sure. He always sent those letters but never got one back. We just assumed that you either weren't real or you hated him.

"This is so great!! A new friend! How long are you staying!!"

Alice was speaking light speed as soon as we got to my room.

"I don't know. I only have clothes for I week. I never knew my dad was alive. I was told he was dead. I never knew I had a twin brother either. I don't remember that far back."

Alice smiled.

"Well guess what! This means sometime we are going on a shopping trip!! Oh! That's sad that you never knew. Emmett was always confused on that. Were all great friends. None of us are together but everyone knows Rosalie and Emmett are going to get together sometime!

The parents are even waiting for it! They keep complaining to us that they can't stand their constant flirting! I'm like you're not even there most of the time when they do it and you're complaining!"

I laughed with Alice. She was a good friend so far. We unpacked my clothes and Alice approved three outfits and told me that we'd b going shopping on Sunday for more.

I sighed. I wasn't exactly up for shopping but something told me Alice would take me no matter what.

After half an hour we finally went downstairs. Alice and I were laughing. I told her about my clumsiness and she told me don't worry she'd catch me if I fell. I told her I would probably take her down with me.

"Finally!!!" Emmett said as we entered the room.

"Emmett calm down. Let Bella adjust and it seems that she's getting along fine with Alice." My dad said smiling at me.

Emmett grinned and said.

"Gosh Bella stop taking my friends away from me! Make your own."

I laughed.

"Fine Emmett I'll just go out now at like 11:30 on a Friday night to make some new friends."

Everyone started laughing. I think Emmett thought I was for real for a second.

"Wait, you're joking right?"

That sent everyone into a new wave of laugher.

"I'm serious! Was she joking?!"

"Yes Emmett I'm joking!" I said when I could actually talk.

Alice was leaning on me and I on her.

"Okay well were going to get going and we'll see you all tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Bella. We live right next door if you ever need anything." Esme told me as she started to leave.

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you too."

Carlisle nodded and smiled and I did too.

"Aww were going already!! Fine I'll see you tomorrow Bella!!" Alice said as she hugged me good bye.

Edward walked up. I smiled briefly and looked for a distraction.

"It was very nice meeting you Bella."

"You too Edward? Right?"

He laughed.

"Yes my name's Edward. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye."

We smiled at each other and he walked away.

"The same for us Bella, We live right across the street, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to come over." Gwen told me.

I smiled and she left. Her husband nodded and I nodded back.

"I'm sorry I didn't come upstairs with you. I just thought Alice might scare you to death and I didn't want to make you too uncomfortable. It was very pleasant meeting you though." Rosalie said.

"No it's alright; It was nice meeting you too. Oh Alice is planning a shopping trip please say you'll come so I don't get killed!"

"Of course, we wouldn't want that to happen especially after Charlie just got you!"

She laughed and left.

Jasper walked up smiling.

"I'm sure Alice will try to kill you shopping, just let me know if you need someone to protect you from her and I'll be there. It was great to finally meet you."

He lent down and kissed my hand.

"It was nice meeting you too Jasper." I said while blushing.

They all left and I turned to find Emmett and my dad. I found them in the kitchen.

"Everyone's very nice."

"Yes I'm glad you liked them. Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Yes I will. Goodnight dad."

I hugged him.

"Alice got to spend more time with you then I did and I'm your brother!!" Emmett whined. I hugged him and told him that he gets to see me in the morning first.

"Yes!! Night Bella!"

"Good night Emmett!!"

I got upstairs and I put my pajamas on. I fell onto the bed.

The meeting went a lot better than I thought. I was so tired I couldn't wait to find out what happened tomorrow.

I fell asleep smiling thinking it was a great idea to come here.

**Ta-Da! Please review and tell me what you thought it was like!! Please Review!!**


	3. The New Lie and Homecoming

**Alright here's Chapter three sorry it took so long!! Please please review afterwards!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

**Chapter Three- The New Lie and Homecoming.**

I woke up and yawned. I actually had a good nights sleep. I couldn't wait to see what would happen today.

I realized I would probably have to call my mom. Sigh. Great she would probably try to make me come home. I was just getting used to this place i didnt want to leave it.

"Mom, It's me Bella."

"Bella!! Where are you! Please come home now!"

"Mom I'm at dad's. I don't want to come home right now."

"Bella. Your father is dead. I don't know who you're talking to,but they defiantly are not your dad. Honey you're scaring me, if you're staying at someones house they are probably planning on hurting you. Honey get away from them come home."

I gasped.

"No mom stop lying. It's dad it its. His nae is Charlie and he's alive. They're not going to hurt me. I have a twin brother Emmett too."

"No honey i don't know what you're talking about. Charlie died long ago. You never had a brother much less a twin. Come home."

This couldn't be true. They were all so nice. Could what my mom be saying really be true?

"Mom please stop lying. They are my family I'm just calling to let you know I'm staying with them."

"Don't hang up Bella. These people aren't who you think they are."

I hung up. This wasn't true it couldn't be true.

Someone as nice as Alice and Rosalie couldn't be on a scheme like this. I would just have to be careful and watch them for now on.

I walked downstairs after getting dressed in one of the outfits Alice approved of.

"Good morning Bella!! You sleep late did you know that! Everyone is already here! We didn't know you were a late riser! Its eleven already!" Emmett shouted right as i got down the stairs.

Being myself i wasn't used to loud noises in the morning so i fell the last three steps. I braced myself for impact only to hear everyone sigh and a pair of arms around my waist.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"Umm surprised yes. Okay i think so."

"Emmett are you trying to give the girl a heart attack! Shes been here what two days and you've scared the crap out of her twice!" I heard Rosalie yell to Emmett. I looked up to see Emmett grinning like a three year old being scolded by his mother.

"Sorry Bella i forgot you're clumsy and not used to my loudness yet."

"It's okay Emmett I'm probably going to have to get used to that aren't I?"

They all grinned at me.

"So Emmett why'd you get everyone up so early just to realize that i sleep in?"

"Oh! Well I didn't know when you got up so I wanted to be prepared to have breakfast made and have everyone eat together!"

"Wow Emmett. So you do this a lot?"

"Yes Bella, he does it every Saturday." Jasper answered dryly.

"I'm guessing you like to sleep in also huh Jasper?"

"Yes. Most of us do. I said you were most likely a late riser but no! Emmett rises early so his sister must rise early!"

I laughed at that.

"I'm sorry to be the cause of you having to get up early. How many others should i apologize to?"

Esme, Gwen, Edward, and Rosalie all raised their hands.

"Wow I'm so sorry to you all."

They all said it was fine. Emmett would have probably gotten them up early anyway from his excitement.

I smiledagain then i thought of what my mom said and i stopped.

"Is breakfast ready or am i able to go outside for a moment?"

"It will be ready in ten minutes." Esme and Gwen told me.

I walked outside. I instantly felt the cool breeze and breathed it in. It felt so good even if it was cold.

"Getting used to the air?" I heard Edward say.

"Yes, its much colder than were i live."

"I can tell you have goosebumps."

"Oh well, it feels so good."

I couldn't believe that these people would try to hurt me.

"Bella what were you thinking about in there when you stopped smiling suddenly?"

Crap. I didn't think anyone noticed. I decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean? I just stopped i don't know why."

"I think you do know why. I don't see why you're lying I'll eventually find out. Time for breakfast." Edward whispered right in my ear. He was so close it sent shivers up my spine.

I gave Edward an innocent look like i had no idea what he was talking about.

He just grabbed my arm and pulled me inside with him.

"I will find out Bella just wait."

I really hoped he wouldn't find out. I kept walking though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We talked and laughed and had a great time. We just hung out around the house the whole day.

I felt i was connecting to these people until later that night.

"Hey guys lets play twenty questions!!" Emmett announced.

"Okay!" We all agreed.

"Bella Favorite food?"

"Umm Lasagna! Alice favorite color?"

"Pink!! Edward favortite animal?"

"Mountain Lion. Bella favorite book?"

"Either Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering Heights. Emmett favorite superhero?"

"Spiderman!!! Rosalie favorite place?"

"The Mall or here. Bella Favorite person in this room?"

It went on and on like that. I was getting closer to everyone especially Edward. I started to grow really fond of them.

I still had what my mom said to me in my head but i couldn't come to really listen to it. Edward had tried to get me to tell him whenever we were alone but i either ran and started talking to someone else or i changed the subject. He told me he was trying again tomorrow.

I felt i was connecting to these people until later that night.

I went upstairs to my room to check my cell phone. My mom had called me a bunch of more times. She only left one message though.

"Bella it's mom. I need you to come home. I talked to the FBI and they said that these people are being reported for kidnapping kids that don't have a parent and hurting them. Honey don't believe anything they say. Please come home before its too late. Please."

She sounded really worried. Now i was getting freaked out. Maybe i am in danger. When i went downstairs it was only confirmed. I heard them all whispering.

"Well what do we do with her?" Esme said.

"Maybe we should just get rid of her?" Rosalie added.

"I don't know she might get away." Charlie said skeptically.

"Perhaps we should give her to the cops. It might be the best idea. They said she could be dangerous." Carlisle said.

"Yes that's probably the best idea. Let's make Bella doesn't find out though." Edward said seriously.

That was enough confirmation. I grabbed my things and snuck out the back door. I wrote a note to them in my room saying that i knew what they were up to and i wasn't going to be there when that happened. I told them that i was leaving and not to come after me.

Stupid me had given them my number so i really hoped they didnt call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got a taxi and flew home. I cried the whole way. How could i have been so stupid and reckless! My mom was totally right.

I got home at around midnight. My house light was on so i knew my mom was still awake. I had called her and told her i was coming.

"Mom!" I said as soon as i got in the door.

She ran over to me and hugged me. She just held me whispering over and over how much she missed me.

I was stupid. I'm fifteen and i ran away to "my dad" because i realized that was what i wanted. My dad to be alive. To be real. I went to bed and cried some more. They were all so nice and i really started to like Edward.I couldn't believe that i had fallen for their act. I needed to be more guarded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning my mom greeted me again with more hugs and I'm so glad you're homes.

Something wasn't right though. She never asked about what happened and she seemed to want to ignore the whole subject. I pushed the thoughts away no my mom is just scared and is glad I'm home.

I spent the next week grounded and closely watched. It was getting disturbing. My mom and Phil were watching me really cloesely like i was going to run off again.

Garrett, Hailey, and Nicole all forgave me and it seemed like i was going back into my normal routine.

There still was the slight suspicion though. I felt like i was missing out on something.

Was my mom lying again? She never even mentioned the FBI once i got home. Wouldn't the FBI want to talk to me if something like that actually happened? Maybe that was my family and i had left them again?

I again pushed the thoughts aside. I was getting paranoid. Why would my mom lie to me in the first place?

So i continued to question myself while i went back into my life before i had gone to Forks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two Years Later**

Hailey and i had just gotten home from shopping. Nicole would've come but she was on a date with Garrett. Garrett and i had dated a few months after i came back from Forks but it didn't work out to well. Garrett and Nicole were a really good couple.

So Hailey and i landed on my bed with a huff. I had gained a better fashion sense and didnt particulary enjoy shopping but it was fun going with friends and getting really cute outfits.

i was seventeen now and i was voted best dressed for sophomore year. I was actually happy.

Still there was that nagging feeling that i had made the wrong choice back in Forks. I shook off the thoughts

"So Hailey what movie do we want to watch today?"

"I don't know. Let's see its November so its getting closer to Christmas...How about The Christmas Story!!"

"That sounds really good right now let's watch it!"

We were sitting in my room watching the movie when the phone rang. I remembered how scared i used to get when i always thought it was one of them. They always called after i left. They called for a month before they finally gave up.

I shook it off. What was with all these thoughts lately!?

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella?"

"This is Bella." Who was this? "Hi my names Matthew i'm with the hospital. Your mother Renee Dywer was hit by a drunk driver. Her car skidded off the road and it doesn't look like she'll make it. She asked me to contact you while she talks to Phil. She wants to talk to you. Can you make it down here?"

"OH MY GOD!!! yes I'll be down there right away!!"

I basically ran to my room grabbed my keys told Hailey my mom was in the hospital and left.

I hopped in my midnight blue convertable and drove to the hospital.

**There you go!! Hope you all liked it and i do know what I'm doing don't worry!! Was Renee telling the truth is the question!! Well Edward point of view next!! Review Review!!! Thank you!!**


	4. Disappearances and Longings

**So here's your chapter four since I have been told I needed to update soon and I also got threatened lol. Anyway here it is!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Chapter Four: Disappearances and Longings.**

**EdwardPOV (This is first on the day Bella Left)**

Bella had excused herself to go upstairs. We had just finished a rather interesting game of twenty questions.

I had tried getting Bella to tell me what was wrong but she wouldn't. I told her that I would try again tomorrow. It seemed as though Bella could tell me anything but what was wrong.

I was starting to really like Bella. I felt like I connected with her. I never felt any of these feelings before.

Rosalie and Alice were the best friends I had that were girls. They didn't throw themselves at me like every other girl did. Bella didn't do that either. She was really nice and sweet and gorgeous. I found myself staring in her deep chocolate brown eyes often.

"Daydreaming about Bella?" Alice said from behind me.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I said even though I knew she was correct.

"Edward, don't play dumb. I can see that you really like her. I mean it's hard not to like her but you seem very interested in her. Also your eyes glaze over whenever you're dreaming about her. Just admit it; you are really starting to like her."

By the end of her speech Alice had her arms crossed over her chest and she was smiling proudly. It was like she just figured out the cure to cancer.

"Alright so I like her."

"Hurray!!" Alice said as she started to make her way across the room.

"Alice, don't do anything please!" I sighed as my pixie-like sister twirled away.

Just then Charlie and Carlisle told us to come outside.

There was the huge bear that had been reported walking through town. It was tied up a little ways in the forest.

We all gasped.

"We know. We found her stumbling around. She's probably looking for her cubs. We just wanted you guy to know that it was here. Let's go inside and discuss it." Carlisle said.

We followed. I knew I didn't want Bella to know about it she would get freaked out.

We were all sitting around the living room. We started whispering I guess because we were all so surprised.

"Well what do we do with her?" Esme said.

"Maybe we should just get rid of her?" Rosalie added.

"I don't know she might get away." Charlie said skeptically.

"Perhaps we should give her to the cops. It might be the best idea. They said she could be dangerous." Carlisle said.

"Yes that's probably the best idea. Let's make Bella doesn't find out though." I said seriously.

If anything was going to be done it was best that Bella didn't know. Where was she anyway?

I decided that I should go make sure that she was okay.

Maybe she heard us talking about the bear and got scared.

I walked upstairs to her room. The door was ajar. I opened it up.

"Bella I just came to check on you." I said as I went in.

Bella wasn't there. A note lay on top of her bed. I read it quickly and ran downstairs.

"EVERYONE! HURRY!! BELLA'S LEAVING!! SHE THOUGHT WE WERE TRYING TO GET RID OF HER!! BELLA!!!" I yelled through the house and ran outside.

How could she ever think that she was the problem?

Suddenly realization took hold of me. Crap. That was what was wrong with Bella this morning. I bet her mom had put another lie in her head and our whispering only made it seem like it was true. Great.

I looked down at her note.

"**Dear Everyone, **

**I'm really sorry I couldn't see this earlier. Renee was right. I know what you're doing and I'm not going to be around to let it happen. I thought I got my family back and some great new friends too, but I was wrong. I feel incredibly stupid. I can't believe you all tricked me like that. You especially Edward (If that's actually your real name.) I though we were becoming great friends. I must be stupider than I thought. This is good-bye. Please don't call me at all. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN!!**

**Sincerely, **

**Bella"**

How could she doubt us? _"It's easy Edward you guys are all new to her and her mother has lied to her for her entire life. Really is it that hard for you to see?"_

I thought to myself. I shook my head. Bella Swan was out of my life for good. I doubted she ever would come back here. Something bad would have to happen.

We all wandered back to the living room again. I showed them the entire note.

"No! Why? We were all getting along! I thought I finally had Bella back in my grasp. I can't believe Renee would lie again to get her to go back home." Charlie fumed.

"Why? I couldn't wait to take her shopping and become great friends with her! Maybe we should go and tell her?" Alice said.

"No Alice we can't. She'd probably call the cops and get a restraining order on us." I told her.

"She was such a good girl! I really liked her. Is Renee that scared of losing her?" My mother said.

"I thought I had my sister back. She was so funny too. How'd we lose her?" Emmett said really quietly. Rosalie comforted him.

"She was so nice and funny. I thought we'd get a sixth member to our little group." Rosalie said while shaking her head.

"I did too Rose. I can't believe she's gone. I keep thinking she's going to barge through the door and say 'BOO! Ha-ha I got you guys to jump' and laugh at us." Jasper confessed while keeping his head in his hands.

"Me too Jasper. I want to think anything but the fact she's gone." I said.

We all just sat around the living room. None of us wanted to get up and leave thinking that it would just admit that Bella was actually gone from our lives.

She was only here two days and she made a huge impact in our lives.

We finally decided to call her and try to clear things up. It didn't work, she didn't answer.

We kept calling everyday for a month hoping she'd pick up. We stopped after a month. We just had to accept that Bella Swan wasn't coming back.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two years Later **

It had been two years since Bella had came and went in our lives. We were all seventeen except Alice who was still sixteen.

Rosalie and Emmett finally got together two months after Bella left. They claimed that they bonded over consoling each other.

Jasper and Alice surprised us by getting together. We actually believed them when they said the got together by telling each other their feelings about Bella. They just started to bond even more. They found out that they really liked each other.

Bella was a subject we never talked about but we all thought about. Some one would get a sad look on their face and we all knew what they were thinking about. It was me most of the time.

I had tried dating. It didn't work out. All I thought about was how they weren't Bella.

God I shouldn't even be thinking like this!! I knew the girl for two days! I pushed all thoughts of Bella out of my mind.

Currently I was dating a girl named Kate. She was blond. She had two sisters Irina and Tanya. Tanya was a year older and Irina a year younger. Kate was really nice unlike her two sisters.

I felt bad because I knew I didn't truly love her.

Kate was a good person though and I'd rather date her than any of the others girls that threw themselves at me with no shame.

I sighed. Charlie had called us all and said we needed to come into the living room. He had something important to tell us.

I was sitting with Alice and Jasper on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were in the loveseat and my parents along with Jasper's and Rosalie's were on another couch. Charlie was standing, pacing the floor.

"Okay well I got this call. Renee got into an accident and it doesn't look like she's going to make it."

His next words shocked us all.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(A/N Please don't kill me for cutting it off right there!! I'm sorry I had to do it!!)**

**BPOV**

I ran into the hospital.

"Renee Dwyer's room, please!!" I very nearly shouted at the nurse at the desk.

"You must be her daughter. Room 208. I'm sorry miss." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." I said as I started to tear up.

I ran until I made it to the room. Somehow I didn't trip on the way there.

"Mom!!" I said as I got into the room.

She looked up at me.

"Honey have a seat please." My mother motioned for me to sit.

I sat down.

"I need to tell you somethings. Where do I start? Well let's see I have hours left so I'll start at the beginning. Bella I lied to you. Your dad isn't dead he is in fact alive. Yes he is the Charlie that you met. You also met your twin as you remember.

"When I had you and your brother I was so happy. Your father and I were the happiest people ever, but then I couldn't handle being in the small town and I took you and left. I told your father to not contact you and I wouldn't contact Emmett. We were going to live new lives.

"Your dad didn't want to let go of you though. He wanted to keep his children together. I wouldn't let him though so I hid everything he gave to you. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to move on.

"So when you finally found evidence that your dad existed I knew that you would race off to find him. You left me and I couldn't handle it so again I lied to you to get you back. I'm so sorry Bella! I never meant to hurt you.

"Now I'm dying and Phil and I discussed it. You're going to live with you're dad. It's the best for you. I called Charlie and he's going to be waiting for you. I love you Bella."

My mom finished. I think I went completely numb.

I just nodded to her.

"I love you too mom. I guess I should go get ready." I hugged my mom goodbye forever and left her with Phil. I quickly said my good bye to Phil.

Hailey was at my house packing. I sent her a text of what happened.

We continued packing until we had five full suitcases of clothes and other things in my room. I had the rest in boxes. They fit neatly into my car.

Hailey and I told the others and I was having a good bye breakfast with them the next morning. I was still so numb.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up to the smell of food. I silently cried for a few more minutes. I knew my mom was dead by now.

The numbness was still there. It felt like I hadn't woken up yet, that I was just dreaming.

I walked downstairs and everyone had solemn looks on their faces. It was Phil, Nicole, Garrett and Hailey.

Hailey looked like she had been crying; everyone else looked like they were about too.

We ate and talked about how we were going to miss each other and finally I said good bye and headed out.

I was driving and blinking out tears. The numbness had left for the good byes but it was back now. I kept driving.

I wondered what they thought of me now. They probably hated me. I came back into their lives and then I just walked out.

I continued to think about how I would be treated.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

His next words shocked us all.

"Renee decided that Bella would be best if she lived here. She told me that she was going to tell Bella the truth finally. Bella should be here in a few days."

Everyone froze. Bella would be coming to live here for real.

What would she think? What about us? How would we treat her?

We were all looking around the room. Glancing at each others expressions and just staring ahead into space.

"Does she feel okay with this arrangement Charlie?" My mother asked.

"When Renee called me she said Bella wasn't even there yet."

"Oh."

That ended the conversation.

The next two days passed in a blur. It was Thursday when we were told and now it was Saturday. Bella's arrival day.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were again in the living room waiting. None of us knew how to react.

We heard a car approach at 11:30. We saw Bella get out. We just saw her back.

She walked up and Charlie yelled its open to her.

We all braced ourselves for Bella. She walked in and we all gasped. She looked horrible. There were huge bags under her eyes and she looked ghostly. She stepped in and it didn't even look like she cared.

"Hello again." She whispered.

We all stared. The Bella we knew would've blushed under our gazes but she just stared blankly back.

Charlie ran up to her.

"Bella what happened to you!?"

"What are you talking about da- What do you mean?" She sounded like she was going to say dad and then stopped. Her answer/question had no emotion at all.

"Bella you look bad."

"Well My mom just died that's excuse enough and on her dying day she decided to tell me that for my whole life she lied to me and that when I found out she lied again! I think I have a perfect reason to look bad! Don't you think!? I just want to sleep." She whispered at the end.

With that she walked outside and made the trip of getting her stuff.

Charlie and Carlisle recovered and helped her. The rest of us were too stunned to speak.

We waited to Charlie and Carlisle came downstairs.

"We have to give her time. It's not in her nature to endure all this at once. She's basically putting walls up and trying to hide all her emotion. We just need to give her time." My father told us.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I was a day away. I was tired and the numbness had overtaken me.

I decided that my mom had finally told me the truth and they would all probably hate me for leaving.

I started closing up, putting up walls. They numbness was a constant right now and it felt good. At least I didn't have to think about anything.

I kept on driving; I would have time to sleep at my dad's house. It hurt so much to say that. I put up more walls.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I was here. I got out of the car. I went straight up to the door.

Here it goes. I was ready for the stares of pure hatred directed at me. Only because I had my walls up and the numbness was there.

My dad (How much it hurt again to think that) told me it was open.

I walked in and looked around the room. I hear them all gasp. There was looks of pure horror all over their faces.

"Hello again." I whispered. I was trying to be polite.

"Bella what happened to you!?"

"What are you talking about da- What do you mean?" I was going to say dad but it hurt too much. So I changed my question and I heard my voice. It sounded dead. Hopeless.

"Bella you look bad."

"Well My mom just died that's excuse enough and on her dying day she decided to tell me that for my whole life she lied to me and that when I found out she lied again! I think I have a perfect reason to look bad! Don't you think!? I just want to sleep."

I walked out to get my stuff. I saw Carlisle and my dad come to help.

I went to the room that was mine before and put the suitcase down.

Carlisle and my dad came in wished me good night and left. I heard them talking downstairs after I had changed and laid on the bed.

"We have to give her time. It's not in her nature to endure all this at once. She's basically putting walls up and trying to hide all her emotion. We just need to give her time." Carlisle told them.

"Dad she looks like the night of the living dead!!!" I heard Alice say.

"Give her time." He responded.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I let myself drift into sleep.

**That was a long chapter!! I really hope you all enjoy it!! I didn't have school so I wrote it!! Well you know what I want! Reviews!! Please Review!! If I get more reviews ill update a lot faster!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	5. Starting Anew

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated faster!! I've been absolutely busy and i needed to update my other fanfict and start t end it! So I'm terribly sorry and here's Chapter five!Please Review afterwards!**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns all!!**

**Chapter Five: Start Anew**

I yawned. It was eleven. I was so tired even though i just slept for extremely long time.

I stretched and sat up. I guess i had to go downstairs even though i wanted to skip facing all the stares and the looks of hatred. I don't think i could stand all that.

I finally got dressed and started to head downstairs, I was still trying to convince myself that this was a bad idea. I was only going down for breakfast then i would go straight back to the sanctuary of my room.

I thought that it would only be Emmett and Charlie but clearly i was wrong.

Around the huge dining room was everyone. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Gwen, Phil, Charlie and Emmett. They were enjoying french toast. I stopped suddenly, i knew this was a horrible idea. I should just go straight back up. I could skip breakfast i'd just come down for lunch and hope that they would be gone.

"Do you think that we should wake Bella?" I heard Esme ask.

"I don't know? Maybe but she might skip breakfast every Saturday and just eat lunch." Charlie said.

"Well then we should all stay for lunch too." Esme said.

Darn it! why couldn't anything be nice. I realized that they must really want to talk to me if they were going to keep waiting. Maybe i should make them wait until dinner and act like i skip two meals on Saturday's...? that would be so nice.

I started to turn around and go upstairs but my clumsiness decided to interfere and i started to fall from the stairs.

"AHHH!!" i said as i fell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up on the couch. I heard whispering in the dining room again.

"Carlisle are you sure shes okay?!" I heard a frantic Charlie.

"Yes Charlie she will be fine. She should get up soon."

I remembered trying to go upstairs and then falling. Curse me and my stupid lack of coordination!

I sat up and looked around. No one. That was good i could sneak upstairs. I got about halfway up the stairs when i heard voices in my room.

"Well should we just move her up here Rose? Then we could question her." Alice said.

I silently cursed to myself. Great they wanted to interrogate me.

"I guess lets go. The boys should be getting back soon." Rose responded.

I turned around and looked for a way out.

The front door. I guess i was going for a walk. In my socks. I sighed aggravated and hurried out the front door making sure i made no noise.

I started walking not knowing where i was going. about half an hour into my walk i spotted a park that was behind some trees.

An abandoned park! that could be a good or bad thing. I was thinking good thing right now.

I sat on a swing and sighed happily. This was nice. i was finally getting free time to think. I got up from the swing and went to sit inside one of the slides that was closed so no one would see me. It was green and it cast a pretty light on the inside of it.

I started to think of my mom. She was dead. I guess it still hadn't settled in. i couldn't digest that she was actually gone. It felt like any second i would get a frantic call from her telling me to come home.

I thought about what i probably had looked like to them yesterday. I blocked out everything so i wouldn't feel the hurt and pain. I guess i really scared Charlie and my episode of falling from the stairs probably didn't help him feel any better. This was most likely killing him. His daughter that just disappeared.

I would gladly accept being grounded if that meant i didnt have to face any of them just yet. I wasnt over the numbness and just seeing them with the looks of hatred and horror would be enough to send me to cower in my room. They were going to be- if not already- disgusted by me.

I don't know when it happened but somehow i fell asleep again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

We got back to the house only to hear everyone yelling to each other.

Jasper, Emmett and i looked at eachother. I shrugged. We let ourselves in with the food.

"Well where do you think she couldn't gone!" We heard Rose yelling.

"I dont know we laid her on the couch and we were in the other room while you and Alice went upstairs!" I heard Esme tell her.

"Ugg!! why does she always disappear at the wrong moments!!!" Alice said frustratedly.

"Where in the world could she go! She never went outside the house last time!" Charlie fumed.

"Does Bella have a tendency to just vanish at the most inappropriate times? This is very infuriating! Did you check the basement!" Carlisle said irritably.

"Bella's gone again?" Emmett said alerting everyone to our arrival.

"Emmett no! Well yes but we will find her!" Charlie said soothingly.

The tone of Emmett's voice was so lost. It was empty like the first time he sounded when Bella left us.

Where was Bella!? Why did she leave this time. Aggravated i ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Should we look around town?" I asked

"No shes probably in the woods lets look there and meet back here at six. Maybe she'll just be in there sitting thinking." Carlisle said.

We all followed him into the woods and looked around. Charlie and i were looking together.

"Charlie why do you think she left this time?" I asked.

"Honestly i don't know. It might be because she wanted to think. I just want my daughter back. The one we all saw the first two days."

I let out a sigh.

"Me too."

We continued looking for Bella. Where would she go!!?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes to the beautiful green light. i got up and it looked dark outside. i started to walk the journey home. It was about fifteen minutes to a half hour.

I walked in the door and made myself a sandwich and ate some fruit. I was almost done and was going to write a note to Charlie telling him that i went out to think and i was going straight to bed.

Suddenly they all entered the back door. I froze for like the third time today. I picked up my plate and put it in the kitchen.

Charlie saw me.

"Bella!!!"

He ran up and hugged me. I wasn't expecting that. I sort of stopped doing everything and looked bewilderingly at him. I couldn't respond the numbness i wasn't feeling. How could he respond to me this way.

Charlie backed away from me slowly and looked deeply hurt. I must've had nothing in my eyes because he started to worry.

"Bella honey did anyone hurt you?" He said softly.

I wanted to say yes but i knew that's not the hurt he was talking about. I shook my head no. I wasn't able to speak.

"Bella please whered you go? We were looking for you. Are you alright." He said like he was being very careful.

I decided that i owed him at least a small explanation and i chanced my voice that i didn't trust to much right now. It felt like i would break down if i spoke. I better keep this simple.

"I went outside to think. You were all busy. I'm going to bed. sorry i worried you."

I started to feel the pain at the end and i moved as quickly as i was able to out the door. It was only 6:30.

I got up to my bedroom and jumped on the bed and buried my face in the pillows. I wish i could go back to the park it was so peaceful there.

I thought they got the cue that i didn't want to talk but apparently they wanted to push their luck.

"Bella honey its me. Can we talk downstairs for just a few minutes?" Charlie asked me.

I shook my head in the pillows.

"Bella please just listen to us if you're still not going to say anything. Please."

I looked up and i saw all his hurt. I quickly blocked out the pain and followed him downstairs.

"Thank you Bella." He said on the way down.

I was beginning to see the importance of the dining room. It seemed like it held meetings for them also. Charlie led me to the chair directly across from him so everyone else was at me sides. I felt like i was in court and was on a trial they way this was set up.

Charlie and i were at the heads of the table. On my right was Alice and my left was Rosalie. Next to Alice was Jasper and next to him was Gwen, then Phil. Rosalie was next to Emmett who was next to Edward then Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella please listen to me, if you arent going to speak at least let us explain what happened two years ago."

I immediately was up off the chair. NO. Two years ago my mom was alive, two years ago i had tried my hardest to forget. That was not going to be turned around now. I needed to get back to the park but if i couldn't do that, my room would satisfy me. I would have to lock the doors though.

"NO!" I said and left the room. I locked the doors.

I laid back down in my bed and let all the pain hit me. Charlie summoned up all the memories i had tried to block out.

Why!!? Why would he do that to me?!

"Bella! Bella!!? Please listen to us! We just want to help!" Charlie said.

I don't know what came over me but i said the words that i really didn't mean. I just needed to be left alone to wallow for a little bit.

"Then leave me alone! If you want to help just go away!!" I said harshly.

I couldn't believe what i just said. shoot. I couldn't take them back though the damage was done.

"If that's what you want." I heard Charlie say quietly and go down the stairs.

Ugg!! Why was this so hard! The numbness was still there but it hurt to know that i made Charlie walk away.

I just laid there wondering who i would hurt next.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

Bella had said no defiantly and left the room when Charlie mentioned two years ago. We all sat there shocked at first then Charlie got up to go get her.

Two minutes later(Literally i had timed it.) Charlie came back down looking devastated.

"She wants us to leave her alone. Her exact words were 'Then leave me alone! If you want to help just go away!!' And then i left."

We all stared. Bella didn't want any of us.

I knew if the lie was there she had good reason to hate us but to not listen to us when we wanted to explain...How could she do that?

Next thing i knew Alice was up and telling us to get up.

"Come on everyone! I got her email address this morning. We will just send her an email but under one of her friends names." She said proudly.

"That's great Alice but honestly why would she read one of our emails?" I said icily.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Because dear brother of mine she had passwords for her friends email accounts in her address book. So we will log in as one of them and send the email then delete the message so her friends never know." She smiled triumphantly.

"Alright Alice we will give it a go." Charlie said. We all agreed.

We let Alice write it then re-read it and sent it. Hopefully Bella would read the whole thing and not just delete it.

We got an email back right away though.

**"Dearest members of everyone downstairs,**

**I'm sorry but i deleted your email, Hailey isn't supposed to email me right now. Just letting you know and no i will not answer you anymore. I know that you ALICE and ROSALIE were in my room this morning and those were all old email addresses anyway. You took the bait thanks. By the way that's why i left this morning i was just going to MY ROOM to think but unfortunately ALICE and ROSALIE were in there so i couldn't be. I improvised and went out. I just wanted to tell you why i left this morning and I'm going to be extremely distant right now so please just give me time. CHARLIE please forgive me for what i said earlier i just couldn't take it all. I need to be left alone for a while thank you. i miss you ALL and i know that my mom lied and i ruined a perfect ending i was getting but i cant take that right now so give me time. that's all i ask. ALICE stay away! please i see you trying to help and just let me be! That goes for ALL of you! Please and thank you.**

**-BELLA (:"**

We read this and looked at each other. Alice was smiling brilliantly.

"Alice why are you smiling?" Rose asked her confused.

"Because that right there was some of the old Bella. She opened up just for a little bit to show us she would come back eventually."

I smiled at the prospect of getting the old Bella back. Everyone Else's faces lit up to at the knowledge Alice gave us.

Bella, i couldnt wait until she came back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

I heard what they were saying downstairs. I had just sent an email back to them. I had wrote it already knowing Alice had taken the bait. I pressed reply right away so i didn't even read it.

"Alice why are you smiling?" Rose asked her confused.

"Because that right there was some of the old Bella. She opened up just for a little bit to show us she would come back eventually." I smiled.

_Yes good job Alice._ I thought. I knew one person would get it.

I wanted to show them i would come back eventually. I slid back into my numbness.

_I'll be back as soon as i can._

**So how'd you like it! I'm sorry it took so long to get up!! Umm please review and tell me if you liked the switching of point of views!! Thanks ill try and update sooner!!  
REVIEW!  
-Kt**


	6. Time

**Sorry for the late update!! Teachers are giving me more homework before Christmas and i have softball so this is a little late but once im on break i should be able to update sooner!!! Here's a chapter just to to show you whats been happening!**

**Chapter Six: Time**

**EdwardPOV**

It has been three months. Three months since Bella came back and started acting like a zombie. Everyday it kills me to watch. It kills me even more to watch now because shes starting to talk to people and become lively. To everyone but me.

She still just completely ignores me. I'm still with Kate. Though i see Kate likes someone else. I've been thinking that i need to break up with her.

I watched as Bella laughed with Alice. She was gaining color and she looked great. I watched as she started to blush a light red. The way her chocolate brown eyes looked so alive. Her mahogany brown hair swished back and forth. The way she held her sides while she almost cried from laughing to much.

Ahhh!!! I cant be thinking these things! She is not mine. I have Kate right now. Alice looked over and gave me a knowing glance. I wanted to kill myself. She shook her head sadly and looked up.

Great, now Alice wanted to talk to me in my room.

"Bella I'm going to go get some things from my room. Do you want to go in the living room and I'll get a movie too?"

"Sure Alice. That'd be nice. Wow i can't believe it i'm actually starting to feel human again."

"That's good Bella!!Now go!" Alice playfully demanded her. Bella giggled in response.

Bella's voice was putting me in pain, the way she giggled made my heart flutter. Here i go again! I really need to control myself.

I went up the stairs and turned on Clair De Lune. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes while running a hand through my messy bronze hair. I heard Alice close the door softly.

"Edward."

"No Alice." She was suggesting that i tell Bella how i feel.

"Well maybe start by breaking up with Kate! You know Kate likes Josh! Let her go and then start a friendship with Bella at the very least!"

"Alice she doesn't talk to me! She talks to everyone but me! she's starting to open up to everyone but me!Maybe she doesn't even want to be friends with me!"

"Edward maybe she does! Maybe she's intimidated and scared because you always flaunt Kate in her face!!!" Alice covered her mouth.

"She talks about me?" Why did my heart suddenly jump when she said that?

"She told me that she thinks its weird how you flaunt Kate around when Kate likes Josh." Alice was hiding something from me.

"Alice."

"Edward." Great, she was standing her ground.

"Alice what are you hiding?"

"Nothing dear brother."

"Alice."

She smirked.

"Well Edward why don't you think about this. Let's say Bella thinks she kinda feels something more than friendship for you, but she doesn't get it or doesn't really know she does...yet. What are you going to do about it? Now i have to go watch a movie with my best friends."

Alice skipped gracefully out of my room. I watched her go. Bella might have feelings for me? my heart skipped a few beats. I had to go talk to Kate now.

I grabbed my jacket and was out the door to my Volvo in a flash. I had always been quick.

I got to Kate's house and knocked. Unfortuantly Tanya answered.

"Edward! What a pleasant surprise! How have you been?" Ugg she was stalling me!

"I've been well. Is Kate here Tanya?" I was trying to be polite but i could see Tanya was going to be difficult.

"Yes." She smiled mischievously.

"Can i talk to her?"

"Yes you can." She just stood there smiling. I was losing my patience.

"Edward? I didn't know you were coming." Kate saved me. Tanya pouted and smiled flirtatiously at me while leaving.

"I just came by. Kate i need to talk to you."

"Ya i need to talk to you too."

"Want to walk?" I suggested.

"Sure, let me grab my coat." she grabbed her coat and we started to walk around Forks.

"I have a feeling we both know whats about to happen." Kate sighed.

"Yes. Do you want to go first or should I?" I asked like the gentleman i was.

"You can." She smiled.

"Kate i think we should break up."

Kate let out the breath she was holding.

"OK good, i think so too. That sounds bad but i think we both know i like Josh and you like Bella." I looked at her shocked.

"You always stare at her Edward when you think no one is looking. I know very few people know that you like her. By the way you scared me for a moment."

"Wow Kate you are very intelligent did you know that? So how did i scare you?"

"Well yes i did know i was intelligent, thank you. You scared me because there were only two things that you could be here for. One to break up or two to tell me you loved me. Even though i knew that you came to break up with me i was still scared. You over think a lot of things so you might have been here to do that. Thanks for choosing to break up with me as odd as that sounds." Kate laughed.

"Your welcome Kate. I should be getting back. Oh, i hope you and Josh work out." I smiled.

"Thanks Edward. I hope you and Bella get together. You two look so cute."

"Thank you. Good bye Kate."

"Bye Edward."

I left her at the door and started to drive towards my meadow. I needed to think.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Alice walked upstairs and i went and sat on the couch.

I couldn't believe that i had been like a zombie for three months. I'm just glad i was getting over it and everyone was handling me well.

I had started to gain attention with my sudden burst of aliveness. People started to talk to me and i talked back. Well almost everyone. Edward didn't talk to me and just stayed silent or talked to Kate.

He basically flaunted her in my face. I had told Alice that. Alice, Rosalie and Angela were my best girlfriends.

I sat thinking about the last week. at least 30 boys had given me their number. I gave my number to just one of them and suddenly all of them had it.

I sighed. Life was getting better. Charlie and i were getting closer and Emmett and i were tighter than skinny jeans. Jasper and i were cool and everyone just seemed relieved that i was back.

A few minutes later Alice came skipping down the stairs. I wish i could do that. Well i could try and then fall flat on my face.

Alice stopped right in front of me.

"Rosalie will be her in a few minutes and Emmett and Jazz said they will be here too." Great i was the fifth wheel.

"What are we watching?"

"One of my favorites! Meet the Fockers! We need some humor!"

I laughed.

"That's one of my favorites too!"

"Good because we were watching it no matter what." Alice laughed.

I saw Edward race out the door. To Kate of course. My face fell.

Alice looked at me.

"Bella."

"I can't Alice. He doesn't want to talk to me." She keeps trying to get me to become great friends with Edward. Which wouldn't be bad but she keeps implying we will become something more.

She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "Both too stubborn for their own good.".

An hour later and we were all laughing our heads off. Edward still wasn't home and i don't see why i cared so much.

I was close to tears when Emmett started doing impressions. I heard my phone ring. Alice paused the movie.

I looked down at it. Who was calling me under a private number?

"Hello?"

"Bella hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner?"

"Umm sure."

"Great! Pick you up at Six."

"OK bye."

"Bye."

I hung up.

"who and What was that about?" Alice asked.

"I have a date." I told her.

They all looked shocked.

**OK so there's your chapter!! Sorry its kind of short and leads off but i promise more soon!! Please review and tell me how you think it is!!**

**-Kt**


	7. Twisted Love

**My cousin who so happens to be Kellmett2 has been nagging me to update like every day so here you go! Thank Kellmett2 if this is really horrible because I still haven't figured out the whole chapter and how it turns out. REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I really hate putting this up but I am unfortunately not Stephenie Meyer so therefore I do not own Twilight Oh Well.**

**Chapter 7: Twisted Love**

**EPOV**

I was in my meadow. I was trying to figure out the perfect way to tell Bella that I really wanted to be with her. I knew that she thought I didn't want anything to do with her but I had to fix that.

Maybe I should just tell her that I haven't been the same since she left. I got up to leave. I might as well do it now.

When I reached my house and rushed in everyone looked perplexed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

They all looked away from me. I noticed Bella wasn't in the room.

"Did something happen with Bella?"

That seemed to hit a nerve on all of them.

"Nothing happened to Bella." Alice said carefully.

"So where is she? I want to talk to her."

They all looked back and forth between each other. Like they were deliberating on whether they were going to tell me the truth or not.

"Well she's on a dinner date." Jasper finally broke the silence.

I felt my heart drop.

She went on a dinner date. With who?

"Well who with?"

Again they looked away. Why couldn't they tell me already?

"Edward you probably would be better off not knowing…" Alice told me.

"Alice. Tell. Me. Now." I said through my teeth.

"Umm shegotacallfromsomeoneandshedidntknowwhoitwasatfirstbutthensherealizedthatitwasBlakeandheaskedherouttodinnerandshesaidyes." She said all in one breathe.

(**Translation: She got a call from someone and she didn't know who it was at first but then she realized it was Blake and he asked her out to dinner and she said yes.)**

My jaw dropped. Blake Ryan was the school's biggest athlete besides Jasper, Emmett and I. He also hadn't gone out with any girl. He was one of the guys we hung out with after games but I had no idea he had his eye on Bella. He had told me face to face he hadn't found the girl he really liked yet.

Bella, why her and why when I was going to tell her that I liked her more than anything!!?

"I'll be upstairs." I rushed out of the room not wanting to hear their 'I'm sure that you'll get together' talks.

If Bella liked Blake then I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have Bella for a long time. Possibly forever. I could be the biggest idiot of all time sometimes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Currently I was in the car with Blake. Yes Blake Ryan. I didn't even know he even knew who I was! We were both singing along to Hot n Cold by Katy Perry. It was a pretty fun song to sing along to.

I was having a pretty fun time. Blake was telling me funny stories and I was really happy.

When I first realized who was on the phone I was scared. Then to be dressed in what Alice thought appropriate for the date was even worse. She had me in a midnight Blue strapless dress that only went down mid thigh. To say I was a little uncomfortably was an understatement.

Though with Blake I totally forgot I was wearing only a little bit of clothing.

"So how have you been doing now?" Blake asked me. We had talked about my whole zombie stage thing. He was driving slowly so we didn't get to dinner until our time that he reserved that was at 7:45.

"I've been a lot better and I think this night is making me a lot happier. Don't let it go to your head though!" I said while laughing. Blake had the biggest smile on his face.

"I'll try not too." He said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You know I was scared to go out with you at first." I said.

"Why would you be? I don't bite I promise." He showed his scouts honor.

I smiled before answering.

"Well I didn't think you well knew me or liked me like this." I said while blushing and turning away.

He took one hand off the steering wheel and turned my chin back towards him.

"Bella I have always noticed you. As for my feelings let's say that I haven't felt this way about a girl ever."

He smiled reassuringly at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks Blake."

We chatted about ourselves until we reached the restaurant. Blake opened my door for me and even held my hand while taking me to the door.

I couldn't help but blush while he did this. At the door he whispered in my ear.

"I absolutely love your blush." His breath tickled and I blushed even more. I heard him chuckling.

I probably had the most amazing dinner I'd ever had in a long time with Blake. As we ate we continued to get to know each other. It was a great night and I was sad when we started to leave.

Blake stopped in front of the Cullen's house seeing as I was sleeping over. He turned off the car and turned to me.

"Bella I feel as though I have known you for years. I know I'm probably moving fast but I want to ask you to be my girlfriend, if that's alright with you?" I looked at him. I was a little shocked.

"I feel as though I have known you forever too Blake, and I don't think you're moving extremely fast just that as long as we don't do anything in a rush I'd love to be your girlfriend." Blake gave me the biggest grin and hugged me.

"That's good to hear Bella and I promise we won't rush." He kissed my cheek successfully making me blush again.

"I love your blush as I already mentioned. Now let's get you inside, and Bella do you want to do something tomorrow or wait?"

We were on the Cullen's porch.

"How about you meet me at my house at 3:30 and we go for a walk in the forest?"

"That'd be nice." Blake said and turned to leave.

"Blake?" I called him back. He turned,

"Yes?"

I put my arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. I have no idea where that courage came from.

"Thank you for tonight. Goodnight." I whispered.

He smiled at me.

"Thanks for agreeing to go out with me. Sweet dreams Bella."

He walked to his car and I walked in the house.

Alice of course was waiting but then I saw everyone else. When I say everyone I meant everyone. Edward was there too.

They looked shocked.

"Umm hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Did you two kiss?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we are um going out." I said quietly. I saw all of them look at Edward and then me.

I don't know why they looked at Edward but then he stormed up the stairs without a word.

I watched him go and then looked back at them confused. Why'd Edward leave? Does he hate me so much that he can't even be nice to me when I have a boyfriend?

The rest of the evening was really…awkward. Alice wasn't as happy and bouncy as I thought she would be when I told her and Rosalie about the night I had. They both were just there and seemed to not really listen as I said I had a great night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay what did I do!? I can't take this anymore! It's been a week and all of you are driving me crazy!!"

It had been a week since Blake and I started going out. Everyone was swarming me with questions but Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett all looked glum every day.

Edward was never around me and I soon as I would come up he'd walk away.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked glumly.

"You know what if you don't want to hang out with me just tell me! I can't keep waiting for you guys to make up your mind! Do you not like Blake or something?!"

I was annoyed and even though it made me sad to think that they might not want to hang out with me anymore.

"Oh Bella NO! Of course we want to hang out with you! We also like Blake it's just were a little…sad that Edward broke up with…Kate. He just hasn't been the same and it's got us down." Rosalie said.

I had a feeling that they were leaving something out but didn't pay attention to it.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry; I forgot that he did that. Why did he break up with her? I thought they were a perfect couple?" I was truly interested. He was always flaunting her so why break up with her?

They all tensed. I looked at them oddly. Jasper answered carefully

"Kate liked another guy and Edward likes another girl but she's…taken."

They all looked down.

"Oh, that's too bad. Who's the girl?"

"Umm we don't know exactly." Emmett said.

"You guys you obviously know since you are all down about it."

They all avoided my gaze.

"Bella are you that blind!?" Alice asked me.

"What are you talking about!?"

"EDWARD IS IN LOVE WITH—" She was cut off.

"ALICE SHUT UP!" Edward appeared and glared at her.

"Edward she should know!"

"No Alice it's my problem and I will deal with it!"

"You aren't dealing with it though Edward! Are you ever going to deal with it!?"

"Maybe Alice, right now I need to think things out."

I looked at them strangely. What were they talking about?! What did it have to do with me?

With that Edward left. Alice looked even sadder than before and the rest went to comfort her. Blake came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella let's go to class."

I nodded and said good-bye to all of them.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

I was frustrated. Alice said that Bella should be back from her date in a few minutes. Hopefully it went horrible. I know that's wrong to say but I wanted-no-needed Bella.

Blake's car came into view and for a few moments it just sat there. Then I rushed downstairs. Bella had gotten out and so did Blake.

We watched them talk on the porch. Then it looked like Bella called Blake back. She wrapped her pale, slender arms around his neck and lightly pecked his mouth.

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. So it was impossible, Bella and I weren't meant to be. I felt all their gazes on me as Bella came into view.

"Umm hi?" She said awkwardly.

"Did you two kiss?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we are um going out." Bella said.

They looked at me and then to Bella. I couldn't stand being in the same room knowing she'd never be together and that I loved her.

Yes I loved Bella Swan. As I realized this I stormed up the stairs. I loved Bella yet we couldn't be together because she was with Blake now.

I sat in my room listening to Clair De Lune. It was the only thing making me relax right now. I made up my mind while listening to it. I would have to stay away from Bella. If I was around her I would probably do something stupid.

I couldn't ruin her relationship especially since she didn't want me.

Jasper and Emmett came upstairs.

"Edward are you okay man?" Emmett asked.

"No." I replied curtly.

Jasper sighed.

"So what are you going to do now Edward? Are you going to dodge her and just try to stay away? Are you going to run? Why don't you try to be friends with her and maybe she'll realize she likes you too. Don't over think this." Jasper told me.

I snorted.

"Jasper that's the problem I _always _over think things and Jazz I don't just like her. I love her. I know she's the one for me."

Emmett's mouth made an audible drop and Jasper let out a breath.

"Dude you love my sister." Emmett stated the obvious.

"Yes Em but I'm never going to be with her."

"Edward why don't you fight for her!?"

"Guy's she doesn't even like me! I'm not going to fight for her when I know I'm going to lose!"

The kept telling me not to give up and finally just settled on leaving me for peace and quiet telling me not to choose wrongly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a week. A whole week that Bella and Blake had been going out and that I had avoided her.

Jasper and Emmett weren't thrilled that I was choosing "wrong" in their opinion. Alice and Rosalie were just upset and now even Bella was noticing it.

I watched as Bella turned on them today.

"Okay what did I do!? I can't take this anymore! It's been a week and all of you are driving me crazy!!" Bella yelled to them.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Alice asked glumly.

"You know what if you don't want to hang out with me just tell me! I can't keep waiting for you guys to make up your mind! Do you not like Blake or something?!"

Bella looked sad at the thought that they might not want to hang out with her. How wrong she was. She also looked very annoyed. It almost brought a smile to my face.

"Oh Bella NO! Of course we want to hang out with you! We also like Blake it's just were a little…sad that Edward broke up with…Kate. He just hasn't been the same and it's got us down." Rosalie said.

_Way to go Rosalie_. I thought bitterly. That was the understatement of the year. Her next words broke my already broken heart more.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry; I forgot that he did that. Why did he break up with her? I thought they were a perfect couple?"

She forgot about it? Great she doesn't even care enough to think about my broken heart even though it's not over Kate.

They all tensed. _Way to be inconspicuous, like Bella doesn't realize you all tensed._ I thought to myself. Jasper answered carefully

"Kate liked another guy and Edward likes another girl but she's…taken."

They all looked down. Wow Jasper way to put that. Now all she had to do was think of the girls who were taken. Secretly I think Jazz was hoping she'd figure it out. Bella kept a confused face though.

"Oh, that's too bad. Who's the girl?"

You.

"Umm we don't know exactly." Emmett said.

_Yeah you guys defiantly don't know_. I thought sarcastically.

"You guys you obviously know since you are all down about it."

They all avoided her gaze. Did they really think that she wouldn't know that they all knew?

"Bella are you that blind!?" Alice asked her.

Oh no! Alice please don't.

"What are you talking about!?" she yelled to her,

"EDWARD IS IN LOVE WITH—" I cut her off.

"ALICE SHUT UP!" I said as I appeared and glared at her.

"Edward she should know!"

"No Alice it's my problem and I will deal with it!"

"You aren't dealing with it though Edward! Are you ever going to deal with it!?"

"Maybe Alice, right now I need to think things out."

I walked away again. I still saw Blake come up and wrap his arms around Bella's waist though. I clenched my fists.

I walked into my class. Who knew how long I was going to avoid Bella. I was only a sophomore. Bella would probably break up with him sooner or later. Maybe Blake would do it. I probably should do what Jazz told me to but I was too stubborn to actually let him know that he was right.

I didn't know how long I would actually wait. I didn't know those would be the most miserable months off my entire life.

**So did you guys love it? Hate it? Please Review and tell me! Kellmett2 you better love this or I will personally hurt you tomorrow for rushing me to do this chapter! Love ya! Thanks and REVIEW!!**

**-Kt**


	8. Ignorance is Bliss Until You Have a Brok

**Sorry for the long no update again. It's been a long week and I've had so many ideas to put but not the right one so here it is and I will either post another chapter along this one today or tomorrow!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this!**

**Chapter eight: Ignorance is Bliss Until You Have a Broken Heart.**

**EPOV**

Junior year. I was dying in the inside. Bella and Blake are still together. It's been a year and a half now. Were almost seniors and I've avoided Bella for so long. Every night I hear the same speech from Alice. She tells me to talk to Bella become friends with her! Yeah that's the best idea ever! Why not become friends with her and break my heart more!

Currently I was "dating" Tanya, Kate's sister. I just needed a distraction. Alice was disgusted that according to her I turned into a player just because I was chicken of actually trying to fight for Bella.

Bella and I have biology together and just my luck she happens to sit next to me. I only talk to her when we have a lab to do. Alice once told me that Bella thought we'd become friends by sitting next to each other, clearly I wasn't about to let that happen.

I was in my room listening to music. Downstairs Alice had all of them over. It was another of her conquests to try to get me to talk to Bella. I decided I would surprise her and go and talk to everyone but Bella and Blake. I can't stand to even think of their names together.

Alice saw me walking down the stairs and gasped.

"Edward!! You decided to come downstairs!!"

_No duh Alice. _I thought. I decided to play with her a little bit.

"Yeah Alice I came to get a glass of water."

Alice pouted.

"Oh, ok I guess we'll just leave you be."

I chuckled at her.

She looked at me and frowned.

"Edward go get your water and leave like you always do."

"What if I don't want to leave?" I teased her.

"Edward stop playing games!!"

"Who said I was playing games?"

Emmett was trying not to laugh and Rose was hiding her giggles while Jazz shook his head at all of my antics. I didn't dare look at Bella and Blake.

"Edward Anthony Cullen do not play your games with me!"

"Alice I'm not trying to play games with you! I'm clearly just stating that I want to stay here with you guys after I get my water."

"Then get your water! While your doing that why don't you break up with Tanya!?!"

I sighed aggravated. She was always trying to make me break up with what ever "girlfriend" I had at the time.

"Alice I'm not going to break up with Tanya. Why don't you like her anyway? Everyone else seems to be fine with her?" Biggest lie of the century. I didn't even like her.

"ARRRGGG!!! Edward! She's a conceited girl who only likes herself and anyone who loves her. She likes only the hottest guys! She throws herself at everyone and she isn't even pretty! She has a fake 'nice' attitude but really she has the worst attitude and she is so mean and you know it! Everyone else does not like her! Ask them their opinions of your 'girlfriend'!" Alice actually used air quotes.

"Fine what are everyone else's opinions on Tanya?"

"Well I have to agree with Alice, Edward." Jazz said.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me like a two year old.

"Well I also agree with Alice." Rosalie said.

"She's okay to me but she really is a horrible person Edward." Emmett said.

Alice was giving everyone high fives.

"Yeah Edward she is mean." Blake said. I half turned to see him.

In other words I saw him but not her. Alice started to shake her head. Hopefully she wouldn't answer.

"Fine Alice everyone says she's a horrible person!"

Alice looked over where she was standing. I didn't follow her gaze. She huffed.

"Bella didn't give her answer!" Alice told me.

Well of course Bella didn't give her answer! I didn't want to her amazing voice and have my heart shatter. Really the only reason I'm not curled up in a ball is because I ignore her completely. Otherwise I'd be useless.

"Yes well you all seem to have the same opinion so she doesn't need to voice it."

"What if she wanted to!?" Alice was taking this too far.

"Alice stop. I'm not breaking up with her."

I started to walk to the kitchen.

"Honestly what do **YOU **see in her Edward?" Came Bella's sweet voice.

I froze. What do I answer her or do I act like I didn't hear her? I was a coward so I walked into the kitchen.

"Edward! Bella asked you something!" Alice yelled to me.

Really Alice like I didn't know!

"Sorry, I didn't hear her." I called back. Hopefully she'd leave it. Knowing my sister though, she wouldn't leave it.

"She asked what you saw in Tanya!"

"Well she's nice to me." I said.

I downed my water. Only Alice could make this nice gathering a horrible one.

"Edward get in here!"

I sighed and went in the room. Blake was no where to be seen, Emmett was gone too.

"Emmett and Blake went to get pizza. Now why did you ignore Bella!?"

"Alice I was in the kitchen, I didn't hear her."

"Stop lying Edward! You heard her! Now tell her why you always ignore her! She's even in your Biology class for Pete's sake!! You can't say that you don't see her! She sits at lunch with us and she is here almost all the time!! You just hide in your room! I'm tired of waiting for you to 'explain' you just keep avoiding the topic! If I don't get you to explain right now you will never tell her!"

"Alice, I have nothing to say to Bella." It hurt saying her name out loud.

"That's why I ignore her!" I finished.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP EDWARD!!" Alice basically screeched at me.

"Edward, why don't you have anything to say to me? What did I do?" Bella asked.

It was now or never. Alice would never forgive me if I left now.

"Bella I—"

"WE ARE BACK!!!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house.

I took that distraction as my get away and that its just another reason Bella and I don't belong together. If we did then I would have time to tell her everything or at least the first sentence.

I needed to get out. I guess I would call Tanya take her out to dinner get her back by 9:30 and then go to my meadow.

I slipped into my Volvo and sped off.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Edward had finally joined us. I tried to keep my eyes away from him but I couldn't. I just wanted to find out why he hated me so much! Alice said it was nothing to do with hating me. That couldn't be true.

He didn't even let me answer his question about Tanya. So I voiced my question and he acted like he didn't hear me.

"Emmett, Blake I ordered pizza's can you pick them up?" Alice asked them. They nodded and walked off.

"Alice honestly, he hates me! He didn't even answer my question!"

She just shook her head at me.

"Edward! Bella asked you something!" Alice yelled to him.

I sighed. She always tried to get him to talk to me. When was she going to see he didn't want to?

"Sorry, I didn't hear her." He called back

"Well she's nice to me." He said.

"Edward get in here!" Alice yelled.

Edward walked in the room. He looked around at everyone but me.

"Emmett and Blake went to get pizza. Now why did you ignore Bella!?" Alice demanded.

"Alice I was in the kitchen, I didn't hear her." He said lamely.

"Stop lying Edward! You heard her! Now tell her why you always ignore her! She's even in your Biology class for Pete's sake!! You can't say that you don't see her! She sits at lunch with us and she is here almost all the time!! You just hide in your room! I'm tired of waiting for you to 'explain' you just keep avoiding the topic! If I don't get you to explain right now you will never tell her!"

"Alice, I have nothing to say to Bella that's why I ignore her!"

I wish Alice would leave it. Clearly he has nothing to say to me. What does he have to explain anyway?

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP EDWARD!!" Alice basically screeched at him.

I decided to break their fight.

"Edward, why don't you have anything to say to me? What did I do?" I asked.

Edward looked pained. He opened his mouth and started to say something.

"Bella I—"

"WE ARE BACK!!!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house.

Edward closed his mouth. I watched as he ran to the garage. Emmett sure knew when to come into the house. Alice looked ready to kill someone as soon as she saw Edward had run away. Jazz was shaking his head and Rose looked down. Emmett and Blake looked at everyone.

"What's wrong? Where's Edward?" My Blake asked.

"Nothing it doesn't matter anymore!" Alice threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room.

Jasper followed and Emmett and Blake put the boxes of pizza down. Blake wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay Bella? You look quite shaken."

"I'm fine Blake. Just confused." I half smiled at him before I gave him a peck on the lips to silence him.

Blake turned it into a full kiss.

"EWW! Bella! I do not want to see my sister making out with her boyfriend!" Emmett playfully scolded us.

"Sorry Emmett."

We turned and followed him to the pizza. I guess Edward really didn't have anything to say to me.

**How was it? So I'll try and get that new chapter up later tonight or tomorrow! And 1908 here's your shout out that I guess I'll give you since you are my cousin. Thanks for supporting me in every fanfict!!! Is that good for you? Lol **

**-Kt**


	9. Flashbacks and Verbal Fights!

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I was supposed to! Apparently I had to clean for New Years. So I hope this is long enough to satisfy most of you. Please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM**

**Chapter 9: Flashbacks and Verbal Fights!!**

**BPOV**

It's been a month since the confrontment of Edward. Alice decided that since he didn't come back and tell me that she would. So began my misery. Alice told me that Edward really liked me and that he has been in so much pain because I wouldn't talk to him.

I told her that wasn't true. She spent a half hour going over things he did that showed that he liked me. She wouldn't give up until I told her that I needed to process all the information. I thought back to when she told me.

"_Bella come here now!" Alice said as she went up her stairs to her room._

_I sighed and followed her._

_Alice sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her showing that she wanted me to sit._

"_Alice I really don't see what were doing." I told her once I sat down._

"_Now you listen to me! NO INTERUPTIONS UNLESS I WANT YOU TO TALK!!"_

"_Fine."_

_I just really wanted to see what she was going to say._

"_Okay so I know that two years ago you didn't have a problem with Edward. You really liked him as far as I could tell. Also he liked you. Actually he still likes you. So I don't see why you would talk to all of us but just decide that you weren't going to talk to Edward. That my friend really put him down. _

"_Then instead of trying to talk to him you avoid him. That also hurt him too, so Edward thought that you really hated him. Honestly Bella this part even hurts me when you decided to go out with Blake. No offense to Blake but I don't see you two as a really good couple. I see my best friend using another guy so she doesn't have to admit that she likes another guy because of an incident that turned out to be a big misunderstanding."_

_I looked at her incredulously. I went to speak but she held up her hand._

"_Bella patience, I'm not done. I think that because you were starting to really trust Edward and like him that when you thought your mom was correct it hurt your opinion of Edward being really good. So when you found out that this was all wrong you felt really stupid and didn't want to face Edward. First you went into your little depression and once you came out of it you couldn't take actually talking to Edward about it so you went for the next best thing as soon as a guy asked you out you said yes._

"_You found out that this guy was really nice and then you found out that he would be one of those guys who stayed in long relationships. Now you are in a long relationship with him just to hide that you like my brother. Bella honestly you are not only hurting Edward and yourself, you are hurting the rest of us. We hate how you totally don't look that into Blake and Edward turned into a womanizer so he doesn't have to see with Blake all the time._

"_If you don't believe me ask anyone of our friends and how did you not get it when Jazz said that the girl Edward liked wasn't available because they were _**taken!! **_Bella! Edward really likes you!!!!!_

"_How do you not see this!!??" Alice finished and let out a huge breath._

_I was silent. Alice was lying, she had to be._

"_Bella please tell me that you know this."_

"_Alice I-he doesn't like me. Just don't say that."_

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!! I AM NOT LYING TO YOU!!" Alice screamed in my face._

"_Alice I think I need to go home and process all this."_

_She looked in my eyes and nodded. I ran to my house across the street, this was not happening._

I was sitting on my bed. Blake was pacing the floor in front of me. He said that he needed to talk to me.

"Bella do you like me?"

"Of course! How can you think that I don't!"

"Bella I know you like me but I think that you only like me as a friend. I-you-it seems like you really just are avoiding something and I think that you are avoiding Edward."

"Not you too! Blake please I don't!"

"Bella you do. Just think of the past month and you'll see that we've been growing apart!"

I did what he said.

_I was sitting at lunch. Blake next to me and Alice on my other side. Edward sat across from me. I was done eating and so was he. Blake was having a conversation with Emmett on sports so I was left to just sit and think._

_I looked at Edward stupidly. I noticed how green his eyes were. They seemed to have gotten even greener since the last time I looked into his eyes. They were like emeralds. Suddenly his locked eyes with mine. I held his gaze unable to look away. I wasn't aware of anyone else but Edward. _

_The emotions that I had repressed were resurfacing. Alice was right I did like Edward but I couldn't admit to that after all I had down. Obviously we weren't meant to be. Edward looked pained. I was searching his eyes and I saw the pain, the hurt and happiness was in there now. I saw my favorite crooked smile appear._

_Then a hand waved in front of my face._

"_Bella!"_

_I looked to Alice who called me. She had a knowing look on her face. I asked her what and she said never mind. Edward had gotten up and threw his tray out. I looked to Alice again and she whispered to me._

"_You two had been staring into each others eyes for ten minutes. I'm surprised I was the only one to see it. I had to get you out of it before Blake saw. Still think that I'm lying to you?" She smiled._

"_Alice I don't. I don't know what that was but I don't like him!"_

_Alice frowned._

"_I wouldn't bet against me Bella."_

I started to frown as I thought back again.

_Alice had Rose and me over. We had decided to go swim in their indoor pool. Emmett and Jazz were with Edward somewhere in the house. Blake was out of town for the weekend._

"_Bella come on!" Alice had given me a midnight blue bikini to wear._

_I thought it was a little too skimpy and wouldn't fit me._

"_Bella it will fit! Just come out here please!"_

_I walked out and Alice jumped up and down, screeching. Rose nodded on approval._

_I sighed and walked with my towel around my waist to the pool with Alice chatting away. We got in the pool and decided that we should play something._

"_Volleyball!" Alice shouted._

"_Alice, I'll end up owing you something new if we play. How about a good game of Marco polo?"_

_Alice pouted and then brightened up. _

"_Bella you have to get in first." Rose teased me._

"_I am, I just want to get used to the water first."_

"_Oh just jump in!" Alice shouted. _

"_I would hurry too Bella." Rose said as she started to laugh._

_I was confused._

"_Why?"_

"_LET'S GO BELLA!!" _

"_OH NO!!!!" _

_I was picked up and thrown in the water by Emmett. Alice and Rose were cracking up when I surfaced. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and Jazz was quietly laughing in his hand. I saw Edward grinning._

_I blushed red and looked down._

"_Aww Bella don't be sad, now we all can play with you guys and you gave us free entertainment with your expression." Jazz told me as he and Edward jumped in._

"_Thanks Jazz that's going to make me feel so much better!" I said sarcastically. _

_We were now playing Marco polo and Edward was it. He had efficiently trapped me in the corner and I still had to mumble the polo part. He was almost close enough to touch me and I knew I was going to be it._

_All the others had amused expressions on their faces and I was glaring. Edward finally pressed up against me and whispered in my war._

"_You are it Bella."_

_He opened up his eyes and they were smoldering. I almost forgot to breathe._

"_I like the bikini by the way." He moved away from me and I blushed deep red._

I blushed at that memory and went into another one at the same day.

"_HIDE AND SEEK TIME!!" Alice shouted._

"_Alice we're still in our bathing suits!" I complained. _

_I had control of my breathing by then and Alice just smirked._

"_I know now lets go! Emmett you are it!"_

_I sighed and started to decide where I would hide. _

_Emmett was done counting and I still couldn't find a good hiding spot where my bikini didn't give me away. I was in Edwards's room when I was pulled into the closet. Being myself I fell down and brought whoever was with me down on top of me._

_I blushed in the darkness when I realized that it was Edward. I heard his steady breathing above me._

"_Still clumsy Bella?" He whispered. I could feel the heat from his body above me._

"_It's not a disease so it doesn't go away Edward. Yes I'm still clumsy." I whispered back._

"_Well you could have gotten over it. I wouldn't know since you don't talk to me."_

_He got off me and sat in the corner of his closet. I went to the other corner and bit my lip. Edward let out a huge breath._

"_Don't do that Bella." He said harshly. I stopped and looked down._

"_I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't have stopped talking to you."_

"_It doesn't matter anymore Bella."_

_We were still whispering but it seemed louder since everything was quiet in the house. Emmett must be looking for us then quietly._

"_How does it not matter anymore!?"_

"_You have Blake and are probably going to get married and be happy with him. If you don't get married to him then it will be some one else! Some else who isn't- never mind."_

_He looked away. I want letting him get away that easy though._

"_Who isn't who Edward!?"_

"_Let it go Bella."_

"_No tell me!"_

"_Bella it doesn't matter so forget it."_

_We were barely a centimeter away from each other and if we moved any closer we would kiss. Edward seemed to notice this too._

"_Why won't you tell me?"_

"_You don't want to hear it Bella."_

_His eyes were smoldering again but they looked sad._

"_Please tell me."_

"_Bella I can't. You already hate me."_

_I blushed and bit my lip._

"_Edward I don't hate you. I'm sorry if I made that impression on you. I kind of like you actually." I was staring in his eyes._

_He started to lean in and whispered right before my lips._

"_Someone who isn't me Bella. I really-"_

"_Found you! Oh crap." Emmett said._

_I realized that we looked like we were about to kiss and Edward was still about to tell me something. Then I remembered Blake. I jumped up and ran._

_Everyone was in the room following Emmett around and I heard Alice and Rosalie following me. I threw on my t-shirt and shorts and stumbled down the stairs and out the door slamming it behind me._

_I went to my room locked the door and replayed what happened. I almost cheated on Blake. I started to cry. I couldn't like Edward I really couldn't._

Blake was looking at me expectantly.

I looked down. Things got really awkward between Edward and me after our almost kiss. I wouldn't talk to him besides a hello and everyone looked sad whenever they saw us.

"Bella we are breaking up. You obviously like Edward and I cant take it anymore. Bella also I-I have to tell you something. I well I really like Amber and I'm going to date her soon."

I looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, you cheated on me?!"

"Not really its just Amber and I like each other and were just waiting for you and me to break up."

I couldn't look at him.

"Just go Blake."

He took one last look and left. Yep he defiantly cheated on me. I walked to Alice's house. She wasn't downstairs so I looked upstairs.

**EPOV**

I heard some one in the house. I saw Bella walking around. Alice and my parents went out so I didn't know why she was here.

Well I guess it was the best time to tell her that Blake had been cheating on her for a month.

"Bella." I said as I grabbed her arm.

"Oh Edward. Is Alice here?"

"No, but I need to talk to you." I pulled her into my room.

"Bella I-Blake has been cheating on you for a month."

"I know we just broke up, wait a month!?"

"Yes."

I didn't expect Bella to explode on me.

"YOU KNEW FOR A WHOLE MONTH THAT HE WAS CHEATING ON ME AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!?" She shouted.

This made my temper flare.

"BELLA YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU!!?" I shouted back.

She blushed but then looked angry again.

"WELL IM SORRY! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THOUGH!?"

"I DON'T THINK I CAN ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY NOW! I FOUND THEM IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM!"

"OH. WELL WHY CANT YOU ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!?" She looked really mad now.

"WELL BELLA LETS SEE. EVERYTIME YOU APOLOGIZE YOU END UP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S ARMS!! SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT!?"

"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU IF I DATE SOMEONE!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I couldn't stand it anymore and just needed to say it.

Both of us were breathing hard.

"What?" Bella asked quietly.

"I love you Bella and always will love you."

"No, you don't Edward."

I looked at her coldly.

"I do and I'll prove it."

I moved across the room and gently cupped her cheek. I pressed me lips to hers and the sparks flew. Bella hesitated and then her lips were moving against mine.

I was in pure heaven then Bella pulled away.

"N-no Ed-Edward you don't love me." She said and blushed.

"Bella I do! I just showed you I do! Why are you denying it?"

"You never wanted me! You don't like me. You easily moved on to Kate and then all those other girls! I'm, not going to be one of those one week flings you have Edward!"

She turned around and froze. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and my parents were watching us.

Bella gasped and pushed herself out threw everyone. Everyone turned to stare at me once the door closed.

"Edward what happened?" Emmett asked.

Just like I said. Bella apologizes and runs. Isn't my life spectacular?

**I hope that this was good for you! Please review and I might have the next chapter out tomorrow.**

**-Kt**


	10. No No No!

**Okay I'm seriously done promising chapters the next day because something always comes up. So here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything.**

**Chapter Ten: NO! NO! NO!!!**

**EPOV**

"_N-no Ed-Edward you don't love me." She said and blushed._

"_Bella I do! I just showed you I do! Why are you denying it?"_

"_You never wanted me! You don't like me. You easily moved on to Kate and then all those other girls! I'm, not going to be one of those one week flings you have Edward!"_

_She turned around and froze. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and my parents were watching us._

_Bella gasped and pushed herself out threw everyone. Everyone turned to stare at me once the door closed._

"_Edward what happened?" Emmett asked._

_Just like I said. Bella apologizes and runs. Isn't my life spectacular?_

"Edward please tell us what happened." Esme asked for the tenth time.

I kept replaying what Bella had told me before she fled. Why can't she believe me?

"Edward dude it's getting late and I need to go see if my sister is okay but I need you to tell me what happened before I go because Bella will never tell me." Emmett said.

"What do you want me to say!? You guys saw it from when I told her I loved her all the way until she left! So what do you want me to say!?" I yelled at them.

"Well Edward why was Bella here and why was she kissing you? She has a boyfriend." Alice said angrily.

Oops forgot about that.

"They broke up and she came to find you…" I started going into the flashback again telling them from the beginning what happened.

_I heard some one in the house. I saw Bella walking around. Alice and my parents went out so I didn't know why she was here._

_Well I guess it was the best time to tell her that Blake had been cheating on her for a month._

"_Bella." I said as I grabbed her arm._

"_Oh Edward. Is Alice here?"_

"_No, but I need to talk to you." I pulled her into my room._

"_Bella I-Blake has been cheating on you for a month."_

"_I know we just broke up, wait a month!?"_

"_Yes."_

_I didn't expect Bella to explode on me._

"_YOU KNEW FOR A WHOLE MONTH THAT HE WAS CHEATING ON ME AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!?" She shouted._

_This made my temper flare._

"_BELLA YOU WOULDN'T EVEN TALK TO ME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU!!?" I shouted back._

_She blushed but then looked angry again._

"_WELL IM SORRY! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT THOUGH!?"_

"_I DON'T THINK I CAN ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY NOW! I FOUND THEM IN THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM!"_

"_OH. WELL WHY CANT YOU ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!?" She looked really mad now._

"_WELL BELLA LETS SEE. EVERYTIME YOU APOLOGIZE YOU END UP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME INTO SOMEONE ELSE'S ARMS!! SO HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT!?"_

"_WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU IF I DATE SOMEONE!?"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I couldn't stand it anymore and just needed to say it._

_Both of us were breathing hard._

"_What?" Bella asked quietly._

"_I love you Bella and always will love you."_

"_No, you don't Edward."_

_I looked at her coldly._

"_I do and I'll prove it."_

_I moved across the room and gently cupped her cheek. I pressed me lips to hers and the sparks flew. Bella hesitated and then her lips were moving against mine._

_I was in pure heaven then Bella pulled away._

"_N-no Ed-Edward you don't love me." She said and blushed._

"_Bella I do! I just showed you I do! Why are you denying it?"_

"_You never wanted me! You don't like me. You easily moved on to Kate and then all those other girls! I'm, not going to be one of those one week flings you have Edward!"_

They all stared at me. Emmett's mouth was open, Jazz looked like he had been smacked and Rose looked shocked to the death. My parents were staring between me and Alice.

I was scared. Alice was red in the face and looked ready to explode.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU KNEW THAT BLAKE WAS CHEATING ON BELLA AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL HER!?" She screamed at me.

I was thinking about running right now.

"Alice she never talked to me and it wasn't my place to tell her." I said calmly. Hoping that she'd calm down, of course I was wrong and she just got madder.

"EDWARD YOU COULDVE TOLD ME! I WOULDVE HELPED BELLA OUT AND THEN MAYBE YOU WOULD BE WITH HER RIGHT NOW!!! BUT NO! YOU ARE THE IDIOT AND DECIDE TO TELL HER THAT SHES BEEN CHEATED ON FOR A MONTH AFTER SHE BREAKS UP WITH THE GUY!!

"OH MY FAVORITE PART IS WHERE YOU DATE SO MANY GIRLS BUT ALWAYS TELL ME THAT IT WONT COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU! SO THEN YOU TELL BELLA YOU LOVE HER BUT SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU BECAUSE SHE THINKS THAT SHE'LL BE ONE OF YOUR WEEK FLINGS AND THEN YOU'LL DUMP HER!

"EVEN THOUGH BELLA PROBABLY WOULD LOVE TO DATE YOU IF YOU WERE THE GUY SHE MET HER FRESHMEN YEAR!!! EDWARD I'VE SEEN YOU MAKE SO MANY MISTAKES BUT THIS HAS TO BE THE MOST STUPID AND HURTFUL ONE YET!! ALSO REMEMBER THAT THIS ISNT JUST HURTING YOU!

"THIS IS HURTING BELLA TOO! SHE IS MOST LIKELY DEVASTATED AND IS PROBABLY DENYING THAT SHE LOVES YOU LIKE SHE ALWAYS DOES!" Alice took a deep breath.

"YOU. ARE. AN. IDIOT!!!!!!!" She screamed right in my face then walked no more like stalked out the front door over to the Swan household.

Literally one minute later we heard Alice scream again.

We ran out to the front porch only to see Alice fuming. She ran up to me and slapped me and gave me a piece of paper.

"**Hello everyone I have no idea when you will find this but anyway I need to get out. I need to figure everything out so I'm leaving for a while until I figure this out. I'm really sorry I just don't know what I'm doing and I need to get a clear view on this so I need to leave Forks. I'll call you once I know where I am headed and other than that I don't want anyone to call me I need a break from EVERYTHING meaning everyone I love and care about too. I again am sorry that I'm hurting you but it's for the best. I went to tell Charlie so don't worry he knows. Oh and its not all Edwards fault. It's only like a little bit; if you want to blame someone blame me. I love all of you and will hopefully see you soon.**

**Love,**

**Bella"**

She left. Bella left town and it was partially my fault. Great no wonder Alice slapped me. The others grabbed the paper and started reading.

Emmett's face dropped dramatically and he looked like he was about to cry. Rose looked down then went to comfort Emmett. Jasper looked at me then Alice and went to restrain her. He looked pained. Alice was beyond words. She looked like she wanted to kill me and then cry. Esme and Carlisle looked away from all of us.

"I'll go call everyone else." Esme whispered.

I looked down and bit my lip. I knew Bella ran away from me but usually she stayed in town. Now she was off to some other place and might not come back until we are all in college.

Eventually everyone went home once Charlie came. He confirmed our fears when he said Bella had come to him and asked to leave for a while.

He let her go because it looked like she really needed to go. She had an idea where she was going but she didn't tell him where. She also promised to call.

I felt like I was dying. I couldn't take this anymore! How many times was Bella going to be ripped away from me!? I just wanted our happy ever after but it looked like we weren't going to get it.

**(A.N. sorry but I need to tell you that I'm going to be switching all the POV's so you see how everyone is taking this and you'll see what Bella told Charlie but there will be no Bella POV until next chapter.)**

**EmmettPOV**

I am the kind of guy who makes a joke about everything. I make everyone laugh and cheer them up, but even I know there are times that you don't joke about it. One of those times is now.

My twin sister Bella who it seems like I just got into my life is leaving…again. She's been here for almost two years now and she just wrote a letter saying that she might not come back.

Why!? I want my sister to be here with me! I want to be able to make her blush and tell her she's a dork for reading books for "fun".

I felt like I was going to cry. Rosalie wrapped her arms around me to comfort me. I was beyond comfort though. Bella was gone.

GONE! I want someone to tell me why! I looked into my Rose's eyes. She looked just as heartbroken as me.

"I'm sorry Emmett." She barely choked out before her held tears started to fall.

I wiped away her tears. Bella was like a sister to Rose. I made a promise to myself once that I would make them sisters. I was planning on marrying Rosalie. I rubbed her shoulders and she let herself fall so I was holding her.

"I'm sorry Emmett I should be comforting you but Bella she means so much I cant take it." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shh Rose its okay. I want you to feel better before anything else. Just calm down." She nodded.

I should take my own advice but I couldn't. My sister was gone; I thought life was getting better. How wrong I was.

**RosaliePOV**

Emmett had eventually picked me up and led me into the house. I was crying uncontrollably but I couldn't help it. Bella was like the sister I never had.

I should be helping Emmett and it ended up Emmett started to cry softly and we both were wiping each other's tears away.

Alice and Jasper were on the other couch staring into each other's eyes while the tears fell silently. They were glistening on their cheeks but they were just holding each other's gaze and hands.

All the parents were in the other room probably hiding their tears so we wouldn't see them at their weakest. Edward was doing nothing. He was sitting on a chair staring blankly at the T.V., which was off.

I looked back to Emmett who stared back at me. He lent in to kiss me.

I felt all his emotions in this kiss. It was horrible but amazing at the same time. All Emmett's pain was also mine and we were letting each other know that we were there for each other.

Why did this happen? I was so close to my happy ever after.

**JasperPOV**

Alice and I were still staring into each other's eyes and hold hands. Emmett and Rose just started a make out session. Usually I would have told them get a room but I knew that was their way of letting each other know that they were there for each other. Just like how I was staring into Alice's eyes, we both knew that we would get through it with each other's company.

I saw Edward flinch when Rose and Emmett started making out. I felt horrible. The girl he wanted ran from him. Here we were telling our other halves that everything was going to be okay and Edward had no one.

I gave Alice a peck on the lips and got up to go help Edward. He looked like a mess and I had a pretty good idea of how he felt even though I couldn't feel his emotions. If I could know his emotions I'm pretty sure he was in denial and that he was hurt so much he wouldn't be able to tell us.

"Edward do you need anything?" I asked him.

He looked at me sadly.

"Bella. I need Bella but she doesn't want me. She will never want me and she's just going to go find another man and marry him and be happy. I won't ever be happy because I don't have Bella." Edward looked back to the T.V.

I knew he was done talking to me. I went back to Alice. I sighed. I would defiantly be talking to Bella when she got back. I knew Bella loved Edward back. She was just afraid of admitting it.

I pecked Alice on the lips again. She started to sob now and I just held her. I knew she needed me to be strong for her.

I could imagine the pain Emmett was going through. I considered Bella my other sister. This hurt beyond words. If only Bella would walk through the door now and saw I'm sorry, it would all be okay.

I was kidding myself though. Bella didn't do that last time so she wouldn't do it this time. Last time. I cringed at the word. Last time Bella left she was gone for two years. Please if anything was to happen don't let Bella be gone for two years.

I just want the and then they lived happily ever after part to come.

**AlicePOV**

Bella was gone. Gone. There's nothing else to say. The girl who felt like my sister is gone and I might not see her for a long time.

Jasper went and talked to Edward and then I couldn't take it. I let all my tears fall and leaned into Jazz. He just held me and he cringed at one point. I knew he was thinking about how Bella left last time.

Why couldn't Bella and Edward sort out this and then get together.

This happy ever after needs to come and it needs to come now.

**CharliePOV**

My little girl left. I was telling the others about what she said.

"_Dad we need to talk and quickly." Bella told me._

"_What's wrong honey?!" I started to panic._

"_Nothing dad I- well a lot is wrong I just need to leave for a while. I need to sort out everything and need time out of Forks and to myself. I love you dad. Please can you get me to the airport? If I'm staying longer than a few weeks ill send for my car. I have an idea of where I am going."_

_I listened to her in silence. She was leaving again. This time I was scared. I had to let her go. _

"_Of course honey. Just let me know where you go and how long you think you are going to be once you get there okay? I love you Isabella."_

_She nodded and looked close to tears._

_I drove her to the airport in silence. She grabbed her two suit cases and left me._

_I just let my daughter go. I hurried back to my car and drove home. I needed to tell the others._

They all broke into tears. I knew this was hard on them too. I kept myself strong for Emmett. He needed me to be strong. Oh who am I kidding!?

No! No! No! Why did Bella leave!!!? We needed a happy ever after here pronto.

**Hope you liked it! See you next time!!!**

**-Kt**


	11. Time Will Tell Me

**Alright here you go. Review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I am in fact not S.M. who owns all of this.**

**Chapter eleven: Time Will Tell Me**

**BPOV**

I felt horrible. As soon as I realized I wasn't alone with Edward I ran. I couldn't take it knowing that he had just kissed me and I was probably going to be another one of those I just want to try you out flings. I ran to my house and was packing. I didn't know why I was packing but I was.

I sighed and sat down. What the heck was wrong with me!? All I could think of was Edwards's lips on mine. Then I knew what I had to do. I knew everyone was going to hate me so much but I had to leave and just figure everything out. I wrote a note to them telling them that I basically needed time to sort everything out.

I finished my packing and started to leave. I was about to put everything in my car but I couldn't do it. They would think I was leaving forever. I just needed to sort everything out. So I started to walk to the police station. Then I would ask Charlie to drive me to the airport. I had no clue where I was going at this point.

I got to the station and they let me go to my dad. I was pretty close to tears right about now. Deep down I knew Edward meant what he said but I was too stupid and stubborn to acknowledge it.

I walked up to my dad.

"Dad we need to talk and quickly." I told him.

"What's wrong honey?!" He started to panic.

"Nothing dad I- well a lot is wrong I just need to leave for a while. I need to sort out everything and need time out of Forks and to myself. I love you dad. Please can you get me to the airport? If I'm staying longer than a few weeks ill send for my car. I have an idea of where I am going."

He listened to me then looked pained. I did know where I was going now.

"Of course honey. Just let me know where you go and how long you think you are going to be once you get there okay? I love you Isabella."

I nodded at what he said and I almost cried.

He drove me to the airport in silence then let me go. I walked up to the person at the desk.

"When is your first flight to Florida?" I asked politely.

"It's in two hours we have three seats left. So you want a ticket?" She asked me.

"Yes please."

"Alright then here you go." She handed me my ticket and I walked away.

I needed to call Phil. He picked up after two rings.

"Bella?"

"Hey. Could I maybe come stay with you for a little bit? I have the ticket and everything. I just need to figure out some things."

"Of course Bella. When do you need me to pick you up?"

"Tomorrow morning. Is that fine?"

"Yes that's fine. I'll see you soon Bells."

"Bye Phil."

I hung up and went to sit down. I was so tired. This was all so confusing. I sighed and heard someone sit next to me.

"Tough day?" a boy about my age asked me.

"You have no idea." I stated bitterly.

He chuckled.

"Where are you headed?"

"Sunny Florida. Yippee!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Me too. Where did you come from? I was in Seattle."

"The almighty Forks. Is this like an interrogation?"

"Nope I'm just riding alone and it looks like you are too so I thought I would come talk to you. You looked pretty down too and a gorgeous girl like yourself should never be down." He said sincerely.

"Wow interrogations and compliments. I'm just ordinary and plain not beautiful though."

I smiled a little though.

He shook his head a chuckled again.

"You defiantly don't see yourself clearly and my name is Scott."

"I get that a lot and Bella."

We shook hands. His hand was really soft and warm.

"So why Florida?" Scott asked.

"My step dad lives there and I need to figure things out. I don't know where though."

"I see. Well I'm going back home. I was visiting grandparents." He smiled at me.

"That's sweet of you or was it your parent's idea?" I smiled a little bit wider.

"I actually needed to leave to just get away and it was the perfect time to see my grandparents."

"I know how that feels."

"What's your step dad's name?"

"Phil Dywer."

Scott looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I know him! He's the assistant coach for baseball and lives right next door in this cozy little house."

"Please tell me you are joking! He lives next door to you!?"

"Oh yeah and no I'm not kidding."

"I shook my head.

"Wow."

Scott just laughed.

"Guess we will be seeing more of each other then."

I nodded.

We talked about anything until we had to board the plane. I ended up asking the lady next to him if I could change seat with her and she happily obliged when she saw who I was supposed to sit next to.

Scott and I laughed and talked until we both fell asleep. I forgot about everything in Forks. Scott was just nice to talk and hang out with. This was great.

**Sorry its really short but I just did this quickly tomorrow there will be more because I get out of school early. REVIEW!!**


	12. I’m Coming Home, Just Don’t Worry

**Alright here you go!!! I hope this is good and you review it!! Thanks and read!**

**Disclaimer: I am not S.M.**

**Chapter 12- I'm Coming Home, Just Don't Worry.**

**AlicePOV**

It was three O' clock in the afternoon! Why wasn't Bella calling!!!!!??

I was pacing our living room floor. Jasper walked up behind me and stopped me.

"Alice calm down. Bella will call when she is ready. Please just stay calm." He told me.

I could hear the worry in Jasper's voice even though he tried to hide it. I sighed and leaned into Jasper.

"I know Jazz but it all seems so weird. I thought it was getting better and now its all down the drain."

The phone rang before Jasper could answer. I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Alice? It's me Bella."

"Bella!!! Where the heck are you?! Why in the world did you leave again!!!? Answer me!!"

Bella started to laugh.

"I would answer you but you haven't given me time to! Well I am currently in Florida with my step dad. I left because I need to figure things out and I have an idea of how to. My new friend Scott is going to help me sort everything out!"

My eyes narrowed. Her new "friend" Scott?

"Bella is Scott a boy?"

"Yes why?" She sounded confused. This girl was so clueless at times.

"Bella are you sure he just wants to be your friend?"

"Alice!!! Yes I am perfectly sure of this! We have been talking all day! Gosh way to jump to conclusions!! So I think I'll be back in a week or so. How is everyone?"

Bella sounded happy. Actually happy I felt bad that I was about to dim her mood.

"Well I was upset and freaking out. Jazz was worried and scared. Emmett was dying on the inside and couldn't believe that you actually left. He won't joke about anything Bella. He is so upset and Rose is trying to cheer him up but he looks like he is in a depression. Rose was crying relentlessly and couldn't keep it together.

"You know we both feel like you are a sister to us but to Rose you are her sister and you probably will become your sister someday so she is with Emmett and I think she's trying to get him to see the bright side but honestly she doesn't even see a bright side.

"The parents are all in denial that you are actually gone. They miss you greatly. Edward well Edward thinks you're gone forever and is acting like it's the end of the world. He won't eat or sleep. He won't do anything but sit in the rocking chair in your room waiting for you to come back. Bella it's really bad. You need to come home soon."

"Oh my gosh. Alice I didn't think that me going away would affect you all like this. I will be home soon I promise. Please tell everyone I am sorry and will see them soon. I wasn't thinking about this that much. I just needed to get out."

"Of course ill tell all of them. Be home in a week or I will come and get you. Understand?"

"Yes Alice." I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up and ill see you soon."

"Bye Alice. Tell them I said hello."

"'Kay bye."

I hung up and turned around to see everyone including Edward staring at me.

"She will be back in a week and she said to say she is really sorry and that she says hello."

They all nodded and looked down. This was going to be one long week.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPOV**

Bella was coming home today. Charlie and Emmett went to pick her up. I really hope that she thought this over and would accept that I loved her finally. I missed the way she felt in my arms, the way her lips moved against mine. I shook my head. I had to be in control.

Alice vaguely explained her call when I asked her so I was a little worried. Did Bella say something about me? Alice said it was nothing like that but I shouldn't take what ever happened today seriously and shouldn't do anything stupid or overreact.

I had no idea what she meant by that but I was ready for Bella to come home.

The car stopped and Emmett stepped out first. He quickly came over to me.

"Edward I just want to warn you. It's not what it looks like." He was acting like he was telling me that the world was about to end but I needed to be calm.

I looked at him oddly and watched for Bella. Charlie got out and started to get her bags.

I saw Bella get out looking as beautiful as always. Then a guy about our age got out with her. I think my jaw would've dropped if I didn't snap it shut. I looked at Emmett. He gave me an 'Edward it's not that' kind of look.

I would've believed him if the guy didn't grab Bella's hand and she didn't shake him off. Everyone surrounded her with questions and welcome backs that I slipped off. But not before Alice tried to stop me. I quickly ran into the forest. Once I heard everyone go into the Swan household I got into my Volvo and drove to my meadow.

I needed to think this out. I started into the forest. As soon as I got to the meadow I laid down. I sighed and ran a finger through my hair.

I was going to stay here until it got dark. I wouldn't have a problem getting back I knew my way even with my eyes closed. With that I actually closed my eyes and fell asleep at some point.

**BPOV**

Scott really was a great guy. Only as a friend though. He also once I explained everything to him was on everyone else's side. He told me it sounded like Edward really did love me. I was still trying to accept the fact of that but I just didn't know.

So Scott was coming with me to Forks and he said he would prove that Edward loved me. I didn't know what he was going to do but I hoped it wasn't rash.

We rode back with my dad and Emmett. Everyone was talking and getting to know each other. Scott even explained his plan to Emmett and my dad. Oddly my dad was on Team get Edward and Bella together too.

Emmett practically jumped out of the car first. Then my dad got out. Scott and I got out last. I looked to everyone then to Edward. Scott saw me looking that way and grabbed me hand. He smirked when I looked at him. I saw Edward's jaw shut and he looked murderous.

Scott whispered I told you so to me before everyone surrounded us. I saw Edward leave and I wanted to go find him and tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that all I could dream about was him being close to me and when he told me he loved me. I wanted to tell him that whenever Forks came up or something related to that all I thought about was him kissing me. I wanted to tell him that I loved him.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I whispered. I noticed that we were in my house now.

I saw everyone smirking at me.

"Bella has had her epiphany finally!!!" Alice shouted.

I looked down stupidly.

"I am an idiot."

Everyone shook their heads at me.

"Bella you are not an idiot it just took you forever to realize the love of your life has been here forever and you were too much in denial to notice that. At least that's what I got when you told me what happened." Scott said.

I looked at everyone again.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I have an idea Bella. But I can only take you so far. I don't know where he goes after a certain point." Alice said.

I nodded and we said good-bye and went to her bright yellow Porsche.

We drove and Alice was chatting away about a shopping trip. I was concentrating on how I was going to tell Edward that I loved him.

"Bella!!!!" Alice yelled.

"Yes?"

"You are so in love you know that? Anyway were here."

"Thanks Alice. I'll call you soon." I kissed her cheek and walked out into the forest.

I had no idea where I was going. It ended up getting really dark and I fell asleep somewhere. I don't know how but I just fell down and ended up staying on the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Edward's green ones.

"Bella what the heck are you doing out here!?" He said coldly.

I sighed I expected him to be mad.

"I came to find you."

He shook his head at me.

"Let's get you home. Your _friend_ will probably be wondering where you are." He sneered the friend part.

I stood up and glared at him.

"Edward he is just a friend! I came to find you so I could explain but clearly you don't want to hear me!"

"You got that right at least." He snapped at me.

I stared at him. I thought he would ask me what I came to tell him. They had to be wrong then. If Edward really loved me he would ask what it was.

I sat back down and put my face in my hands.

"Bella let's go!" He growled at me.

"Edward if you want to go just leave. Okay? I came here to tell you something but you don't want to hear it and I know you won't believe it."

I didn't hear anything. I just sat in the silence. A few minutes later I looked up and realized he had left. Why didn't I hear him?

I sighed and started walking to what I thought was the entrance of the forest. Instead I ended up in a meadow. It was so beautiful. I laid down and looked up. I could hear the river bubbling in the background. It was so peaceful here. I just thought about everything.

If Edward really loved me then why would he leave? I was there for about an hour before I heard someone walk up.

I sat up and saw Edward.

"Bella." He said softly.

**EPOV**

I woke up and started to walk back to the entrance. I was almost there when I saw Bella lying against a tree. What the heck was she doing here? I shook her until she woke up.

"Bella what the heck are you doing out here!?" I said coldly.

She sighed before answering.

"I came to find you."

I shook my head at her.

"Let's get you home. Your _friend_ will probably be wondering where you are." I sneered the friend part. Yeah that guy was only a friend.

She stood up and glared at me.

"Edward he is just a friend! I came to find you so I could explain but clearly you don't want to hear me!"

"You got that right at least." I snapped at her. She couldn't love me do I didn't want to hear her actually say it. That was the only reason she would be here.

She sat back down and put her face in her hands.

"Bella let's go!" I growled at her. I was annoyed. Did she actually think I would want to hear that!?

"Edward if you want to go just leave. Okay? I came here to tell you something but you don't want to hear it and I know you won't believe it."

I would believe it alright but I didn't want to hear it all the same. I left and drove home.

I was greeted by smiling faces.

"So how are you two!!!? I'm so glad you are together now! Where is Bella?" Alice said in a rush.

"What are you talking about?!" I retold them all that happened and everyone glared at me.

"Edward you idiot!!! She went to tell you that she loved you! She finally realized it and you have to be an idiot and not let her say it!!!" Alice screamed.

As soon as she was done I was out the door. I got back to the forest only to find Bella not there. I looked around until I finally gave up and went to my meadow.

I got there and saw Bella lying down looking peaceful. She sat up and looked at me. Her eyes shone with hurt, confusion, and anger.

"Bella." I said softly.

**Sorry for the cliffy. Well you'll see what happens soon!!! Hope you liked it and review please!!**

**-Kt**


	13. You’ll Forgive Me Eventually

**Sorry for the cliffy people but here is your next chapter! Please don't hate me after this!**

**Disclaimer: Not S.M.**

**Chapter 13- You'll Forgive Me Eventually**

**EPOV**

_Bella." I said softly._

She turned and looked at me. Then she looked away. I sighed. I should have expected this after I basically told her I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Bella please I came to apologize to you. I didn't know what you wanted to tell me and I just-I just over reacted like always. I'm sorry Bella. Please just talk to me."

She looked over at me and glared. Then she stood up and exploded.

"WHY THE HECK SHOULD I GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY!!!! I FINALLY DECIDE THAT I WAS GOING TO ADMIT THAT IVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE I FIRST MET YOU AND THAT I MADE A HUGE MESS OF THINGS BUT NO!!! I COME AND WEAR MY HEART ON MY SLEEVE AND YOU BASICALLY TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS AND YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!!!!

"PLEASE TELL ME WHY I SHOULD GIVE YOU ANY TIME!!! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU! IM GOING HOME!" She stormed off. Leaving me standing there.

I couldn't let that happen so I ran to catch up to her. I threw her over my shoulder and started back to the meadow.

"EDWARD YOU IDIOT PUT ME DOWN!!! NOW!!" She screamed.

"No." I stated simply.

She huffed at then smacked me on the butt. I jumped and accidentally dropped her. She fell on her stomach and got up.

She started to leave again. I sighed. Could Bella be any more unbelievable? We were steps away from the meadow. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the meadow. I turned her around. She looked shocked at my forcefulness.

I lent down and was staring her straight into her eyes.

"Bella I have loved ever since I first laid eyes on you. Call it love at first sight or what ever you want but I will not give up on you. I am going to make you see that there is no one else for me. First though I am going to do this."

I kissed her and put my heart into it. I was waiting for her to respond. It was not the way I expected. She kissed me back with as much emotion as I did to her and then she pulled away breathless. She looked at me and smacked me straight on the cheek.

Then she just walked away. I stared unable to move. I had one of the best kisses in my life and get smacked for it!!!? I shook my head only to realize Bella had taken my keys with her. I groaned. Not only did I have to walk home but I had to face and find out why Bella did that.

Then there was facing the families. Why was getting together with Bella so hard!?

**BPOV**

I turned and looked at him. Then I looked away. He should've expected this after he basically told me that he didn't want to hear what I wanted to tell him.

"Bella please I came to apologize to you. I didn't know what you wanted to tell me and I just-I just over reacted like always. I'm sorry Bella. Please just talk to me."

I looked over at him and glared. Then I stood up and yelled at him. He can't think that this didn't hurt so much and that I would just gladly jump into his arms and agree to be with him! Truthfully that was what my heart wanted to do but my head was telling me let him know that you are hurt by this.

"WHY THE HECK SHOULD I GIVE YOU THE TIME OF DAY!!!! I FINALLY DECIDE THAT I WAS GOING TO ADMIT THAT IVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU SINCE I FIRST MET YOU AND THAT I MADE A HUGE MESS OF THINGS BUT NO!!! I COME AND WEAR MY HEART ON MY SLEEVE AND YOU BASICALLY TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS AND YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY!!!!

"PLEASE TELL ME WHY I SHOULD GIVE YOU ANY TIME!!! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU! IM GOING HOME!" I stormed off. Leaving him standing there shocked.

Suddenly I was over his shoulder being taken back to the meadow. I wasn't having this! I needed to go and think about this before I could talk to Edward about this. I wasn't fully myself and I was taking all my frustrations out on him. Sad but I knew he loved me and would forgive me even if it took me forever. Today was just not the day to do this. I was stupid and didn't realize the day right away.

"EDWARD YOU IDIOT PUT ME DOWN!!! NOW!!" I screamed.

"No." He stated simply.

I huffed and then an idea came to me. I knew I was about to get hurt but it was the only way I could get out of here. I smacked his behind and he jumped then dropped me. I successfully landed on my stomach and then got up. I started to walk away.

I started to leave again. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the meadow. He turned me around. I was shocked at the forcefulness and how I felt the electric shock go through me.

He lent down so he was staring me in the eyes. He was determined.

"Bella I have loved ever since I first laid eyes on you. Call it love at first sight or what ever you want but I will not give up on you. I am going to make you see that there is no one else for me. First though I am going to do this."

Edward kissed me fiercely and I didn't respond at first. My stupid heart won and I started to kiss him the same way he was kissing me. It was so perfect and felt so right. Then my mind caught up to me and I remembered the day. I pulled away breathless and took his keys with me.

I didn't know what happened but just seeing Edward reminded me of what happened and made me so angry. I knew that this wasn't his fault but I just needed a release of some sorts. I hoped that Edward would forgive me soon for what I was about to do. I slapped him across the cheek and stormed off.

I saw the hurt and confusion on his face but walked away from it all. I couldn't handle today and I couldn't handle myself. I needed to go somewhere to think about this. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten the day today. I felt like I betrayed her. I sighed and opened Edward's car.

I stared at it for a minute and then sighed. I couldn't drive Edward's car. It reminded me of things I didn't want to remember right now. I started to walk. I didn't know where I was going (of course! When did I ever know where I was going!?) But I kept on walking.

I was being stupid. It was getting dark and all I wanted to do was wallow in my misery. I found myself in La Push. I walked up to the highest cliff and sat down by the ledge. I made sure I didn't look down. Knowing me I would A) fall off. Or B) freak myself out until I eventually fell off. Either way I would fall off.

I watched the waves in the distance and started to cry.

"I love you mom. Even though you lied I still love you. I have to let you go now though. To be able to start over again I need to let go of the memories that I have of you and the horrible things that happened. You will always be in my heart but I'm letting you go. Good-bye mom and I miss you."

I was stood up and closed my eyes feeling the breeze around me.

"That was a beautiful speech but please don't tell me that because you are letting your go of your mom, you are going to jump off that cliff!?" A voice growled behind me. Clearly they were angry.

I gasped and turned to face them.

**I know most of you hate me right now for leaving it at that. Another cliffy i am especially sorry to 1908 who personally yells at me for ever leaving her with a cliffy but i just had to and since i have finals this week i have to go study ugg and i just wanted to upload a chapter. I will update tomorrow or the next! Please review even if it is saying that you absolutely hate me for leaving you with a cliffy!**

**-Kt**


	14. The cliffs

**Okay this is going to be a really short chapter because I have to go study for finals but ill be able to write more tomorrow.**

**Chapter 14: The cliffs**

**BPOV**

"Edward." I said looking down.

"Bella what are you doing!!!? Do you ever think about how this will affect everyone else including me! Bella think things through. If not for me for Charlie and Emmett." He snapped at me.

"Of course I try to think these things through! But do you realize sometimes I need to do things for my benefit not everyone else's! If I choose to jump off this cliff it would be my choice!" I yelled at him.

I don't know why I was making it seem like I wanted to kill myself. Edward glared at me.

"Fine Bella I'm tired of this! I try to show you that I love you! That I have always loved you but you always push me away!!!! I know you were hurt when you thought that I had betrayed you but why can't we get past that and become something more!

"I'm ready Bella and I have just been waiting for you but you just keep pushing me away! So if you're going to jump off that cliff then go ahead! Just know that by doing it you are breaking my heart and showing me that you really have never cared for me!"

Edward turned around and I just stood there. Was I ready to tell him how much I loved him? Could I really let him in and not ruin everything. I sighed while making my choice.

"I'm sorry Edward." I whispered.

He looked at me and I saw a few tears running down his face.

"You don't love me." He said slowly trying out the words like they didn't make sense.

I turned towards the water.

"I guess this is good bye Bella." Edward said. I heard the pain within his voice.

"Good bye?" I said softly.

"Yes Bella good bye. You are going to jump off the cliff and I'm going to be the idiot who watches you do it. Then I'll end up killing myself because I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"You would hurt your family that way over me?" I asked.

"Bella I would choose you over anything. I love you so much but obviously you don't love me." He said.

"Edward." I breathed. I was never going to kill myself I was I don't know what I was going to do I guess just hide.

I didn't know what came over me but I couldn't take this anymore I had to tell him I loved him and that I wasn't ever going anywhere.

I walked over to him and wiped away the tears that he had let fall. I grabbed his hand and led him to the edge of the cliff. He just followed me wordlessly. I turned to him and stood on my toes.

"I love you. So much Edward and I'm so sorry that I messed all of this up. I want to be with you forever." I whispered while staring into his eyes.

I slowly closed the gap between us. His lips moved with mine and I was where I belonged. Edward pulled back. Searching my face.

"This is the first time you haven't run away after we've kissed." He said huskily.

I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry for that too."

"Bella, do you mean it?"

"Yes I do Edward. I love you and I'm never letting go of you. Not again."

"Good because I'm not going to let you leave me. Ever. Not unless I'm allowed to come too."

He gave me his crooked smile.

"Edward I want to try something. Care to join me?"

"Wait. Bella I need to ask you something."

I waited.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" He looked like he was afraid that I was going to say no.

"Of course Edward. Now let's go."

He pulled me towards him and we kissed briefly.

"Edward stop it!!! Now I will do this alone if you don't come right now."

He smiled and let me lead him right to the very edge of the cliff. That's when he stopped me.

"Bella we are not jumping into the ocean are we now?" His voice held playfulness but I heard the little bit of fear in it.

"Yes now if you love me you'll come."

"That is cheating and you know it." Then he sighed and I knew I had won.

We started backwards and then looked into each other's eyes. I kissed Edward once more.

We ran and jumped of the cliff hand and hand. Like we always would be.

**Sorry for that shortness and no that was not the end. They still have a few problems that I have planned but I will write more tomorrow. Please review!!**

**-Kt**


	15. How I Feel

**So here is the next chapter it starts out with Edward and how he found Bella. This chapter goes out to my cousin Kellmett2 because she just passed her driving test! Love ya kellmett2!!! **

**Chapter 15: How I Feel**

**EPOV**

I walked to my car well actually where my car should've been. I sighed. I got to the opening and my car was still here. I was wondering why.

I looked in the car and saw my keys. Bella left my car and keys? Why? I hurried home only to see everyone waiting in anticipation.

"No we didn't get together we kissed and she slapped me and walked away. I don't know where she went."

They all gaped at me. The phone rang and Charlie got it.

"No we haven't seen her."

"She's where now!?...Okay someone will go get her….thanks Billy."

"She's at the cliffs."

Charlie barely got the words out before I was out the door running to my car. I was in La Push in minutes. Bella would've scolded me for driving so fast. She hated to drive too fast.

I was atop the cliffs when I saw her.

"I love you mom. Even though you lied I still love you. I have to let you go now though. To be able to start over again I need to let go of the memories that I have of you and the horrible things that happened. You will always be in my heart but I'm letting you go. Good-bye mom and I miss you."

She stood up suddenly.

"That was a beautiful speech but please don't tell me that because you are letting your go of your mom, you are going to jump off that cliff!?" I nearly growled I was so angry.

She gasped and turned towards me.

"Edward." She said looking down.

"Bella what are you doing!!!? Do you ever think about how this will affect everyone else including me! Bella think things through. If not for me for Charlie and Emmett." I snapped at her. I was so angry thinking that she really might've taken her life and herself away from me.

"Of course I try to think these things through! But do you realize sometimes I need to do things for my benefit not everyone else's! If I choose to jump off this cliff it would be my choice!" She yelled at me.

Why did she want to kill herself? She was not at fault for this. I glared at her. I ended up pouring my heart out to her tired of all this drama.

"Fine Bella I'm tired of this! I try to show you that I love you! That I have always loved you but you always push me away!!!! I know you were hurt when you thought that I had betrayed you but why can't we get past that and become something more!

"I'm ready Bella and I have just been waiting for you but you just keep pushing me away! So if you're going to jump off that cliff then go ahead! Just know that by doing it you are breaking my heart and showing me that you really have never cared for me!"

I turned around and she just stood there. It seemed like she was debating something while I fumed.

"I'm sorry Edward." She whispered.

I turned around unaware that a few of my kept tears had gotten through. She was saying sorry what did that mean? She must not love me. I tried the words out loud.

"You don't love me." I said slowly fearing that it was true.

She turned towards the water. I was taking that as a yes.

"I guess this is good bye Bella." I said. Even though I said it calmly you could hear the pain in my voice.

"Good bye?" Bella said softly.

"Yes Bella good bye. You are going to jump off the cliff and I'm going to be the idiot who watches you do it. Then I'll end up killing myself because I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

How nicely I discussed her and my plans for death. It seemed all too surreal to actually happen. I meant it if she wasn't here than I wasn't going to be in this world anymore. I loved her too much.

"You would hurt your family that way over me?" she asked.

"Bella I would choose you over anything. I love you so much but obviously you don't love me." I said.

"Edward." Bella breathed out my name. At that moment I would do anything she asked me to.

She walked over to me and wiped away the tears that I hadn't bothered to wipe away. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the edge of the cliff. I followed her. I was going to do anything for her. She turned to me and stood on her toes.

"I love you. So much Edward and I'm so sorry that I messed all of this up. I want to be with you forever." Bella whispered while staring into my eyes.

She leaned in more and closed the gap between us. I kissed her passionately. I pulled back to look at her. I was waiting for her to run or do something to me. Finally I spoke.

"This is the first time you haven't run away after we've kissed." I said huskily.

She gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry for that too." She said apologetically.

"Bella, do you mean it?" I had to know if she meant it or was making me feel better.

"Yes I do Edward. I love you and I'm never letting go of you. Not again."

"Good because I'm not going to let you leave me. Ever. Not unless I'm allowed to come too."

I gave her my crooked smile.

"Edward I want to try something. Care to join me?"

"Wait. Bella I need to ask you something."

She waited for me to speak.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" I asked though I was still afraid of her saying no.

"Of course Edward. Now let's go."

I pulled her to me again and kissed her briefly. I had an idea she wanted to jump from the cliff with me and I wanted to distract her from doing so.

"Edward stop it!!! Now I will do this alone if you don't come right now."

I smiled at her letting her lead me to the edge where I stopped her.

"Bella we are not jumping into the ocean are we now?" I said playfully but near the end the actual fear came in.

"Yes now if you love me you'll come."

"That is cheating and you know it." I sighed defeated though.

We walked back and I kissed her briefly again then took her hand and we ran to the cliff. We jumped off and I knew I wouldn't lose Bella ever again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's the end of the year and I couldn't be happier. Bella and I have been together and we are great. Everything was just so nice except the fact that we had to choose what college we were going to.

Everyone was going to Dartmouth and we all thought Bella was too until she told us she wasn't sure. I couldn't believe she might not go to the same college so I was giving her a hard time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV**

"You are so annoyingly lovable and idiotic!!!" I shouted at Edward as I got out of his precious Volvo for school that morning.

"Bella I seriously doubt that annoyingly lovable and idiotic go in the same book." He scolded me playfully.

I scowled at him.

"In mine it does!"

Ever since I told them I still didn't tell what college I was going to Edward was giving me a hard time and trying to dazzle me into agreeing with him while everyone else pouted at me thinking I would give in.

I sighed and Edward grinned. He pulled me up to his chest.

"Now Bella wouldn't it be nice to greet you like this every morning?" Edward stressed the word every after he kissed me passionately.

I sighed and I was about to agree until I reclaimed my sense.

"Edward!" I smacked his arm.

"Wait what do you mean every morning?"

"Well everyone is renting a condo and we would share a room but I guess ill just have my own room." He said sadly and untangled himself from me.

I sighed. It was beginning to get hard to try and not tell them that I was going to the same college. I just had to wait a week when all the adults were back.

Actually I could've told them but I made a bet with Carlisle and Peter that I could wait a week if I won then I got 900 dollars. We each put in 300.

I bit my lip. Edward thought this was a sign of me wavering.

He brought me to him again and kissed me.

"Please Bella for me?" He whispered in my ear huskily.

I almost told him right then but Alice saved me. I would thank her for that later when she found out.

"Okay lovebirds lets get to class." Alice said cheerfully.

I sighed and jumped out of his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was bouncing in my seat while Carlisle and Peter pouted counting out their money they had to give me.

Everyone walked in the room and took in the scene. I could see it from their perspective. Me bouncing up and down like Alice and Carlisle and Peter looked like me and Jasper when Alice made us unhappy.

"Hey guys!!" I said.

Esme and Gwen gave me knowing glances and hellos while Charlie laughed.

"I see you two lost then."

They just glared and returned to pouting. They handed me the money and I grinned.

"Thank you gentlemen!"

I bounced over to Edward and pecked him on the lips.

"I have news!!!"

They all sat down.

"I'm going to Dartmouth! Well I have been since two weeks ago!" I said cheerfully.

**RPOV**

"Yes!" I jumped on Bella cheering.

Then I looked at her. Two weeks!?

**APOV**

Rose jumped on Bella shouting yes then got off. I just pouted. She had kept this from me for two whole weeks!!

I looked away from her.

**EMPOV**

How did my sister keep this from me for two weeks!!! You think I would hear her sleep talking about it!! I sighed and did what Alice did…look away.

**JPOV**

I had to give Bella props for keeping this from us for two whole weeks with our constant pleadings and with Edward always trying to *cough* persuade *Cough* her. If that was considered persuasion then maybe I should tell them that I decided that Dartmouth wasn't for me.

I'm sure Alice would kill me though. I was the only one smiling at Bella. Rose was staring at Bella and Emmett and Alice had looked away. Edward looked like had been kicked then he walked out of the room and we heard his door slam to his room.

Bella sighed.

"I made a bet that I could keep it a secret for two weeks with Carlisle and Peter. I'm sorry. I'll explain later I have to go calm Edward." She smiled at me and left.

**EPOV**

Bella kept this from me!? Well I knew how to get her alone and how to make her pay. I went upstairs and even slammed my door for the effect.

Bella came upstairs a few minutes later.

She closed the door softly.

"Edward I'm sorry."

I turned away from her unable to hide my smile. This was too easy.

"Bella why didn't you just tell me?! Everyday I tried to convince you to come and you would brush it off. Why?" I said sounding angry.

She tried to wrap her arms around me and I shook her off. She sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry Edward really. I'll just go."

I turned around to face her. She was looking at me with a longing expression.

"Bella I don't understand. Why?" I was laying it on thick.

I let her wrap her arms around me this time. She kissed my neck.

"I wanted to surprise you silly. I wanted you to be happy not mad at me and I sort of made a bet with your dad and Peter that I could keep it from you guys for two weeks."

She looked down shyly. I pulled her chin up with my finger and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well I guess ill forgive you but what are you willing to do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Mmmm I don't know." She smiled at me mischievously.

I smiled crookedly at her.

"I guess ill stay with you in our room at the condo and what ever else you decide."

"I'll remember that for later." I said before kissing her.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter!!!! Please Review at the end!! Thank you!**

**-Kt**


	16. Moments In Time

**Alright I'm hoping that this is the longest chapter yet. This is more of a filler chapter before they go to college. Now I have a question should I continue the story of them going to college from here or make a sequel??? Please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Moments In Time**

**BPOV**

I was running away. We were on the beaches of La Push and everyone was trying to get me in the water. I did not want to get wet today. Yes Emmett was now obsessed with cliff diving as soon as he found out that his "baby" sister did something dangerous before him. I was cornered and i knew it. Stupidly i had run to the cliff for safety. Emmett was grinning and Jazz was laughing while he watched Edward coming closer and closer to me.

"Edward i swear if you get me wet i will not move in with you when we go to Dartmouth!" I threatened.

This just made Edward grin even bigger. I knew the next line even before he said it. I groaned. Edward had taken my "punishment" for not telling him about Dartmouth to the extremes lately. I couldn't stand it anymore! This was the fourth time he was going to use it! I remember the other three times he used it.

_I was in Edwards room listening to music with him. We were comparing tastes._

_"No i don't like this song Edward change it." _

_"What! Come on Bella this is a pretty good song and so true."_

_"Edward if you don't change it i swear i will destroy your Debussy CD."_

_"Bella this song is nice. Why don't you like Single Ladies?"_

**(A.N. yes the song their listening to is Single Ladies by Beyonce. and yes i personally cant stand this song at all and people love to do the dance in front of me just to annoy me *cough* Kellmett2 and 1908 *cough* SO too bad if you like this song. lol)**

_"Edward it is completely annoying and you need to change it." _

_Instead Edward turned it up louder. Emmett burst in the door followed by Rose, Alice and Jazz._

_"IS THIS SINGLE LADIES!!!!" Emmett yelled._

_"Yes it is Emmett." Edward laughed._

_"THIS SONG IS AMAZING!!! COME ON GUYS LETS DO THE DANCE!!!" _

_I groaned and put my face in my hands. Everyone grinned at my obvious dislike to the song and started to sing and dance. Actually on Emmett's part it was more of screaming the lyrics out._

_They continued to do this until Edward paused the song._

_"Bella come dance with me!"_

_"No Edward i will not do this ridiculous dance with you."_

_He frowned then smiled._

_"Bella as your punishment for not telling me about Dartmouth you have to do the dance with me and....whenever the song comes on." He grinned mischieviously at me._

_From that moment on whenever my friends were around me the song was played at least once if not more._

I thought that was bad just thinking about the next ones they got worse.

_I threw the pillow at Edward._

_"Stop playing the piano its too loud!"_

_Edward shook his head._

_"Bella its three in the afternoon! If you didn't stay out so late last night then maybe you would feel better."_

_"Edward i had no choice but to stay out that late. Alice made me. You know you could've taken me home but you were too busy watching me dance like an idiot to Single Ladies."_

_I absolutely hated that song now._

_"Bella you danced amazingly last night and i guess i couldve but I'm still playing the piano."_

_I got up from the couch and slammed down on the keys then closed the cover on it. I went back to the couch and sat on it._

_"There you played the piano now be quiet please!"_

_I felt movement beside me on the couch. Edward lifted the pillow off my face that i had put there. Truthfully i was no longer tired but i was scared of Edwards reaction to what i just did. I closed my eyes. I even scared myself at doing that. I never thought i would harm a piano especially Edward's._

_"Bella look at me."_

_I shut my eyes tighter._

_"Look at me now Bella."_

_I slowly opened my eyes. Edward was hovering over me. Staring in my eyes. There was humor and playfulness but also anger._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"I was tired?" It sounded more like a question._

_Edward got off the couch and stood up. Obviously thinking of what he should do._

_"Bella!!! If you and Edward don't have plans then you are coming shopping with me!!" Alice yelled as she danced off the steps._

_I looked hopefully at Edward. He always got me out of these trips. As i looked at him i saw that he wasn't going to get me out of this one. He was grinning and he had a mischievous look in his eyes._

_"Alice I'm pretty sure Bella can go with you. Oh and Alice anything you like on her buy. Bella no complaints now and also Alice anytime you want to go on a shopping trip Bella would love to accompany you." Edward looked at me._

_"This is for not telling me about Dartmouth and for the piano incident."_

_"Edward you can only use the Dartmouth thing once!" I complained._

_"Oh Bella no i just said that i would think of a punishment for you and I've decided that you aren't punished enough for that."_

_I groaned this was getting out of hand._

_"Edward you just subjected me to endless hours of torture!"_

_"You always survive now don't you."_

_He came up kissed me quickly and grinned madly as he left. Alice rubbed her hands together._

_"Now this is going to be awesome Bella!"_

Alice had a shopping trip planned at least once a week now and i always had to go. Edward would let me go with good graces wishing me good luck. The last was by far the worst. Now Alice was allowed to dress me as she pleased and Emmett had free reign to pull whatever prank he wanted on me. They even are recording them now!

"Oh Bella come on now! You are going to get wet as another part of your punishment!"

"No Edward please!!" I started to run past him and got back down to the beach.

I skidded to a stop. Alice and Rosalie were holding buckets of green paint in their hands and i had an idea of what they were for.

**APOV**

Bella's eyes got wide as she saw what we had in our hands. She turned around to see Emmett and Jazz with red paint in their hands.

"Now Bella its either get wet or get paint on you. which will you prefer?" Edward asked her.

"Edward you are kidding me right!! You are going to either freeze me to death or make me look like i just had a Christmas makeover gone bad!?" Bella's voice got higher at the end.

"Come on Bella its not that bad to get wet!" Emmett said.

"Says my older brother who likes to do anything that is considered dangerous!!"

We all laughed at Bella. She sighed.

"Alright paint me guys." Bella said.

We stared wide eyed at her.

"Are you serious Bella!?" I screamed.

"Well that paint will go to waste and I'd rather that than get wet." she stated calmly.

**EPOV**

Was my Bella being serious!? Alright so maybe i did take things too far with her but i was having too much fun. I better get her out of here before she looks like Christmas Alice style gone wrong.

I ran right before Emmett started to get ready to throw the paint at Bella. I grabbed her by the waist and slug her over my shoulder never breaking stride.

I got us to Emmett's giant jeep and put Bella in the passenger seat. I ran to the drivers side and got in. I grabbed the Key's and started to drive away.

"Bella! Put you seat belt on now!"

She looked confused and finally put it on. As i was driving i realized i left our friends stranded without cell phones i pulled into my driveway and started to laugh. Bella looked at me and started to laugh too.

"We...left...them..without...a...way...to...get...back...didn't...we.." Bella got out between laughs.

"Yeah....we..did...!!" I somehow got out of the truck and headed to Bella's side.

Of course she ended up falling out of the truck and i caught her. I started to laugh even more at her expression.

We were in the driveway laughing and kissing when my parents got home. They helped us up and got us inside.

"So where is everyone else?" Carlisle asked.

"We sorta left them by accident." Bella said.

My parents shook their heads then smiled.

"They'll find a way home eventually." Esme said then she went upstairs.

Bella climbed on my lap.

"Can i stay over tonight then?!" she looked so excited.

"Of course you can love. Let's go upstairs."

We spent the evening with my parents eating dinner then watching movies. We went upstairs and kissed until we fell asleep. I fell asleep wondering why they weren't home. IT was now ten thirty.

**JPOV**

They left us. Now here we were trying to get home in the dark. We waited until i think 6:30 for them to come back. Then we decided to try and get home. Of course when i say try i mean somehow end up in the woods lost. Thanks to Emmett. He told us he knew exactly how to get home and we stupidly followed him.

Now i was holding Alice's hand while we stumbled around trying to get back home.

"Guys what are we going to do to them when we get back!" Rose said.

"Oh we have to do something good. I cant believe i am stumbling around a forest in the middle of the night just because the two lovebirds left us!!!" Alice yelled.

"Hey why don't we try going this way." Emmett said. You think he would've learned.

"NO EMMETT WE WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOUR DIRECTION SKILLS AGAIN!!" Rose and my Alice screamed at him.

Emmett literally recoiled.

"Why don't we act like we don't care at all that we went out and stayed somewhere then decide what we should do when they let their guard down?" I suggested.

"Brilliant Jazz!!!" Alice said then hugged me and kissed my cheek.

we then sat there exchanging ideas on the subject. None of them seemed to be the best for what we wanted to do. Of course we finally gave up and let Emmett input an idea.

"Well i say that we wait until next week then we start taking their stuff but only when its Bella and Edward alone so they think the other took it and they start to get mad. For instance we do something to Edward's precious piano but make it look like it was something Bella did because she's the only one that he allows near that stupid thing anyway."

we stared at Emmett like he was crazy for a moment. Rose broke the silence.

"Since when did you get so smart huh?" Emmett looked hurt then cracked a smile.

"Your talents are rubbing off on me Rosie baby." He smirked.

I turned to Alice and faked gagged. Alice giggled and Rose was Awing at Emmett's disgusting way of saying how much he loved her.

"Well if we ever want to put this plan into action we kind of need to somehow get home." I said.

We all sighed and started out of the woods or i should say the way we thought was out since we had no idea where we were going.

We finally found the entrance at i think five on the morning. Rose and Alice ran to the opening.

"Thank you God!!" Rose said as she ran. Emmett and i chuckled art our girlfriends.

"Oh shut up you both know that we hate going out in clothes that are meant to be shown in public not to the animals!" Alice snapped.

I sighed she had to be sleep deprived! I told her we should rest but i get the "Are you kidding me!" look and she kept on walking. Now i have a cranky Alice thanks to the ever wonderful Edward and Bella. They were defiantly going to get it and i was going to enjoy watching them suffer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We made it home at seven in the morning. We hurried into the house before anyone knew we were there. We showered and got dressed courtesy of my Alice. She was less cranky after her shower. We were currently discussing how we should start our revenge. It was very interesting especially since Alice and Rose were extremely mad to have to maneuver around in heels all yesterday and this morning.

We smelt pancakes downstairs and we made our way down. There were the traitors sitting and laughing with Carlisle and Esme. They looked at us and they all smiled. No way. They didn't.

**EmPOV**

Everyone looked at our arrival and smiled. Even Carlisle and Esme. Wait what! I was out in the woods all this time and my arrival gets a smile! What the heck!?

**RPOV**

I cant believe this! Carlisle and Esme knew we were gone but don't even bother to ask where we are and they just smile at us! What is this!? I looked at Alice and Jasper who both were staring unbelievingly at Carlisle and Esme. Why aren't they staring at Edward and Bella. Oh. My. Gosh.

**APOV**

My parents knew i was out in the woods with nothing but my clothes and my friends and they didn't even bother to come look for us!!! I was fuming visibly at them while they continued to eat like nothing was wrong. I was sleep deprived starving and my high heels were ruined because of mud and all they can do is smile at us!? Not even "Oh are you guys alright? we thought you would be fine."

"YOU KNEW!!!!!" I shouted at my parents.

"Alice calm down and sit at the table. There's food waiting and your mother would not approve of you not eating it." My father said calmly.

I was ready to kill someone. Edward and Bella looked amused. Oh they were defiantly not going to be amused when we were done with them. I ate my pancakes and quickly forgot my anger. My moms cooking did that to people.

"So how are you guys?" Esme asked.

"Fine we forgive you guys just please don't do it again." I said nicely.

Everyone nodded their heads and smiled.

"Alright we wont." Bella said smiling clearly happy that she thought we weren't going to do anything to them.

When we were cleaning our dishes up my parents called me Jazz, Rose and Emmett to the family room.

"Whatever you have planned-" Carlisle started to say but i cut him off.

"Leave you out of it we know." I said.

Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"Actually no count us in. We want to have some fun, that's why we left you guys to fend for yourselves. Now tell us what you're planning to do against Edward and Bella." Esme said.

My jaw dropped. Jazz looked like me and Rosalie was smiling. Emmett spoke.

"Wait so instead of telling us not to do it you want to help am i right?" He said confused.

"Yes Emmett even adults like to have fun every once in a while." Carlisle said.

"A really long while." Emmett mumbled.

Everyone choked down a laugh since my parents didn't hear. Oh we were going to have so much fun with this! I couldnt wait to get started!

**There you go! So this was a little longer but i hoped you liked it sorry its late my block schedule changed so i have new classes and they give a lot more homework! Stupid Biology. Anyway please review. I'm planning on doing the prank chapters and review or PM me with if there should be a sequel or not thanks!!**

**-Kt**


	17. Prank One

**Alright here you go! Next Chapter the pranks! I'm thinking that I'm going to set it up so that there are three or more pranks and you'll see them plan it and how Edward and Bella react to it.**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

**Chapter 17: What the- MY PIANO!!**

**EPOV**

I was playing the piano for my Bella when Jazz interrupted. Something about looking for Alice and Rose for their bonding night. I shrugged it off and continued playing.

Then Emmett came in talking about how he had some stupid problem and he needed my help. I was about to say the final no when he told Bella that her charm I got her was an actual diamond. On cue Bella freaked out and I got out of there. I knew how mad she was and I would deal with it when she was calm.

Call me chicken, but I really didn't need Bella scolding me on how she thought it wasn't a diamond and that there are many more things to love than money. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I followed Emmett outside and looked at him expectantly.

"So what's your problem?"

He shifted a little. He looked nervous. Times like these are when I wished I could read peoples minds.

"Well since you're all romantic and all I wanted you to help me well I wanted you to help me figure out how I'm going to propose to Rose." He was looking at the ground while he said this.

I felt my jaw drop open. Emmett planning to propose to Rosalie?! Wow.

"Are you serious Emmett?"

I couldn't help but ask. This seemed like a distraction more than anything.

"Edward I love her and if she doesn't want to get married right away I'll marry her after college and make it a promise engagement ring. I just want her to know that I plan on spending the rest of my life with her and that I love her so much that this is the final step. Knowing Rose she'll want something extravagant and I want you to help me plan and set it up."

By the end of his speech he was looking up and had such conviction to his voice that I would be an idiot to tell him no.

"Fine Emmett I'll help. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Just her parents I already got the engagement ring and they love it and promised not to say anything to her or anyone else."

"Wow Emmett do you have the ring?"

"Yeah."

He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. In it was a beautiful diamond ring. The band was gold with sapphires and rubies all around it and a single rather large diamond in the center. It screamed Rosalie.

"Emmett it's a great ring and probably took a chunk out of your pocket."

He shrugged.

"So when do you want to plan this?"

"I was thinking you could come by tomorrow and help me finish the details. I want to do it when we all go on our annual camping trip. The one the girls all complain about until we actually get there. I have this spot that Rose and I always go to and I want to propose there."

I was stunned. Emmett actually had this pretty planned out. This had taken fifteen minutes I should get back to Bella. She should be calm now.

"Well that sounds fine. Let's get back inside. Bella should be ok now and I wanted to play something new for her."

"Okay dude."

Emmett and I walked back into the room. I think my mouth literally fell off. Bella was standing there with her hand over her mouth with her foot on some wood.

"I'm going to go." Emmett said and rushed out of there.

I looked at Bella and where she was standing. My piano should be right there. I walked forward and looked at the wood closely.

I'm pretty sure I growled. It was my piano's wood and its keys were all there too!! There was a discarded wrench in the corner. I looked at Bella, her hand over her mouth still.

"Bella how could you!" I yelled at her.

"All I did is buy you something to show a little piece of how much I love you and you return my gift by destroying my piano!! What is wrong with you!!!?" I fell to the ground over my piano pieces.

"Edward I-I didn't. I-I was with Al-Alice and Ro-Rose and I-I came down and ever-everything was in pi-pieces!"

I noticed something on the wood. I picked it up and stood up. I held it up to her and she gasped.

"YOU CALL THIS I WAS WITH ALICE AND ROSE!!!? I KNEW THAT WAS A LIE ANYWAY ISABELLA! ROSE AND ALICE ARE WITH JASPER! WHY ISABELLA!? WHY?! I GAVE YOU THIS AS SOMETHING OF ME AND YOU TEAR APART MY PIANO AND HAVE THE NERVE TO LIE TO ME!? ISABELLA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! TELL ME?! EVEN IF I DIDN'T FIND THE DIAMOND HOW COULD I NOT THINK THAT YOU DIDN'T DO THIS!?" I roared.

I was beyond sense now. The second love of my life destroyed.

Bella just stood there wincing. I needed to get out of here. I was going to go stay at a hotel tonight. I couldn't be near anyone tonight.

"I'll be back tomorrow and hopefully you will be able to tell me why you did this."

I walked away and got into my car and drove. How could Bella do this to me?!

**BPOV**

"Edward I need you to come help me!" Emmett whined to Edward.

I rolled my eyes. What did Emmett need that he interrupted our time together.

"Emmett I'm playing! Can't it wait?" Edward yelled at him.

"No Edward I need you now and Bella isn't going anywhere even though you lied to her and put a diamond on her charm bracelet. Oops didn't mean that."

I felt my eyes pop out of my head. Edward said this was a hand me down!!!

"WHAT!? EDWARD!"

"On second thought I'll come with you Emmett."

Edward got up and ran with Emmett out of the house. I was seething and thinking of ways to kill Edward or at least punish him somehow when Alice called to me.

"Oh Bella can you come with Rose and I to pick out my outfit for our bonding time with Jazz tonight?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Well I guess so." I said and got up. I had nothing better to do anyway. Alice grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. She pushed me down in a then taking my hands in her, looking me in the eyes.

"Now Bella don't say anything." I shrugged thinking of ways to get Edward back. Rose left than came back up.

Basically they sat there trying on outfits not even asking my opinion (like it would've mattered anyway.) Ten minutes passed.

"Rose I think this dress is perfect!"

"I think so too. I like this outfit don't you?" Rose said.

They complimented each other and walked out of the room and I sat there stunned. What was I up here for if they were just going to ignore me!?

I sighed and went downstairs. I looked around the room. Where was the piano?

I realized that the wood on the floor was the piano and that there were the keys scattered around it. I saw a wrench in the corner and gasped. Who could've done this? I put my hand over my mouth.

Emmett and Edward appeared. I looked at Edward who looked ready to kill. I was too stunned to say anything.

"I'm going to go." Emmett said and rushed out of there.

Edward walked forward and looked at the wood closely.

I think that he growled. He looked in the corner and saw the wrench. He looked at me with my hand over my mouth still.

"Bella how could you!" He yelled at me.

All I could do is stand there and stare with my hand over my mouth.

"All I did is buy you something to show a little piece of how much I love you and you return my gift by destroying my piano!! What is wrong with you!!!?" Edward fell to the ground over his piano pieces.

I finally found my voice and shakily said.

"Edward I-I didn't. I-I was with Al-Alice and Ro-Rose and I-I came down and ever-everything was in pi-pieces!"

Edward looked around the mess again and noticed something. He picked it up and showed it to me. It was the charm he got me. I gasped. He stood up looking furious.

"YOU CALL THIS I WAS WITH ALICE AND ROSE!!!? I KNEW THAT WAS A LIE ANYWAY ISABELLA! ROSE AND ALICE ARE WITH JASPER! WHY ISABELLA!? WHY?! I GAVE YOU THIS AS SOMETHING OF ME AND YOU TEAR APART MY PIANO AND HAVE THE NERVE TO LIE TO ME!? ISABELLA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! TELL ME?! EVEN IF I DIDN'T FIND THE DIAMOND HOW COULD I NOT THINK THAT YOU DIDN'T DO THIS!?" He roared.

I winced he only called me Isabella when he was confessing his undying love for me, if he was sad or if he was mad. Guess what this one was.

Edward didn't even wait for my answer he looked around the room then back to me.

"I'll be back tomorrow and hopefully you will be able to tell me why you did this."

He swiftly walked out of the room and I heard his car screech out onto the road. He was gone and expecting me to tell him why I did this even though I didn't do this! What was I going to do!?

I fell to the ground sobbing. Who would do something like this!?

**Day One: Prank One.**

**Object of interest: Edward's piano**

**Person pulling the prank: Jasper Hale**

**Distractions: Alice Cullen, Emmett Swan and Rosalie Hale**

**Targets: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan**

**JPOV**

They thought I was the best to pull the prank. I sighed. Wasn't this great I had to go "ruin" Edward's second love of his life. His piano. Oddly I was felt slightly high. Like I was a little boy scared of getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I walked into the room. Edward and Bella were sitting on Edward's piano listening to Edward play. I smiled then regained my composure. I had an act to put on.

"Oh sorry I forgot you guys were here. I thought Alice and Rosalie were here. I better get to the car their probably waiting. See ya!" I waved as they looked curiously at me then continued to play.

I hid in the closet waiting for the action to start. I heard Emmett walk into the room.

"Edward I need you to come help me!" He whined.

"Emmett I'm playing! Can't it wait?" Edward yelled at him.

"No Edward I need you now and Bella isn't going anywhere even though you lied to her and put a diamond on her charm bracelet. Oops didn't mean that." I could practically feel Emmett grinning.

Hopefully Edward didn't tell Bella otherwise we were kind of screwed.

"WHAT!? EDWARD!"

"On second thought I'll come with you Emmett." I felt Edward and Emmett run past now I had to wait for Rose and Alice then I had Fifteen minutes.

"Oh Bella can you come with Rose and I to pick out my outfit for our bonding time with Jazz tonight?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Well I guess so." Bella sighed and walked upstairs with them.

I ran into the room and opened the bag I had with me. I took out the broken wood pieces that matched Edward's piano and continued on to push Edward's piano out to the garage and hid it in a storage room. I put a sheet over it and walked back into the room.

I placed the wood around the room and put piano keys around it. I took one of Bella's shoes and made stomp marks over the wood. I sighed. I heard Rose come downstairs.

"Here Jazz now hurry cause you have to meet us in the car. Oh wow this looks great!" She smiled and handed me the diamond.

I placed the diamond in the center of the wood and got in the car. I was waiting for them now. It didn't seem that bad compared to some of the things we had planned.

A few minutes later Alice and Rose jumped in the car and we sped off. I happily remembered the video camera I turned on before we left so we could see their reactions. This was going to be good.

**Ta-da I hope you like them! Please review and tell me your thought!!! I have to come up with the last pranks and maybe get a little help but ill tell you I think that Carlisle and Esme's prank is going to be the best *wink wink* Review!**

**-Kt**


	18. Romeo where art thou Romeo?

**hey hey hey!! So here's the next chapter and thanks to all who reviewed!! Sorry i haven't been responding! i will try to do that for this chapter and if you review i will give you a hint of what Carlisle and Esme are planning to do!! Am i bribing you i think i am lol well onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 18- Oh Romeo where art thou Romeo?**

**APOV**

They were completely mad. Bella and Edward were mad at each other and i had to say it was one of the most hilarious scenes i ever saw. We were in my room watching the whole thing. We got to the ending where Bella started to sob when Edward walked out on her. This couldn't get any better except for our next plan of revenge. After that it was Carlisle and Esme's turn.

I had wanted to prank them a lot more but my parents said that they had to get their revenge and that twice was enough. I sighed and leaned into Jasper's side. He looked down and smiled at me.

"I love you Alice." He said.

I beamed.

"I love you too Jazz."

We stared into each others eyes for a while before deciding to get to putting the next plan in action.

**EPOV**

I don't know what possessed Bella to do such a thing but i was forgiving her. I told her that she should go out for the day and i would make her a special surprise dinner and something in her room. Bella was overjoyed that i forgave her and i went up to her room.

I had gotten her another charm for her bracelet. It was a book that said pride and prejudice on it and on the back it said i will always love you Bella.

I smiled at it and wandered downstairs. I pulled out the wallet photo Bella had gotten me. It had our names on it and a picture of us sitting on my piano. My destroyed piano.

I sighed i would be lying if i said that my teeth didn't clench together and i didn't make a fist. That piano was one of a kind and i loved it with all my heart. The only reason i was letting this go well trying to let it go was because the love of my life destroyed it. I would never tell her that it was one of a kind though. She wouldn't ever let it go and it would be extremely hard for me to let it go then.

I placed the picture on the table and started on dinner. I made lasagna and placed candles and two glassed of sparkling wine on the table. Hey i was underage still.

I realized that i had to place Bella's charm in the correct spot upstairs. I walked upstairs and heard someone come in the front door.

"Edward is this all yours!?" I heard Emmett shout up to me.

"Yeah!"

i placed the charm on her Pride and Prejudice book and walked downstairs.

"Hey Em why are you here?"

I knew this was his house but i told him to stay away tonight. Alice, Rose and Jazz were still bonding and i was glad otherwise Alice would've wanted to help. Emmett said something about picking up stuff before he went to La Push with Charlie i think.

The next thing i heard was the front door closing. I looked at the time i had to go pick up Bella. I had taken her out to her favorite book store and told her i would pick her up at five.

I locked the door and jumped into my car.

**BPOV**

Edward picked me up and i smiled. Gosh how i loved this Greek god of a man. I was currently sitting in the kitchen as we ate his perfect meal. Edward would smile at me when we caught each others eye. i was beyond happy that he was forgiving me for the piano incident even though i didn't do it.

I sighed as i ate the last bite of the food. Edward as the gentleman that he was picked up all the dishes and cleaned them while i dried. He took my hand.

"Bella i want to give you a gift. Yes i spent money on you and i just hope that you'll accept this from me. Please I'm sorry about yesterday and i want us to just forget it okay?"

How could i deny a gift now that he was being all sweet about it.

"Okay."

He smiled brilliantly and led me upstairs. We got up to my room and i think i died.

My books. My books pages were torn out and all over the floor.

**EPOV**

We finished dinner and i begged Bella to accept my gift that i got her. I was more surprised then i let her see that she was actually going to accept this without a fight.

I led her upstairs too excited for her reaction to my gift. I threw open the door and the first thought that came to my mind was _holy crap._

Bella's Pride and Prejudice book was ripped apart and the pages were scattered all over the floor. I knew how much Bella loved that book. I looked at her and she was on the floor on her knees staring wordlessly at the pages.

"Bella-"

I was about to ask her if she was okay when she interrupted me.

"Look at this Edward."

She held the wallet photo she had gotten to me. It had been on the destroyed cover of her book. I stared at it. No this couldn't be happening. I didnt do this. Bella looked at me and got to her feet.

She balled up her fists and pointed an accusing finger at me. Then she exploded.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT WASN'T ME!! I THOUGHT YOU BELIEVED ME! NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DECIDED TO BUTTER ME UP FOR YOUR_ **REVENGE-"**_

She spat on the word revenge.

"BY MAKING ME DINNER AND TAKING ME OUT FOR A JUST ME DAY! THEN YOU BRING ME UP HERE JUST TO SHOW ME THAT YOU HAD DESTROYED MY BOOK! MY FAVORITE BOOK!!!" She finished and looked around.

She stopped when she saw something and her eyes widened.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON!!! YOU JUST LOVED THAT PIANO DIDN'T YOU!!! YOU PROBABLY LOVE IT MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME!!! HOW COULD YOU!! I UNDERSTAND THE BOOK BUT DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVER SINGLE ONE OF MY ROMEO AND JULIET MOVIES!! AND THE BOOK!!!!!! I CANT UNDERSTAND!! I'M SORRY I'M NOT YOUR STUPID PIANO EDWARD!!! ILL JUST DIE HOW ABOUT THAT!!! THEN YOU CAN BE HAPPY SINCE BOTH THINGS THAT YOU "LOVED" ARE DEAD!!!" Bella screamed at me completely out of control.

"Bella please this wasn't-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THIS WASN'T YOU!! I FOUND YOUR WALLET PHOTO!! EMMETT IS WITH CHARLIE!! ALICE, JASPER AND ROSE ARE OUT OF TOWN!! DON'T BLAME THEM! THIS WAS ALL YOU NOW GET OUT!!"

"Bella just calm down-"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!!"

"Bella don't call the police, lets think logically-

"LOGICALLY!! HERE'S LOGICALLY FOR YOU EDWARD! YOU WERE IN THE HOUSE ALL DAY BY YOURSELF AND NO ONE WAS AROUND I FOUND YOUR WALLET PHOTO!! DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET THE BLAME OF YOURSELF!!! GET OUT NOW!!!"

"Bella." I needed her to believe me.

"Get. out. now. Edward." She said through her teeth.

"Bella-"

"BELLS!! WERE HOME! DO YOU NEED US TO LEAVE YOU AND EDWARD ALONE?" Charlie called up to us.

I willed Bella to see reason even if it was unbelievable and say yes.

"NO EDWARD WAS GOING HOME!" She called down.

I sighed and decided i better leave. Bella had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at me.

I was almost to the stairs when she called me back.

"Oh Edward."

"Yes?"

"Take this, i cant take it now."

She handed me the charm i had gotten her.

"Bella please keep it."

"I cant Edward. Just take it."

"No keep it."

I turned away. I couldn't take it back. That would just show that Bella believed there was no hope for us. Why did it seem like someone was trying to break us up?

"Edward." Bella said softly.

"Bella if you give that back i will just assume that you want to end things and that we will never be able to be together. Just please Bella keep it unless you really want to break up."

I was pleading in my head she would keep it.

"I don't know Edward. Every time we get together there seems to be a problem. Maybe we don't belong together."

Why was she always doubting our relationship!!!? I decided i needed to do something before she breaks my heart.

"Bella true love fights through anything at anytime. They fight for each other no matter what gets in the way. If you don't think that we have soemthing special then you can come give me the charm back at my house. By the way i love you and i hope you don't break my heart."

I walked out pleading with the world that Bella would keep the charm.

**BPOV**

My Pride and Prejudice book was ripped apart and the pages were scattered all over the floor. I was on the floor on my knees staring wordlessly at the pages.

"Bella-"

Edward started but i interrupted when i picked up his wallet photo.

"Look at this Edward."

I held the wallet photo that i had given him. It had been on the destroyed cover of my book. I stared at it. This couldn't be happening. I looked at him and got to my feet.

I balled up my fists and pointed an accusing finger at him. Then I screamed at him.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT WASN'T ME!! I THOUGHT YOU BELIEVED ME! NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DECIDED TO BUTTER ME UP FOR YOUR_ **REVENGE-"**_

I spat on the word revenge. How could he do this to me!?

"BY MAKING ME DINNER AND TAKING ME OUT FOR A JUST ME DAY! THEN YOU BRING ME UP HERE JUST TO SHOW ME THAT YOU HAD DESTROYED MY BOOK! MY FAVORITE BOOK!!!" I stopped and looked around my room.

I stopped when I saw something and I felt my eyes widen. He didn't, as if the book wasn't enough.

"YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER MORON!!! YOU JUST LOVED THAT PIANO DIDN'T YOU!!! YOU PROBABLY LOVE IT MORE THAN YOU LOVE ME!!! HOW COULD YOU!! I UNDERSTAND THE BOOK BUT DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVER SINGLE ONE OF MY ROMEO AND JULIET MOVIES!! AND THE BOOK!!!!!! I CANT UNDERSTAND!! I'M SORRY I'M NOT YOUR STUPID PIANO EDWARD!!! ILL JUST DIE HOW ABOUT THAT!!! THEN YOU CAN BE HAPPY SINCE BOTH THINGS THAT YOU "LOVED" ARE DEAD!!!" I screamed. I was out of control but i didn't care. He destroyed all my favorite things.

"Bella please this wasn't-" Edward started.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THIS WASN'T YOU!! I FOUND YOUR WALLET PHOTO!! EMMETT IS WITH CHARLIE!! ALICE, JASPER AND ROSE ARE OUT OF TOWN!! DON'T BLAME THEM! THIS WAS ALL YOU NOW GET OUT!!"

"Bella just calm down-"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!!"

"Bella don't call the police, lets think logically-"

He did not just tell me to think logically. I lost it even more than i did before.

"LOGICALLY!! HERE'S LOGICALLY FOR YOU EDWARD! YOU WERE IN THE HOUSE ALL DAY BY YOURSELF AND NO ONE WAS AROUND I FOUND YOUR WALLET PHOTO!! DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET THE BLAME OF YOURSELF!!! GET OUT NOW!!!"

"Bella." He begged.

"Get. out. now. Edward." I said through my teeth.

"Bella-"

"BELLS!! WERE HOME! DO YOU NEED US TO LEAVE YOU AND EDWARD ALONE?" Charlie called up to us.

I was so thankful to my dad. Otherwise i was afraid of actually having to call the police. I glanced at Edward and it looked like he wanted me to say yes.

"NO EDWARD WAS GOING HOME!" I called down.

He sighed. I had my arms crossed over my chest and was glaring at him.

He was almost to the stairs when i called him back.

"Oh Edward."

"Yes?"

"Take this, i cant take it now."

I handed him the charm that i didn't even look at.

"Bella please keep it."

"I cant Edward. Just take it."

"No keep it."

He turned away. Why was he doing this to me? His sudden mood swings were killing me.

"Edward." I said softly.

"Bella if you give that back i will just assume that you want to end things and that we will never be able to be together. Just please Bella keep it unless you really want to break up."

I thought about it for a second. Did i want us to break up,no. But all of this happening maybe we didn't belong together. I voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know Edward. Every time we get together there seems to be a problem. Maybe we don't belong together."

"Bella true love fights through anything at anytime. They fight for each other no matter what gets in the way. If you don't think that we have soemthing special then you can come give me the charm back at my house. By the way i love you and i hope you don't break my heart."

He walked out and i didn't stop him. I closed the door to my room. I would sleep in the guest room.

I held the charm and i finally looked at it. It was a book that said Pride and Prejudice. On the back it said i will always love you Bella.

I went back into my room and put the charm on my dresser. I looked down and saw a line of Romeo and Juliet.

"_Romeo where art thou Romeo?"_

I ran downstairs. I didn't want to think of this. I especially didn't want to think of my Romeo right now.

**RPOV**

It was my job to do the next revenge. Well my and Alice's. We waited for Emmett to get the key from the house and Edward to leave. Emmett had to tell Edward that he was going to be in La Push.

I sighed as Alice and i got into the house. We were going to have so much fun!! We emptied our bags and got to work. I stuffed Bella's Pride and Prejudice book along with her Romeo and Juliet movies and book into the bag.

I tore apart the copy of Pride and Prejudice that we had and picked up the charm Edward had gotten her. I placed it back on the torn cover and looked at Alice.

My jaw fell open. She worked fast! She had both books pages scattered around the room and the movies torn apart. I smiled at her.

"Great job Alice!"

We high fived and i put Edwards wallet photo down in its spot. Emmett had given it to me.

We laughed as we turned on the video camera and headed down to Jasper where he waited for us to go spend some "bonding" time. Pssshh if pranking two of your best friends was considered bonding.

We headed home and waited for Emmett to bring the footage!

**Did you guess that it was going to be Rose and Alice? lol well you know you want to review so please do and some of what Carlisle and Esme planned will be given to you!!**

**-Kt**


	19. Good old parents

**Wow so many reviews last chapter!! thank you thank you!!! lets keep it up lol! Well a lot of people are mad at the fact that they think that they were really mean to Bella and Edward but dont worry they wont break up! This chapter goes out to one of my amazing reviewers who almost always reviews and gave me an idea that i am putting into action! So thank you -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-! Here is the chapter! My cousin Kellmett2 is also dedicated to this chapter just because we watched 10 things i hate about you all day and because she is in my fabulous presence while i write! **

**Chapter 19- Good old Parents**

**EmPOV**

I picked up the video when i thought it was safe enough to go into Bella's room. I told my dad that i was going to the Hales and i would be back late. I got to the house and that little pixie basically pushed me in the door and stole the footage from me.

I picked up Rose spun her around and kissed her. We sat on the love seat together. Alice put the video on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

i think my mouth was wide open when we were finished. I couldn't believe that Edward and Bella's relationship was still on thin ground. If she gave him that charm back i think i would cry. They were meant for each other and we just messed that up. Alice and Rose looked really sad and tried to get to their cars to go to Bella.

"Guys think about it! If you two go barging in on her shes going to be upset and then horrified that we would do something like that!!" I told them.

They settled down and immediately looked guilty.

"I just didn't think that they still doubted each other. I guess i just thought that since we were all with our match that we had nothing to worry about." Alice stated.

Jazz rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"It's okay Alice we had no idea about it anymore than you. I guess we will just need to tell them soon." Jasper said.

We all decided to go home then meet at the Cullen's tomorrow and tell them of our pranks. I fell asleep as soon as i hit my bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

i was nervous. Rose was fidgeting and looked like she was going to burst out with the truth at any moment. We were waiting for Bella to get here. Edward was upstairs and Carlisle and Esme were looking curiously at us.

Finally the doorbell rang and all we saw was Edward dash to get it. He came back in standing awfully far away from my sister. We all gave each other wary looks.

We were about to tell everyone the truth when Carlisle and Esme stood up and smiled.

"Kids we have a surprise for you! We got you tickets to go away for the weekend before college!" Esme announced.

Bella and Edward shifted awkwardly and looked at the floor.

"Esme would it be alright if i stayed back? I just want to spend time with Charlie and clear my head." Bella said. She looked towards the window as she said this.

Oh my god we messed this up bad. Edward clenched his fists and looked away. Carlisle and Esme looked amused.

"No dear i'm sorry you cant the tickets aren't refundable." Carlisle said.

Bella looked shocked.

"Is something wrong dear that you cant go? Is there a problem with you and Edward?" Esme asked.

Something was off. Carlisle and Esme were having to much fun out of this conversation. Bella blushed and mumbled no.

"Good! you're leaving now!" Esme said.

"Who's leaving now?" Rose asked.

"Well its Bella and Jasper who are leaving first, then the rest of you go."

"What!?" Alice exclaimed.

"Well dear the plane couldn't fit all of you on one plane so i had to separate you and i accidentally put Jasper's and Bella's names on the plane tickets for two. They also have your pictures because apparently there was some incident that they now need picture I.D.'s." Carlisle said.

I was looking back and forth between them. Why were Rose and i the only couple. Not that i was complaining. I thought of just Rose and me and it made me smile.

Alice huffed and looked at Esme.

"Well can i go pack then?"

"Oh dear don't worry i have everything packed for you all! So you don't need to worry!" Esme smiled.

"Well can i see what you packed then?"

"If you can pick the lock."Carlisle laughed.

"It's a surprise dear and we want it to be an actual surprise!" Esme said.

"Oh Jasper your and Bella's car is here!" Esme started to shoo them out the door.

"By the way come with me. Edward and Bella. Say good-bye to each other now!" Esme said then dragged them in the other room.

Odd, but she probably wanted to ask what was wrong with them.

**BPOV**

I didnt know what to do! I didnt want to break up with Edward and Esme was making this really awkward! I had a plane ride with Jasper who has the weird thing to sense what your feeling!

She dragged Edward and i into the kitchen and Carlisle followed.

"Alright you two snap out of it! You must be idiots! It was Alice, Jasper,Rose and Emmett who did those things to you! Gosh now since we think they took it a little too far we want you two to get them back." Esme said.

I think my jaw dropped. Edward and I looked at each other. Didnt we feel stupid.

"So will you two make up then help us!?" Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Esme sounded like teenagers right now.

"I-I guess." I stuttered.

What do you say when the two people who are like parents to you send you to a anonymous place and start acting like teenagers?

Edward nodded.

"Yes! well you two are going to pretend that you broke up then fool them! It seems harmless but the guilt will eat them alive!" Carlisle said.

Edward and i looked at each other from the corners of our eyes. What was wrong with Carlisle and Esme?

"Okay." I said uncertainly.

"Now Bella yell at Edward and storm out of the house and tell Jasper to move it!" Esme demanded.

I felt odd. I didnt want to yell at Edward since i felt like a such a moron. Esme glared at me and i felt powerless.

"Bye love i'll see you later. I'm glad you are wearing the charm but i think i have to take that." Edward gently grabbed my wrist and took the charm. He gave me a chaste kiss and smiled.

"Oh come on get it over with already!" Carlisle complained like a child.

"Edward i love you. EDWARD I HATE YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS OVER I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ON THE TRIP!"

I stormed out like Esme instructed.

"JASPER HALE LET'S GO NOW!" I shouted.

Jasper hurried outside looking worn out.

I got into the car and Jasper followed.

"Bella i just want to tell you that-"

"Save it Jasper i dont want to hear it unless its that you were the ones to do all that stuff to us which in that case i would throw you out of this car and be so angry with you guys because Edward and I are done for-ev-er! But you would never do that!" I said to him.

Jasper looked away mumbling yeah sure.

I did a small victory dance inside while i wanted to punch Jasper in the face. For the rest of the ride i imagined different ways of throwing Jasper out of the car and ways of making him feel more guilty.

"So Jasper you look a little out of it, what's wrong?" I asked him politely.

"Uh i uh don't know what you are talking about." He said while he struggled to act normal.

"Oh well i just assumed, sorry you looked nervous and i just thought maybe something was wrong. You just seem so guilty it's not like you were the one who did anything to me and Edward so why do you look nervous?'

"I um am just scared for the person who did that stuff to you guys. They are going to be in so much trouble and i just think that i should be worried."

I tried not to laugh and thought of yet another way i could throw him out the car. Were almost to the airport though.

"Hmm yeah i would be very worried for the person. Do you know who did it?'

"No i don't." He answered to quickly though.

I let it slide.

"Well here we are. I wonder what Carlisle and Esme are planning for us don't you?"

"I know they just seem so happy to send us off to some place before college. You'd think that they would want us at home more."

"I know that was what i was thinking. So let's go Jazz."

**EPOV**

My mother dragged Bella and I into the kitchen. I was wondering why she did this. My father followed us in and took his place next to my mother. They looked like giddy teenagers. I couldn't help but wish Bella was standing next to me so i could put my arms around her.

"Alright you two snap out of it! You must be idiots! It was Alice, Jasper,Rose and Emmett who did those things to you! Gosh now since we think they took it a little too far we want you two to get them back." Esme said.

I saw Bella's jaw drop. We looked at each other. I felt like a fool. How didn't we get that it was so perfectly set up?!

"So will you two make up then help us!?" Carlisle said.

Carlisle and Esme sounded like teenagers right now.

"I-I guess." Bella stuttered.

I nodded. Whatever my parents were doing obviously made them happy and if they wanted our help i would gladly give it.

"Yes! well you two are going to pretend that you broke up then fool them! It seems harmless but the guilt will eat them alive!" Carlisle said.

I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye. They were acting really strange and i could see that Bella thought so too.

"Okay." Bella said uncertainly.

"Now Bella yell at Edward and storm out of the house and tell Jasper to move it!" Esme demanded.

Bella looked uncomfortable. Esme glared at her and i could feel her give in. I needed to tell her i needed the charm and i needed a kiss good bye. I didnt know when i would see her again.

"Bye love i'll see you later. I'm glad you are wearing the charm but i think i have to take that." I gently grabbed her wrist and took the charm. I gave her a chaste kiss and smiled.

"Oh come on get it over with already!" Carlisle complained like a child.

"Edward i love you. EDWARD I HATE YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! THIS IS OVER I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ON THE TRIP!"

Ahh she loved me still. I felt my insides soar at those words. I wanted to laugh at her for pretending that she hated me.

"JASPER HALE LET'S GO NOW!" I heard Bella shout.

We heard the car drive away.

I followed my parents into the living room again.

"Alright the next car should be here in about five minutes. Have fun all!" Esme told us.

They left us alone and i turned to my so called friends. I decided that i would play with their guilt a little.

"So guys i have been thinking lately and well i just wanted to say it was wrong of me and Bella to leave you guys at La Push with nothing. I'm sorry. It doesnt really matter though because you werent the ones to do those things to Bella and I and i guess i could either punch those people now or hug them, they showed us that we really werent meant to be just like i thought. If Bella and I were meant to be then there wouldnt be so many bad things happening to us.

"I gave Bella a speech about true love fights through anything but maybe i was wrong, if everything is against you and it all comes apart i guess it isnt meant to be. I told her that if she really didnt want to be together that she could give the charm i gave to her back to me and she did and i guess what i'm saying is im coming to terms that we arent meant to be though i dont think i can ever love again."

By the end of my speech everyone was looking at the floor. They were so guilty how did i not see this before?!

"Yeah we uh accept your apology Edward." Emmett said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks man! Hey i have an idea lets watch a movie while we are in the car! We'll watch it on my laptop!"

"Wh-what movie?" Alice stuttered.

"How about 10 things i hate about you!"I suggested.

They all grimaced at the name but agreed.

(**A.N. i love that movie and i highly recommend it! Kellmett2 showed it to me and i instantly loved it! It is hilarious! Heath Ledger is in it and his smile is to die for!!)**

The car came and we started to watch it. It felt nice to laugh for once. Ever since their pranks i havent laughed that much. By the end of the movie Emmett was trying to work on perfecting Heath Ledgers smile since Rose made a comment about marrying the man who could smile like that.

"Emmett i think you should give up, Your smile is too big to be as amazing as Heaths." Alice said dreamily.

"Well someones moved on pretty quickly from Jasper. I wonder how fast Bella will move on from Edward here. Hey maybe shes already moved onto Jazz!" Trust Emmett to ruin the moment.

Rose smacked him while Alice looked at me warily.

"He didnt mean it Edward."

"yeah okay Alice we are here anyway lets just go." I pretended to be mad and got out.

"Great job you idiot!"Rose said and i heard Emmett's ow.

We got onto the plane and i was imagining Bella sitting here next to me and what would we done if none of those hurtful pranks happened? I remembered my piano and i thought about it. I realized that Alice knew it was one of a kind.

I felt my fists ball up and i almost slapped my little sister. Thankfully i stopped but Alice noticed something was wrong.

"Edward is it what Emmett said, forget it you know how he is."

"No Alice i was just thinking about my piano and how it was one of a kind, i want to kill who ever destroyed it like that. Well it doesnt matter i guess i'll have to wait until i find them."

Alice shifted.

"Oh yeah."

Then she looked away. I was satisfied enough. She looked pretty scared too.

**EsmePOV**

Our plan was put into action so perfectly! I couldn't wait for the children to to see the outcome!

Carlisle and i had this put together for all the times they broke something and all the times their "pranks" hurt us. Including how far they went with poor Edward and Bella. When Carlisle and i agreed to their plan we thought that they were just going to die their hair or something. We never thought it would be like what they did!

"Esme dear Demitri and Felix said that the first part of our plan was complete!"

I kissed my husband while we went to watch a movie while our children and the kids that felt like my children went into our carefully constructed plan.

**So how did you like it!? I finished this chapter while babysitting lol anyway please review with your thoughts good or bad and another thanks to Kellmett2 and 1908 i love you too Kellmett2 just so happened to be at my house for 24 hours and watched me write while making annoying comments and sticking a plastic alligator in my face! Anyway please REview!!**

**-Kt**


	20. Annoying Pixie

**Thank you thank you for all the reviews!! Again my loveley cousin Kellmett2 is here again to watch me write! 1908 i am upset with you! You take too long to review!! Well i'm glad you all love the fun Carlisle and Esme! Here is the new chapter!**

**Chapter 20- Annoying Pixie**

**EPOV**

I was going to die if i had to listen to Alice talk about fashion anymore. It started with making rude comments on my attire choice then evolved into the latest guy trends and how she needed to take me shopping to get more appropiate clothing for being a guy with a shopoholic sister. (At least she finally admitted it.)

I sighed unable to get her to shut up. All i heard now was BLAH BLAH BLAH-Ohmygoddidyouseethat!-BLAH BLAH-wheretheheckarewe?!BLAH BLAH

i looked to where Emmett and Rose were and wished i hadnt. They were making out and my lunch was about to come up.

"Edward!!!!!" Alice screamed in my ear.

I turned towards her.

"Alice!!!!!!" I said in the same high pitched sqeal she used.

She looked at me like i was crazy then shook her head.

"Anyway i was going to say what did Carlisle and Esme tell you guys?"

"Well they asked us why Bella and i were acting so strange and we both shrugged and they asked us how we didnt know and thats about when Bella said 'Edward i cant do this anymore.' She gave me the charm back and i tried to tell her we could work it out and she wouldnt listen then she yelled at me." I lied to her easily.

She nodded her head and looked down clearly upset with herself.

"Alice no need to feel guilty you didnt do any of this so feel better while whoever did this i want to rip them apart and burn them to feel the pain i'm in." I smiled at Alice.

She attempted to smile back at me but failed.

Emmett and Rose finally broke apart after displaying their quite physical relationship in front of us since they were the only ones who had their other halves here.

"So Edward why didnt you fight more for Bella?"

I sighed and put on a hurt face. Rose slapped him.

"Well she didnt want me anymore Emmett. If i saw any hope that she wanted me then i wouldve fought but all i saw was pure hatred directed at me. You know how well people can read Bella's face but there wasnt any hope for us at all."

Emmett looked down.

"Sorry dude."

I nodded and looked away.

"Edward?" Alice said softly.

"Yes Alice?'

"I'm sorry for pushing this but if you saw any hope in Bella's eyes what would you have done?"

"I wouldve let her storm out of the house but wherever we are going I would fight for her heart every minute we were there."

They all nodded at me.

I had a few minutes to collect myself before Alice began to interrogate (In other words her definition of truth or dare.)

"Alright so everyone knows the rules,I'll go first. Edward truth or dare?"

I sighed great. Well i was not picking dare especially with Alice around.

"Truth." I said simply.

She smiled deviously at me.

"Edward what was your favorite moment with Bella?"

Was she trying to kill me? Or was she merely saying that she thought i was lying about Bella and i breaking up?

"Alice why are you asking that question? You know its hard on me!"

"Well Dear brother of mine since you and Bella are done then why not remember all the good times?"

**APOV**

Something was off. If my brother actually broke up with Bella he should be in a lot more pain than this. He wouldnt be talking to us or anything. It would be ten times worse than when he couldnt **have **Bella. I know something happened and that he had the charm he gave her but did they really break break up or just take a break?

Those were two very different things. So this was merely a test to see if he was lying.

He sighed and then this total broken expression came across his face. I felt so guilty maybe i was wrong and i shouldnt push this.

"Alice." His voice held so much pain in it that i knew they had to really break up and he was putting on a facade so we wouldnt need to feel his pain.

"I'm so sorry Edward! Alright umm if you could make anyone out of the four of us dissapear who would it be?"

Rose and Emmett through the whole exchange were just glancing at us with cautious eyes and worried faces. They relaxed and Emmett smiled.

"Come on dude!! Who would it be?!" Emmett yelled at Edward.

"Well..." Edward started smiling mischieviously at us.

"I pick Rose."

"WHAT!!!?" Rose yelled.

She made the other four people in the first class section look at us.

"Well Rose if you were gone i would have Alice and Emmett to entertain me and i could always set them on eachother if i got bored. With you, you would smack me and walk away." Edward said simply.

I smiled. Wait there was only four other passengers with us here. Why couldnt Jasper and Bella be here again???

"Emmett truth or dare?" Edward asked.

"Dare all the way!!" He said.

Edward smirked at him.

"I dare you to not touch or do anything physical with Rose for a whole trip!" He said joyfully.

**EMPOV**

Edward just told me to not be with my Rose for the whole trip! What is he thinking!? Did he want to kill me! He also said this like it was a good thing!

"Edward why are you acting so happy about this! This is like like well being without air! I cant live without my Rose!" I told him.

He looked like he was imagining something blissful.

"I like this dare Emmett." He said.

My mouth was open and Rose was snickering at this. Alice was enjoying all this.

"Alright Pixie truth or dare."

"Dare!" She said smiling.

Didnt she know how great i was at pranks?!

"Alice i dare you to not talk for the rest of the trip or until i say so!" I smiled.

Alice pouted and Edward laughed. Rose went to high five me but stopped. I pouted.

"Sorry Em youre not allowed." She said.

Alice picked up her laptop and wrote something.

"Oh! Well she instant messaged me and asked me the question."

"Dare."

"Okay well she typed-What!?" Rose screamed at the computer then glared at Alice.

**RPOV**

Alice gave me the dare of going and flirting with one of the young men passengers. I cant believe this!

Edward snatched the laptop and started laughing.

"Get. to. it. Rose!" He said between laughs.

Emmett couldnt even stop this.

"what does it say!!" Emmett complained.

"Well it says that Rose has to go flirt with an young man." Edward said.

I got up and went over to the guy who looked about twenty one.

"Hey there handsome." I said seductively.

I saw Emmett being restrained by Edward from killing Alice then coming to get me.

"Well hey there your self beautiful." He said equally seductive.

I wanted to gag. This was not Emmett.

"I saw you here alone and wanted to know if you needed any company?" I purred. almost gagging because this was so wrong and that pixie was going to pay.

"Why wouldnt any guy want your company?" He said acting like this was actually going somewhere.

I smiled. How long did i have to flirt for anyway? Alice held up her hand. Five minutes. Three minutes to go.

"So what are you doing?" I whispered in his ear.

Emmett looked like he was ready to explode.

"well I was doing a buisnes report but now all my attention."

Time was up.

"Sorry fellow i got to go my boyfriend came back." I smirked and left thge stunned guy there.

I walked back to them.

"Edward you automatically are taking a dare or i will kill you." I said menacingly.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"You have to kiss the nearest person to you whenever someone uses the word idiot in a sentence. A full sentence." I said happily. We use that word a lot when talking to Emmett."

"Okay." He said.

Then i realized my plan had a flaw.

"Wait if its a girl its on the lips and if its a boy its on the cheek." I rushed the words out.

Edwards jaw clenched.

"That all?" He said from his teeth.

"Yep."

We decided to stop playing since everyone had a godd dare. Alice was mad she couldnt speek, Emmett was upset he couldnt touch me and Edward was on the edge hoping no one used the word idiot in a sentence.

**EPOV**

As long as they only used the word idiot when Bella was near me then i would be fine. Though that would be hard since they thought we were done. Alice was suspicous at first but my excellant acting got me out of a messy situation.

I was glad she couldnt talk anymore.

The plane landed and we got out. I was wondering where Bella and Jazz were.

We found a guy holding a name plate saying CULLEN. We walked over to him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Alec i will be driving you to your cabin. Please follow me."

We all shook hands with him and followed him to the darkly tinted car waiting for us.

**This was just a filler chapter and i hope you liked it! Ill have a filler chapter with Bella and Jazz next! PLEASE REVIEW!! thank you! Thanks to Kellmett2 for helping me with some of the dares! GO TO SNOWBALL!! PLease i need you to come with me!**

**-Kt**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry!! I've been so busy lately that i havent been able to write and im barely able to write this now. I just want to tell you guys that it might be wednesday at the earliest that i update. I'm trying out for softball tomorrow and tuesday even im already making it i have to be there and i just got back from snowball a retreat thing and i had no time plus school its been so aggravating and i promise ill try and make an extra long chapter just for you guys when im able to update!! Please be understanding and im so sorry i havent been able to update! Thanks and see you soon!!!**

** -Kt**


	22. Where are we going?

**Sorry a billion times that this chapter is soooo late!! My teachers decided now was the perfect time to give me lots of homework even though i only have four classes. Then i got sick and my grandma had surgery...And finally i had softball tryouts!! I made JV! Well now here's the new chapter and I'm just going to say i don't know how long updates are going to take since i now have softball.**

**Chapter 21(the real one!)- Where are we going??**

**BPOV**

We were on the plane. It was really odd because it was just Jazz and me in the first class section. I currently wasn't speaking with him and somehow we still had to sit next to each other. Jasper kept trying to start a conversation but i would tell him i didn't want to talk. Finally i decided it was best to get it over with.

"Bella-"

"Fine! Speak ill actually listen!" I sounded mean but it was kind of annoying.

"Finally!! Okay Bella i just wanted to ask you if you wanted to play a game of twenty questions?"

"Well you start then!"

"Why aren't you more upset that you and Edward are done? I know you broke it off but really you and Edward love each other to much to just be done and happy! Especially you because you have always wanted to be with Edward."

Oh crap. I cant lie if my life depended on it. Maybe i can succeed with half truths?

"Well actually Jazz I'm really not okay. I was just trying to act really fine and i guess it worked too much. I am upset that we are done and i just want to act like it didn't happen but when we meet back up then we will be broken up and it will come at me like a ton of bricks. I just thought that with you i could be normal for a while and act like everything was fine." That was kind of the truth.

I was acting like this was all fine even though i have no idea where we are going.

"I see well Bella its your turn."

"Jazz if you could take anyone out of your life at this point in time who would it be?" I asked.

**JPOV**

Bella gave me a tough question to answer. I really have no idea how to answer that. I guess ill go with the truth. I have thought of that question randomly and i found a answer even though i wish i hadn't.

"I am going to tell you the truth Bella, please just dont tell anyone else. Alice doesnt even know ive thought of this before."

"Of course Jasper, you have my complete trust."

"I would take Alice out of my life."

I looked away from Bella. I didn't want to see her shocked expression or her eyes asking me why.

"If you were stranded on an island with just me, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward and you could get only one of us to go home who would you choose?" I wanted the topic off this now.

"Edward." She whispered.

I could tell she still loved him even though they were done.

"If it was the six of us and one of us had to die or we would all die who would you choose? Or would you have all of us die?"

"Tough but i would pick myself. Why subject all my loved ones to that?"

"True." Bella nodded and gave me a small smile.

"If you could be with anyone and anywhere at any time where would you be?"

Bella giggled.

"Very specific Jazz. Well i would be back at the cliffs in La Push when Edward found me after i slapped him for kissing me and it of course would be with Edward because that was one of the best moments of my life. We got over everything and just let it out by jumping off the cliff."

She smiled and looked like she was in the memory again.

"If you could change anything in your past what would you change?"

I wanted to say to never have pranked you and Edward but i couldn't. Bella would ever trust me and tell Alice that i didn't want her with me even though i did.

"I would have made it so that you never left in the first place."

That was true. Maybe then Bella and Edward would've had a better relationship at that point and we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Thanks Jasper." She hugged me and i felt even guiltier.

"If you could have any superpower and give all six of us one too what would you do?"

"I would give myself a shield to block everyone else with and their powers, You i would give the power of an empath. Alice to see the future, Emmett to be super strong, Rosalie the power of cupid! Like making others fall in love or fall in love with her! And Edward would be able to read minds! We would all be immortal too!"

I chuckled.

We both yawned at the same time.

"I suggest we get some sleep before we get off." I said.

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We woke up to the flight attendant saying it was time to land and to fasten our seat belts.

The plane landed and we got off. There was a sign saying CULLEN on it and i supposed it was for us. I started heading for it and Bella pulled me back.

"Jasper promise me something."

"Anything Bella."

"If we have to pick groups or get split up someone promise you'll always stay by me. I have a weird feeling and i need you with me."

"I have a weird feeling too and i promise ill always be by your side."

She smiled and we both headed to the person with the sign. It was a girl and she was petite and had blond cropped hair.

"My name is Jane and i will be your driver! This way Jasper and Bella!"

I had a really off feeling about Jane. What were Carlisle and Esme getting us into?

**EPOV**

We were in the car just talking when the car stopped. Alec rolled down the divider.

"I'm sorry to say this but Rosalie and Edward you will be getting out here."

I looked at Rose and she looked just as confused as me.

"Okay?" I said uncertainly.

We got out and there was another guy waiting for us.

"Hello my name is Laurent and I will be escorting you to the cabin you are staying in where further instructions are."

"Hello i am Rosalie and this is Edward."

she gestured to me. I smiled.

We started to walk after him.

"Rose i have a odd feeling."

"Me too."

"Stay together through this whole thing?"

"Of course! I cant touch Emmett so you better protect me!"

I let out an uneasy laugh. This was way to odd. What were my parents doing?

**APOV**

Edward and Rose got out. I still couldn't talk and i was scared. What was happening?! I was left with Emmett the idiot! what if i needed something!?

"Alice?"

Alec called through the little speaker thing.

"She says yes?" Emmett said for me. I smiled at him.

"Rosalie called from one of her guides phones and said you could talk now."

"Thank you!" I cried out.

"Hey pixie what do you think is going on here?" Emmett asked me.

"I honestly don't know Em."

"I feel weird about it don't you Alice?"

"Yes." I whispered.

We continued to drive for another fifteen minutes.

Then Alec led us up to a cabin. He showed us to our room and told us to come to the living room when we were done.

"We're sharing a room?!" I said outraged.

"Calm down Alice there are two beds and your suitcase is right there and the bathrooms there." Emmett pointed out for me.

I went to my suitcase and opened it. They lied about the lock on it. I was surprised by the clothes. I picked them up and each had my name on the front with TEAM PSYCHIC GRIZZLY on the back. This was weird.

Emmett had the same thing except his name was on the front and we decided to go ask Alec what this was!

"Ah there you are! Here is the first instructions!" Alec said joyfully.

I opened it up.

_"Alice and Emmett,_

_By now you most likely have realized this is not a vacation. This is our little revenge/game. Don't worry you wont get hurt you will just find out more about each other and yourselves on this trip. We hope you forgive us when you come home but we think that this will help you all and it will most likely shape your future! Now have fun and wear the blue and black team outfit for tomorrow. Your first thing you will be doing is finding a meadow in the forest where the next instructions are. _

_Love,_

_Carlisle and Esme_

_P.S. There are people watching don't ever forget that._

Emmett and I looked at each other.

"WOW" We said at the same time.

**BPOV**

Jazz and i stared at the house we were staying in. We were staying in separate rooms with a lounging room in between us that had a door so we could always meet each other. I was holding up and shirt and Jasper had a shirt identical to mine except for our names.

It said BELLA on the front and on the back it said TEAM EMPATHIC SHIELD. It was a cool name but i didn't get it.

"Theres a letter here Bella lets read it." Jasper said.

_"Jasper and Bella,_

_We hope you like the house you are staying at! Well you probably get that this isn't a trip and you are right it is a game. You are the players and hopefully when you come out of it you will know more about yourselves and each other. Please forgive us and play fairly. This has been in Carlisle's family for years and it has always made the people on it stronger and better friends and lovers than ever. Carlisle and I played it when were going to college too and played it with your parents and you see how connected we are and how we love the people we are with. We hope that for you and please wear the silver and blue outfit for tomorrow. Your first task is to go to a ball and find the man named Aro and get the next instructions from him. Good luck!_

_Love,_

_Esme and Carlisle_

_P.S. People are always watching!_

"Jasper this is really cool but weird at the same time!"

"I know Bella! Wow this has happened for generations!"

We just looked at each other and smiled. I already believed Esme's words.

**RPOV**

I asked to call Alice because i was thinking she would need her voice especially since she was with Emmett.

Edward and i we currently sitting in motel room staring at our clothes. They said TEAM MIND READING BEAUTY on the back and our names on the front.

Edward looked at me.

"Rosalie there is a note against the door you want to get it."

"Oh sure Edward."

I picked it up and we sat on the one bed in this disgusting place and started to read.

_Edward and Rosalie,_

_Surprise! This is a game and you are players. Sorry you have the worst "home" right now but it is all part of the game that has been going on for generations. Please wear the green and black outfits for tomorrow. Now you have an important task. You have to find a man named Caius and a woman Heidi. Once you find Caius he will give you part of the new task and Heidi will give you the other part. This is supposed to make it so at the end of the game you find out so much more about each other and about yourselves. Have fun and break a leg! Just kidding!_

_Love,_

_Carlisle and Esme_

_P.S. People are watching you all the time!!!_

"Rose is it just me or is this really creepy?"

"I think its a mix between creepy and fun?"

We just looked at each other and wondered what everyone else was doing.

**There you go hope you all like it and please review with any questions! Thanks to all who reviewed the A.N. and encouraged me or told me to take my time! I thought i would have people ready to kill me. (Well Kellmett2 was but hey shes my cousin its fine if shes mad jk jk she also took me to an amazing Beauty and the Beast play so i thank her for that!)**


	23. Honestly!

**I feel so horrible that i haven't updated in like forever! Softball has been driving me crazy especially since my coach is being stupid and likes to push me until i feel like giving up...and telling me how bad I'm doing even though everyone else says I'm doing great gosh i hate softball sometimes! Any way its my day off so i decided that i better get this out before i get killed i will try honestly to update sooner. Thank you to all the reviewers!! I am really sorry i didn't respond and i will try to do that now!! Really thanks for the reviews!! Btw I'm changing the summary!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all!!**

**Chapter 22- Honestly??!!!**

**BPOV**

Dont freak out. Do not freak out. I kept telling myself this but in all honesty i was failing. Jasper had a smirk on his face that i was getting ready to slap off. He was wearing his tux and i was wearing a intricately designed ball gown that was midnight blue with shades of lighter blues in it. I was currently walking down stairs with the pair of silver heels i was forced in to.

Jasper was really going to get slapped. He was striding forward with out a care in the world searching for this Aro guy while i was trying to look smooth and not be a klutz.

We were in the ballroom now and Jasper came to my rescue now.

"Alright we need to split up and once we find the guy we look for each other okay?" He said.

"Of course Jazz I'm not Emmett i wont see a shiny object and forget what we are doing or more likely see food and immediately start stuffing my face!"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. He left me to go look.

I was just about to look myself when a tall red headed girl came up to me.

(**This is part of Esme and Carlisle revenge!)**

She got right in my face and i still had to look up even though i was in heels.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!?" She demanded.

"Umm i don't know what your talking about." I said calmly even though i was freaking out in the inside.

She was scaring me and i was even more afraid when she poked me and glared.

"That is my boyfriend Joseph and you were just flirting with him!" She said really coldly.

"You're kidding right? That was my friend Jasper who is here with me and i was not flirting with my friend."

"You don't think i know my own boyfriend!! That was him!"

I dont know where this confidence came from but i was not having this drama queen accuse me of flirting with her boyfriend. I realized later that i probably shouldn't have said my next words.

"Okay that is most defiantly my friend Jasper and even if it was your boyfriend he would of been the one flirting with me and i can see why. Apparently that would mean that you just don't fit his standards." I looked her up and down and shook my head.

Only i didnt realize we were by the punch bowl. She picked it up and dumped it all over me. Good thing this wasnt my dress.

"YOU!!" She shouted and stomped off.

"Honestly!!" I said to no one in particular just frustrated and needed to vent.

I was too stunned to even think at that moment.

**JPOV**

I left Bella to go find this Aro guy. I had to get out of there, Bella was just being to funny as she complained of how she could barely walk in that dress. She kept tripping and i could tell she wanted to slap me.

I was gone for two minutes just asking around when a man kindly pointed me to him. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir. My name is Jasper and i am supposed to get instructions from you." I smiled kindly.

"OH! You and Bella right!! Yes! yes! lets find her and ill take you to where the instructions are hidden! Come on! Hurry or we will miss the best part of the night." He started chuckling.

I followed even though i was so confused. What is the best part of the night? I heard Bella and some girl talking. Actually the girl was screaming in Bella's face. What did Bella do now!?

"That is my boyfriend Joseph and you were just flirting with him!" She said really coldly to Bella.

"You're kidding right? That was my friend Jasper who is here with me and i was not flirting with my friend."

I mentally cringed at thinking of Bella and I flirting. Uck! I could throw up now!

"You dont think i know my own boyfriend!! That was him!" The girl continued to tell Bella. She looked very upset.

Bella looked like something snapped and she stood up even straighter.

"Okay that is most defiantly my friend Jasper and even if it was your boyfriend he would of been the one flirting with me and i can see why. Apparently that would mean that you just don't fit his standards." Bella looked her up and down and shook her head.

I wanted to go up to the girl and be like "Ohh!!! Dissed!! in your face!" But that was what Emmett would've done.

The girl looked so mad now and she grabbed the punch bowl beside her. I knew what was coming but had no way of waring Bella. She picked it up and dumped it all over Bella.

"YOU!!" She shouted and stomped off.

She must be really upset to have no words to say or really dumb. I sighed and went over to Bella.

"Honestly!!!" Bella said frustrated.

"Jasper hurry!! I need you two to follow me!" Aro said laughing.

"Come on Bella we need to go."

Bella looked like she was in shock still and i didn't blame her. I had to restrain myself from laughing though.

"What was the point of getting dressed up?" Bella complained in the limo that of course Aro had.

"I guess to keep up an appearence." I shrugged.

Bella sighed.

"Alright enough chatter!! Lets us talk until we make it to the destination!" Aro exclaimed quite joyfully.

I had a feeling this was going to be a long ride. Bella looked at me with a look saying she agreed.

**APOV**

I screamed out in frustration. How could Carlisle and Esme expect me! ME! to like traveling trough the woods to find some meadow!!

"ARRGGGGGG!!!!!!" I screamed again.

"Jeez pixie calm down." Emmett said.

"How can i calm down when I'm currently looking for some meadow that probably isn't even there!!"

We walked for a few more minutes.

"Well i give up because there is no meadow here!" I surprised not only myself but Emmett too. Usually i don't say things like that but this is frustrating!!

Emmett started laughing.

"Pixie for someone so observant you are lacking in that area today!!"

I was about to question his sanity when i saw a huge sign that said "MEADOW HERE!" In flashing lights.

"HONESTLY!!!!!" I screamed again.

Emmett was on the dirt laughing.

**EMPOV**

The pixie was getting ready to call it quits and i was getting close too. Then i saw a huge sign saying "MEADOW HERE!" and i waited for Alice to find it.

This was going to be amusing since Alice was already tired of all this. What a long trip this is going to be.

I waited five minutes and she still didn't see it. I was almost ready to laugh. Her expression was hilarious but then she would attack me.

"Well i give up because there is no meadow here!" The pixie said.

I was surprised, how could she not see the huge sign! I mean i noticed it before her!!

I started laughing.

"Pixie for someone so observant you are lacking in that area today!!" I told her still chortling away.

I knew right when she saw it because her eyes got really big then she said.

"HONESTLY!!!!!" She screamed again.

I was on the dirt laughing. This couldn't be any funnier.

Alice was literally fuming over this. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the meadow. When we got there that dude Alex was standing there all smiles.

"I'm glad you finally made it." He said.

I swear the guy should fear for his life, Alice looked ready to kill him then and there.

**RPOV**

This is not happening. I cant believe this is happening! I was in mud up to my knees trying to wrestle a pig to get the first part of the instructions. Edward was currently trying to find an actual needle in a haystack for the key to the safe that had the other instructions on it. The needle had the key attached.

I glanced at Edward who was running a irritated hand through his hair.

I thought back to how we ended up like this.

**(Ya i know that Edward and Rosalie have the worst part but it will change soon!!)**

_"Are you guys ready?" Laurent asked us. _

_He was bringing us to Heidi and Caius. _

_"As ill ever be." I muttered and Edward smiled._

_We followed him to the car. How he got i car i don't know but as long as i wasn't walking to where ever this place was i was fine._

_We drove for an hour until we came upon a farm. They had to be joking right? A farm is where these people are!!?_

_Edward was wide eyed like he couldn't believe it either._

_We then followed Laurent to where the pigs were. I squeezed my nose between my fingers. They smelled horrible. Edward just looked away. There was also one haystack and that was were i guess Caius and Heidi were._

_"Why hello there! My name is Heidi and i'm taking Edward to where the second part of instructions are!"_

_She elbowed the guy next to her and he grunted._

_"I'm Caius and I'll be taking Rosalie to the first instructions." He glared at Heidi when he was done._

_Then Caius grabbed my arm and showed me to the front of the pigs stall._

_"Okay pigs wow what am i supposed to do?" I said._

_Caius smiled coldly._

_"You see that pig with the green piece of paper on it-" I nodded."well you have to grab that piece of paper and it will tell you were the instructions are hidden."_

_I felt my jaw drop. I had to chase this pig to get a piece of paper!!!_

_"Well Edward this is your assignment!" Heidi led Edward to the haystack._

_"There is a needle in there with a key and you just have to find it!" She said happily._

_I think Edward got it a little bit worse than me. We both went to our task and all too soon i was covered in mud._

I jumped at the pig again and landed face first in a puddle of water.

"Honestly!!" I shouted.

In my rage i ran at the pig and finally got the green paper.

"GO TO THE SCARECROW" it said. I sighed and headed towards the scarecrow.

"I got it!!" Edward exclaimed and headed off the safe.

**EPOV**

I was almost there i could see the key. I heard Rose shouting and i heard a splash.

"HONESTLY!" She shouted.

I chuckled getting a bunch of hay in my mouth. I thought about what happened before we ended up in this mess.

_"Are you guys ready?" Laurent asked us. _

_He was bringing us to Heidi and Caius. _

_"As ill ever be." Rose muttered and i smiled._

_We followed him to the car. When did he get a car?_

_We drove for an hour until we came upon a farm. A farm, really! I couldn't believe this!_

_I was wide eyed Rose looked like she couldnt believe it either._

_We then followed Laurent to where the pigs were. Rose sqeezed her nose between her fingers. They smelled horrible. I just looked away. There was also one haystack and that was were i guess Caius and Heidi were._

_"Why hello there! My name is Heidi and i'm taking Edward to where the second part of instructions are!"_

_She elbowed the guy next to her and he grunted._

_"I'm Caius and I'll be taking Rosalie to the first instructions." He glared at Heidi when he was done._

_Then Caius grabbed Rose's arm and showed me to the front of the pigs stall._

_"Okay pigs wow what am i supposed to do?" Rose said._

_I wanted to laugh. Rose was just staring at the stall. Caius smiled coldly._

_"You see that pig with the green piece of paper on it-" she nodded."well you have to grab that piece of paper and it will tell you were the instructions are hidden."_

_I saw Rose's jaw drop. She had to chase this pig to get a piece of paper!!! How comical!_

_"Well Edward this is your assignment!" Heidi led me to the haystack._

_"There is a needle in there with a key and you just have to find it!" She said happily._

_I looked at her like she was crazy._

_"I believe you can do it Edward!!" She said and i just sighed and began to look._

"I got it!!" I exclaimed.

I jumped up and headed to the safe Heidi pointed to. I saw Rose heading to a creepy scarecrow covered in mud. I chuckled softly to myself.

I thought about Bella. Was she in a situation like mine?

I opened the safe and grabbed the first paper. Rose ran over to me with the second.

We both let out relieved sighs.

**I hope you liked it!! Please review!!! I will try and get the next chapter done this weekend!!!**

**-Kt**


	24. Chapter 24

**Man i feel like the worst person ever for not updating mostly due to be at softball and coming home so tired i basically eat dinner and collapse on my bed. Sorry so here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I am not and will not magically turn into Stephenie Meyer therefore none of this is mine.**

**BPOV**

All i could think was 'does he ever shut up!?' Aro was talking constantly and even Jaspers never ending patience was ENDING!!

"So i was with my friends and we were going to this huge game-Oh we are here. Well it was very nice talking to you! Your next instructions are on that tree there!" Aro pointed as Jazz and I climbed out.

We waved goodbye and i swear we both took a huge breath as soon as the car was gone.

"Finally!!!!" Jasper said. I just laughed.

"I didnt think he would ever shut up! I thought i was going to explode!"

"Jazz you have an infinite amount of patience dont you dare say that you were going to explode because that means i wouldve spontaneaously combusted already!" I laughed while saying this.

"Whatever lets find out our amazing new task."

Jasper and i continued to walk over to the tree that Aro pointed out to us. We picked up the envelope. 'Here goes nothing.' i thought.

" _Dear Bella and Jasper,_

_We are very glad that you got through your first task! Well here is your second task! You two must go to Mr. Rupert Channings house to work. Bella you are training to be a maid and Jasper you are training to be a butler. You both have three days to find a green envelope that says 'In honor of Rupert' on it. There are two and if you dont find this than im very sorry your journey will end. This has the next instructions in it and as for the challenge it shows how you wont always have a bright side and sometimes you have to work at a job that you might not like. So please try and enjoy yourselves!_

_Love,_

_Carlisle and Esme."_

"Please tell me i'm not going to be a maid!!" I shouted at Jasper.

Jasper looked extremely pale.

"I'm a butler for some man that for all i know could be 95 and always want me to bring him foot creme!!!" Jasper slid down against the tree and sighed.

I think he was honestly taking this better than i was. I was still in shock of being a maid! I'm clumsy as heck and they want me to balance things! And clean! Cleaning i could handle but when i have to do it for a living and find an envelope Arrrgg!! I hope hope i dont have to wear a uniform! I think i would die. I can't believe this happened. First we had to find this Rupert guy than we had to clean and do stuff for him and lastly we had to find the next set of instructions!

"Well Bella we might as well get going." Jasper told me getting up and standing next to me.

**JPOV**

Bella looked very upset and lost in her own world. I walked out of the forest and realized we had no way to this house. I sighed again.

"Bella i know your upset but we have to start walking and find someone who can lead us to this man that we now work for."

Bella looked at me and then threw her hands up in frustration. I grabbed her hand and she calmed down slightly. I started to lead her to back the way we came or at last i hoped that was the way we came. i knew i had to look like i knew where we were going because otherwise Bella would start panicking again. I started to feel stupid and lost when we werent getting anywhere. Bella looked like she was finally getting over the shock of this. I was desperately hoping that we would come upon anything so i wouldnt looke like a fool when Bella needed me.

Finally we came by a small town. Yes! I continued to lead Bella up to the town feeling pretty proud of myself for finding this. We walked up to the nearest store and walked in.

I found a older woman standing at the cashier desk and went up to her.

"Hello my name is Jasper and this is my friend Bella. We were wondering if you happened to know a man named Rupert Channings?"

The woman looked surprised.

"Oh why yes i do. Mr. Channings lives up at the very top of the hill. At the address of 6547 Maple Corner."

"Thank you very much miss. We will be off."

As we walked out i looked over at Bella, who seemed still shocked over this ordeal.

"See Bella i found out where we are going! It can only get better from here!" I basically lied to her since i didnt know if that was the truth.

"Sure Jazz." She said.

**APOV**

Alec should fear for his life. I was running around a forest all day just for him to tell me he was waiting!! I stormed up to him.

"What!" I hissed.

"Alice calm down now your next task is to become someone new! With a new personality. Alright so in these folders is your identity."

Alec handed us the folders. I leafed through mine. I was some lady named Agatha Sherbert. I lived at 4532 Jefferson Drive and i lived alone. I just hired a cook and a therapist. I had to go to a certain salon so i looked different and i was not allowed to reveal my identity to anyone. Emmett could know but other than that we werent allowed to say anything to anyone. I had to become Agatha to pass this test. I just hoped i could.

Well here goes nothing. I looked at Alec who was waiting patiently for us to finish so we could get a makeover i guess.

"Emmett hurry up so we can get going!" I slapped the back of his head.

"OW! Pixie i'm trying to figure out why i have to be a lame old man!! Jeez!"

I sighed and thought only Emmett would complain about being a lame old man.

"Yeah yeah now lets get going alright!!Tell me who you are in the car! And give me your cell phone number."

Emmett just nodded. We walked back to our "home" Then got into the car with Alec.

**EMPOV**

Rupert. I was an old man named Rupert Channings. I just hired a new butler and a maid. Great. Why couldnt i be the hot rich bachelor named Triston who the maid fell for and secretly loved back! But then realized she only reminded him of his lost love so he broke it off and went to seach for his love! Now that i could go for! But no i was an old dude who hated young people and wanted to gamble to much. My wife left me and i was depressed.

I pouted all the way into the car until Alice brought me back.

"So who are you Emmett?"

I relayed my information and she did the same.

"Agatha." I snorted.

"Not any better than Rupert." She sniffed.

"Alright i give you that."

We sat in silence. I didnt want to become Rupert and Alice didnt want to become Agatha but we had to for our parents. I sighed great. Here i go off to be someone i didnt want to be!

**RPOV**

Edward and i stared at the pieces of paper in front of us. I looked at it blankly. Once we got the things we had to we were so happy until we found out what we were now doing.

"Edward. I dont know how to be a therapist! I cant act like i know what this old hag is feeling and then just give her advice to set on a new path!! I dont know how!! ARRGGG!!!"

"No more do i know exactly how to cook these elaborate things this Agatha wants me to do! Why is this so frustrating!!" Edward ran his hand through his hair.

We were in a car on the way to get our suitcases filled with the clothes we needed. I sighed as i thougth of who i was pretending to be. Surely i could act until we found what we needed...right?

All i had to do was find the golden locket and Edward the golden egg and we were good. The only catch was that we had to do it in three days.

"Well lets get to it!" I said unhappily as we pulled up to the place we had been staying at.

**EPOV**

A cook. I was a cook for some old lady that loved to have elaborate detailed things to eat that im pretty sure were tough to make! How was i going to do this!!

Yeah i could cook well but i always knew that it was simple to make but looked really hard to do. I sighed and grabbed the suitcase that apparently held my chefs outfit in it.

Rose and i looked around the place.

"Good riddance i was tired of staying here." I told her.

"I know me too. Well lets head off to meet Agatha before she finds out how you cant cook and i dont know how to help her."

"Rose i know how to cook just not what she wants!"

"Whatever lets go meet our doom."

"Dont be such a pessimist."

"I'm not. Im the optimist with a darker outlook on life." She said smiling.

I shook my head and laughed at her.

"Let's go." I said as we headed out of this forsaken place.

**This is very short i know and you all probably hate me for it but im continuing to write just with softball i dont know when ill update. Sorry please review even if you absolutely hated it! I will try to get the next chapter out earlier even if it is just short.**


End file.
